Falling is Like This
by Dudekmc123
Summary: They were a pair of college students that were just supposed to be friends, but that's not what life wanted for them. However, it doesn't seem to want them together either. Kogan. AU.
1. CHAPTER ONE:: Heartbeat

_Hey there Kogan shippers! I am happy to introduce to you a fanfiction project! This is a Kogan story that will be divided into 3 parts. Yes, not one, two, but three! I am expecting at least a total of 24 chapters total, however some chapters will be divided into 2 parts, making this longer than it seems I suppose? Anyways, I'm hoping to update weekly, with chapters being from 3,000-4,000 words long. I thank you for clicking to read this!_

_**Also, VERY IMPORTANT**__: this fanfiction is based on a fanmix created by theprincessandrajah at tumblr(dot)com and her playlists for the mix are amazing! I love them so so much and I really recommend you check them out here: theprincessandrajah(dot)tumblr(dot)com(slash)tagged(slash)the_kogan_fanmixes__ . __The songs in the mix will be used as a guide (the chapter titles identify the song for each part), not all chapters follow the exact premise of the songs and I've interpreted them as such to fit the current plotline._

_I've said enough, now please do enjoy! : )_

**The Kogan Trilogy:: Falling is Like This **

PART I- Falling is Like This

CHAPTER ONE:: HEARTBEAT

Logan Mitchell was your average college freshman. Well, okay, maybe not so average because it really wasn't common for your "average" college freshman to graduate high school with a nearly perfect GPA, multiple academic awards, scholarship money, and end up valedictorian of his class — yeah, that was probably all just him. However, he was relatively normal in a sense that he wasn't far from your everyday university student, like he didn't have wings or sorcerer powers or anything mythical of that sort.

He was eighteen, young, and, in a sense, on a journey of some sort to find himself. That's what college was all about anyway, discovering and experimenting just to find the one area or subject you were exceptionally good at in order to pursue a career one adopt for the rest of their lives. Of course there was also the growing up and independence that came with moving away from your parents to board at Palm Woods University, the institution was built near the city, but Logan found that transition rather easy, getting around and adjusting well during the start of his fall semester. Overall, he liked the whole prospect of college, he was able to step out from his high school shadow, slowly overcome his social fears, do things on his own, and things were just really changing. He kind of liked these changes. It was as if he was discovering new facts everyday about himself that he hadn't known was there.

Some were actually rather shocking.

Or really, just one self-discovery was. And it involved an intriguing attraction… towards a tall, blonde, and witty _male_.

Logan still couldn't exactly work out the reasons but, somehow, his heart had gotten to the point of skipping a beat every time he exchanged glances with his new college friend, Kendall Knight.

Kendall Knight, geez, Logan could write a whole freaking essay about that man if you asked him to because he swore he'd memorized every single intricate detail about him. His soft bright blonde hair, ludicrous eyebrows, and signature smirk… gosh and those were just simple details of his face. Maybe it wasn't an essay, maybe Logan could write a whole book. Whatever the case, he was sure he wasn't previously this crazy about anyone else before.

It was really strange too, what with this happening only recently. It was kind of funny how, nowadays, he looked forward to meeting Kendall and chatting with him at the café every day, but before, in high school, Logan used to avoid him like the plague. It wasn't that he didn't like Kendall before; it's just that he had felt really intimidated by him. He was the school's hockey captain, a popular jock well known and talked about by all, and he even had a group of friends that just seemed to follow him everywhere like his personal "posse". He was very intimidating to Logan who was the sort of kid who liked spending more time on his own, holed up in the corner of the library studying for high class subjects like Pre-Calc and AP Biology. It's the reason Logan really never ran into Kendall, they were just too different, and even when he did happen to see him, which happened nearly never, he just walked as fast as he could past his crowd of people.

That was, until college happened.

During the first week of classes, sometime early morning on a rainy late summer Wednesday, Logan had been in line at the small café located on campus with a couple of other students. He'd pretty much been zoned out in his own universe for the most part, reviewing notes he'd taken for his morning comp class, when the consistent noise of loose change ringing brought him out of his daze. He looked to see the guy in front of him searching through his jacket pockets like crazy, muttering curses under his breath as he discovered that each one of them was empty, save for a few pennies. The cashier at the register looked impatient and Logan began to wonder just how long this man had kept her waiting.

Five more seconds passed before the blonde gave up his search and groaned, turning to face the woman at the register as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair and admitted, "I'm sorry, I just, I think I left my wallet in the car…"

The girl rolled her eyes and was about to call "next" when Logan found himself saying, "I'll pay for it." He didn't know what had prompted him to do so, but he supposed he was feeling a little generous, and somewhat sympathetic towards the guy in front of him. He did look a little out of sorts this morning.

"No, no, I mean thanks but you really don't have to." The blonde had protested at his request, but Logan had approached him shaking his head as he pulled out his card and replied, "Don't worry about it. It's just a couple dollars."

"Ah, but seriously it's not like I don't have my money, I could just go back to my car and -"

"Do you really want to go back out to your car in _this_ weather?" Logan looked up at the taller boy besides him quizzically, emphasizing his point by jerking a thumb at the window behind them.

The other boy glanced back, his eyes meeting a rainstorm before breaking a grin to Logan and agreeing, "Touché."

Really, at that time, Logan hadn't even known who he'd been talking to was Kendall Knight. He didn't blame himself either, he wasn't very attentive of faces and, although Kendall's face was right about all over the yearbook, he really hadn't bothered to buy one. So, really, it took a while for recognition to come into play. The discovery had kind of happened at the end of their talking, you'd have thought they introduced themselves first but the conversations they were having over the table with their two cups of coffee ended up taking priority. Besides, thinking back on it now, it was better that Kendall had waited to introduce himself to Logan until the end because in those first 30 minutes of chatter the brunet had been able to paint a picture of who Kendall was without drawing back on what little rumors he'd heard of him in the past. He had been free to judge for himself, and he'd found out Kendall was actually a pretty nice guy, decent, fun and care-free. Logan really liked his attitude.

"So, we never exchanged names." Kendall had pointed out as the two strolled outside the café, walking through the covered pathways as the rain poured around them.

Logan had given a laugh at this, "Good point, I'd have hated to go around calling you "hey guy-I-paid-coffee-for-one-time" whenever I ran into you."

Kendall smirked, "I dunno, sounds like a charming name to me. Long and detailed, very professional, not many people get cool names like that."

"Oh, out to make everyone jealous now?"

"Maybe."

Logan couldn't help but chuckle. He still remembered thinking at that moment how crazy Kendall's sense of humor was, he was really something else.

"But, in all seriousness, I think we should probably call each other by our real names to save us the trouble."

Logan had paused in his walk, Kendall seeming to stop besides him. Brown eyes met emerald green, the shorter brunet offering his right hand as he spoke, "Agreed. My name's Mitchell, Logan Mitchell."

The taller blonde had grinned back, giving Logan's outstretched hand a firm shake as he replied, "Kendall Knight."

All words got stuck in Logan's throat upon hearing this, eyes blowing wide, palms shaking slightly, and he must've looked as stunned as he felt because Kendall had shot him a look of concern asking him what was wrong and if he was okay. "Uh, n-no it's nothing," Logan had responded, eyes looking away as he scratched the back of his neck. "It's just… we went to the same school before."

Then it was Kendall's turn to look shocked, though it quickly turned into enthusiasm as recognition kicked into play and he shouted a rather loud, "Dude, no way! You were Valedictorian! Whoa, I'm having such a memory rush, how did we not _know_ each other?"

Logan was pretty surprised then when Kendall demanded to have his phone number right there and then, the blonde apparently not shy at all despite their only recent confrontation. Since Logan was off to class, Kendall made a promise to call him later so they could meet up for dinner, the blonde eager to learn more about an old schoolmate he hadn't paid much attention to before. It confused the heck out of Logan, but he later figured out that it was part of Kendall's personality to get to know people and make friends. He was a genuine extrovert.

Over dinner Logan learned much about Kendall too. The blonde telling him stories about high school pranks and the long nights of frustration he went through during his senior year just to pass all of his classes. Kendall even joked about how he thought he wasn't going to be able to make it to college back then, but how relieved he was when he found out he got accepted into this nearby university.

"Unfortunately, Palm Woods Uni is the _only_ college I got accepted into." The blonde admitted with a sigh.

Logan was stunned, "What, how come? Your GPA couldn't have been that bad. I mean, you just said you passed."

"Yeah, but I didn't take the whole applying process seriously. I mean, I was always a procrastinator, but gosh waiting to hand in college applications was just an all around bad idea." Kendall gave a shake of his head, "If only I had listened, then maybe I would have gotten into the other universities with everyone else."

"None of your friends are here?"

"Not really. It's not like PWU is a popular University anyway, it's all local and you know how everyone wants to get out of town."

"Are you serious? You knew a lot of people! There has got to be at least-"

"Keyword being "friends", I had a lot of acquaintances back in high school Logan, so yeah, they're around, but not anyone I was really close too."

"Oh…" The brunet felt like an idiot for jumping into such assumptions about another person so quickly. How could he not consider Kendall's own opinions on the matter?

"Don't look so hurt man, it's not like I expected you to _know_." Kendall gave the other a light punch on the arm causing Logan to break a small smile. "But hey, what about you, you were Valedictorian, got lots of awards, what are you doing PWU of all places? Shouldn't you be in Ivy League like Princeton or Harvard? I heard you were pretty bright."

"Well, not that I expected you to _know_," Logan couldn't help grinning as he said this, Kendall reciprocating across from him, "but my parents used to tell me that going to an Ivy League institution really meant nothing in comparison to life success. Like, for example, my Dad went to a small university and now he's a top doctor and my Uncle went to Princeton and he ended up a high school teacher."

"Wow, talk about a serious let down." Kendall tried not to smile at the irony.

"Yeah, so, yknow in that case I might as well attend any university I want." Logan offered a shrug. "I liked PWU anyway. It's relatively small, great professors, or so I've heard, some good programs, why not?"

"Well I'm glad you decided to, because now I have someone to hang with."

Logan was so utterly surprised by Kendall's statement then - popular high school jock Kendall wanted to hang out with a nobody like _him_? - that he had almost choked on his forkful of pasta. Thankfully, he had caught himself before he did, swallowing casually, or as casually as he could, before daring to look up into sparkling green eyes that matched the blonde's gentle smile.

It had been then that Logan's heart had skipped a beat for the first time. He hadn't thought much of it back then, told himself that it was a natural reaction on par with his surprise, but what he didn't know was that it was only the first time of many that would follow, an occurrence that would eventually become an everyday thing. And, well, now here he was.

'_How did things become so complicated_?' Logan asked himself a question he seemed to be asking himself more frequently as he leaned over an opened textbook in the university library. His mind was far from the words that lay out before him, not that he could really care.

His relationship with Kendall had started out relatively simple. They had become friends, rather quickly too, just hanging out whenever they got the chance, talking, and really that had been all that it was. Logan had been especially grateful, the last real friend he had was someone he had met in the 8th grade and they were slowly losing contact, and he was glad he had someone new around him that actually seemed to want to be a part of his life. Thus he assumed his excitement was also part of wanting to get to know Kendall the same way the blonde wanted to know him, and he didn't question, at least not until that one day Kendall had put an arm over his shoulder.

It had been a wonder to him that the blonde did not seem to hear or feel the loud pounding of his heart in that moment. Kendall just kept right on talking, not that Logan could make out any of the words, his brain was still trying to process the fact that the blonde was _pressed_ into his side, his soothing warm body comforting him more than he thought it would.

Things got complicated from then on. Logan began noticing things, their close proximity, touches. He got addicted to the sound of the other's laugh, his merriment, smug grins. Soon he began to think of Kendall when he wasn't even _around_. It was like an obsession, and he couldn't get enough.

'_There is something wrong with me_.' Logan couldn't help thinking to himself as he let out a sigh and flipped past another page of the textbook. He was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to feel these things about his new guy friend, _plus_ he was sure Kendall probably didn't think about him as much as he did. It was all just him and, goodness, he needed to do something to fix it soon before the blonde took any notice of his… weirdness.

The brunet chanced a glance at the clock to his right. 10:30 pm, yikes it was getting close to closing time.

'_No point in sticking around anyway, I'm not really absorbing any of the information_.' Logan decided, getting up and shoving papers in his bag as he closed the opened textbook, the brunet set on just going straight to bed for the night. His problems with Kendall held too much of his attention right now for him to focus.

"Logan…?"

The sound of another voice coming out of nowhere from beside him caused the brunet to jump. A glance to his right and, oh speak of the devil, Kendall Knight stood only a couple of feet away from him, backpack slung messily over his left shoulder with his right hand gripping the strap.

"H-hey Kendall," the shorter managed to breathe out, offering a small wave with his left hand as he straightened up, trying not to look like he'd been thinking about him the _whole time_.

The blonde was now smiling, "Dude, how long have you been here?"

"I came here some three hours ago after our meet up at dinner." He answered as he zipped up his bag and whipped it onto his back, "Why?"

"Agh, no way, we were in the same building the whole time and we didn't know! You should've just told me, we could've come together." Kendall leaned over and helped in carrying the other books Logan had had piled on the desk beside him. "They say studying in groups does help some you know."

Logan highly doubted that Kendall's physical presence would've helped him anymore than his mental image. Not that he could really tell him that. "Well then, next time I'll be sure to let you know about it."

"Awesome."

The boys made a detour to the front desk where they handed back the books they'd borrowed from course reserve before bidding the librarians goodbye as they made their way out the front doors.

"So, where you going?" Kendall popped the question as soon as they stepped out, the blonde making it sound as if it wasn't anywhere near midnight.

"Uh, to my dorm." Logan answered back somewhat awkwardly, he had thought it was something that was fairly obvious, but apparently not…

"Walk you back?" Kendall offered.

Logan's ears perked up at this but, before he could get his hopes up, he quickly declined. "Er, uhm, you really don't have to, I mean, you kind of have to get back to your own place -"

"The parking garage is right near there anyway."

Kendall sounded like he really wasn't let this go. Not that the brunet minded. So he gave in. "Oh… okay then."

Thus the two boys walked, side by side in silence down the empty walkways of the university, the only sounds being the blow of the wind and rustling of leaves as they passed by. Normally the walk home would be one of anxiety and also somewhat depressing, what with the only lights being dim ones attached to the walls making campus look dreary, but having Kendall at his side eased Logan's mind and made him content. Sometimes it was amazing how, just knowing that Kendall was with him, picked up his mood straight away. Whether he talked at all did not even matter.

A fierce gust of wind rammed into them right then, the boys shielding their eyes from the leaves that threatened to pierce their line of sight.

"Whoah," Kendall exclaimed as he brushed remnants of dirt out of his bangs, "you'd have thought we were in a hurricane."

"No kidding," Logan agreed with a cough. "Gosh, autumn winds are c-crazy."

It was then that Kendall caught sight of the slight trembles that Logan's body gave, the small boy attempting to warm up by rubbing his hands along his forearms. This kid is out of his mind, he thought as he took note of the lack of layer of clothing he was wearing, the long-sleeved black sweater and a white tee underneath but nothing else.

Shaking his head the blonde quickly shrugged his caramel leather jacket off his shoulders before stepping behind his friend and wrapping it tightly over his shoulders. The brunet looked up at him, wide-eyed, Kendall finding he rather liked his expression, and to this he replied simply, "If you were cold, you should've told me."

Logan was flustered but attempted to hide it by biting out, "I don't need to be babied."

"Someone who doesn't wear a jacket at this time of the fall season definitely needs to be babied." Kendall teased as he nudged the other with his shoulder. "Now shut up and enjoy the warmth of the jacket okay?"

Logan couldn't stop his lips upturning into a small smile at this, his fingers pulling the edges of the coat closer to himself as his eyes turned to gaze to the floor as the trotted along. He couldn't deny that it was a nice shield from the freezing temperature, yes, and he did enjoy being encased in a cloth worn by Kendall, the thought alone making him feel somewhat giddy. Gosh he was so _weird_ getting so happy over something so little_,_ but the thought alone didn't make the moment any less pleasurable.

It seemed that in the blink of an eye that the boys soon found themselves standing outside the front entrance to the building that held the Northern dorms, their walk ending far too quickly for Logan's comfort. For once he cursed PWU for being built such a small university, and then he cursed at himself for even wanting more of Kendall's time. Wasn't he supposed to stop this obsession?

"Well, here you are Logan." Kendall gestured to the pale green and cream colored facility situated before them. "Escorted home safe and sound by yours truly."

"Not that I couldn't have made it back here _myself_," Logan emphasized this by drawing out the last word, "but I'll agree that you did an okay job as an escort."

"Oh, only an "okay"? Well thanks Logan, I'm going to have to go home and cry. Way to ruin my hopes for my future dream job."

Logan gave a smirk, "You're welcome."

Kendall returned the gesture, and held out his hand as he demanded jokingly, "Now give me back my coat you ungrateful customer."

The brunet let out a laugh at this, slightly hesitating but pulling off the jacket that encased his shoulders, letting the fabric slip out softly from in between his fingers as Kendall pulled it out from his grasp, the two exchanging smiles.

"So… I'll see you tomorrow?" Kendall asked, holding the jacket almost endearingly with his both hands, although Logan was convinced he was letting himself believe that.

"Yeah, around noon, usual place."

"Cool, so, see you then."

"Yup," and with that Logan offered a wave, turning on his heels and he walked slowly away, hoping it didn't seem too obvious that he wished Kendall could've gave him a hug before departure. Just before he was about to enter the front doors, however, he heard the blonde let out a shout of his name.

"Logan!"

The brunet spun around. "Yeah?"

"Wear something warm tomorrow! In case you haven't noticed, it's getting cold!"

_Gosh Kendall_, he thought, _I'm not five_.

"I will _mom_!" Logan joked nonetheless, slipping in through the sliding doors before the blonde could further respond.

Kendall hadn't planned to anyway, only shaking his head at the small boy's comment, watching him through the glass as he walked down the lobby and disappeared into the elevator. Kendall stood there for a while afterwards, simply wondering what floor Logan's dorm resided on, or what it looked like, imaging the brunet return from a long day of classes and work, plopping down onto his mattress, snuggling into his pillow for a nice sleep—

Catching himself Kendall let out a sigh before turning around and walking back to the parking garage where he needed to be. Really, he thought about Logan way too much for his own good, thoughts much like the ones moments ago crossing his mind every now and then during mornings and nights, it was becoming fairly obvious he was developing a hard crush on the eighteen year old genius.

But as he trudged on down the silent walkways, through the cluster of trees, soft light projecting his path, his jacket that Logan just recently wore clutched to his chest, Kendall couldn't help wondering to himself one thing.

Was he alone in these feelings?


	2. CHAPTER TWO:: Love You Much Better

_Oh my goodness I am so so happy with the feedback I got from the first chapter! It absolutely thrills me to know you all have taken interest in this story! (Especially you Becca, I love how you're taking the time to read this ;;w;;) Also I just want to say thank you so much to the four reviewers: yoursomeday, klolo8, TheWritingGames, and MandaxoxoLeigh! Your comments made my week and it means a lot you stepped out of your way to leave a couple words!_

_Anyways, new BTR episode this week! I know you all are probably as excited as me. I can't stop grooving to Superstar! Moving on, time for me to shut up and let you all enjoy the story, enjoy! (EDIT: sorry, I forgot to put in the line divide)_

**Check out the Fanmix that inspired this here:** _theprincessandrajah(dot)tumblr(dot)com(slash)tagged(slash)the_kogan_fanmixes_

**The Kogan Trilogy:: Falling is Like This **

PART I- Falling is Like This

CHAPTER TWO:: Love You Much Better

Kendall did not understand.

Somewhere, somehow, out of the blue Logan started dating.

It started about a month or so ago. Sometime near the end of the month of September, Logan had admitted to the fact of getting his first girlfriend. It wasn't very _exciting_ news for Kendall, considering he had growing feelings for the brunet himself, but he had forced a smile and congratulated the other boy for his emergence into the dating world. Logan had replied with a sheepish "thanks".

But then, about six days later, Logan disappointingly announced that his first girlfriend had left him. Kendall tried not to look as happy as he felt and reassured his friend that "maybe she wasn't the right one" and that there will "always be another". Logan smiled at this and Kendall's heart surged. He had hoped that Logan would stay single for a while after now so they could have more time to spend together. That and he also wanted a chance.

Unfortunately, almost as quick as his girlfriend had gone, another somehow came to take her place. Logan was immersed into a relationship again in no time. Then, a week later, she too was gone, but that wasn't until another showed up, and afterwards another. Now Logan was on his sixth girlfriend, all within the same month, and Kendall knew something was up because this was nothing at all like his friend. Sure he had only known the kid maybe 2 months since the fall semester started, but he had learned enough to know Logan wasn't anything like your stereotypical player - he had not been in high school - nor was he the type to date and dump like that because he had been single for weeks until now.

What could explain this sudden dating explosion?

It couldn't possibly be because everyone was doing it. Certainly there were a handful of freshmen students that were single, including him, so Logan couldn't have felt pressured. Could it be because Logan was feeling lonely? Impossible, Kendall was always there to talk or meet up whenever. Did Logan suddenly develop that sudden urge to want someone to love or to be loved?

'_If he wanted a lover so badly I could've been it had he told me_.' The blonde thought this, gritting his teeth as he clenched his pen tightly in his hand, staring down at the paper below him angrily. Currently, he was supposed to be paying attention to the lecture the professor at front was giving on Federalism in his American Government class, but his mind was far too preoccupied with Logan to care.

He let out a sigh as he realized the wrong in his previous thought. There was no way Logan would have told Kendall something so deep and then allowed him to be his boyfriend just like that. For all the blonde knew, Logan was completely straight, never once having his eyes all over another guy, or talking about one for that matter. And that was only slightly disappointing. Okay, _really_ disappointing because Kendall had been _dying_ to make a move. Only he really couldn't if Logan wasn't okay with it, which the blonde had never been sure he was.

Plus, if Logan had any want to reciprocate he would've done so now wouldn't he? Many back in high school had known that Kendall was bisexual, though he'd really only had two boyfriends, but it was a heavily rumored thing, so he was sure Logan already knew. Thus being, if the brunet had felt anything he would've given off signals, except he hadn't...

Then again Logan did not recognize Kendall's face upon meeting him, which only showed how much of a social failure the genius really was, not that he personally minded, but this also meant that Logan might not have heard the rumors about him… And that just pretty much cancelled out everything he had thought about for the past minute.

Kendall let out a soft groan, holding his head in his hands as he tried to ease the growing headache that was forming as a result of all this pondering. Why, just why, did he have to start falling head over heels for a former social outcast from his old high school that he never bothered to get to _know_ about until now? Correction, why didn't he bother to know Logan until now? Geez, that was the biggest mistake of his high school life, and he couldn't very well describe it, but Logan had something no one else he ever met had.

"Alright we'll wrap up the rest of chapter 9 next class, see you on Monday, and make sure you do the online readings!"

Kendall was called back into reality by the sounds of students shuffling their textbooks and papers into their bags, all exiting down the rows through the door out front.

'_Great, another lesson gone where I paid zero attention_.' The former hockey captain thought bitterly as he got up from his seat, messily shoving his things into the messenger bag he had thrown onto the floor before slinging it over his shoulder. He made his way out, flipping his phone open almost instantly to check on the time.

'_Hmm, 12:05.._.' Normally he'd text Logan to ask if they could meet up for lunch but...'_he's got a girlfriend now_.'

The second he flipped his cell phone shut a rather loud groan echoed throughout the lobby of the building, prompting him to look up. His eyes met the sight of Logan and his newest girlfriend Cindy. Oh gosh, it had totally slipped his mind that his girl had a class here in the same hall he did.

"Logan, _why_ did you have to show up after my class today?" Kendall couldn't help overhearing the petite redhead whine, emphasizing her distress with a wave of her arms. "I just - this is not okay with me you know?"

"What is it something that I did?" The brunet looked confused. "I mean, you were fine just this morning."

"That was this morning." She gave a roll of her eyes. "This is _now_."

"Well, are you going to explain things to me?"

She shook her hair out of her face before setting her hands on her hips, "No, you're smart. Figure it out."

Kendall huffed, blood already boiling at the sight he held before him. That was another thing about Logan's dates that bothered him. All of them, in some way, in some form, were completely ungrateful and did not appreciate the brunet at all. It was almost as if they had just chosen to go out with Logan for the hell of it. None of the girls were really interested in Logan as a person and just dating him so they could say "I have a boyfriend". And if right now was not an example, then what was?

Seriously, what girl would _not_ be happy if her guy came to see her right after class? Kendall knew he would be jumping in freaking _glee_ if Logan had come to do that for him. Ungrateful, disrespectful little—

"Oh, hey Kendall," Logan greeted, his eyes catching the sight of the blonde standing a few feet behind his girl. He immediately cursed at himself for not moving out of the way earlier because now he seemed as if he was eavesdropping. Although, Logan didn't seem to notice as he waved for him to come over, which Kendall really couldn't deny.

"Hey," he waved to his brunet friend with a sincere grin, and he would've totally ignored Cindy if a little thing called manners had not been invented. "Good afternoon Cindy."

"Hi Kendall," she said rather dryly, digging into the pocket of her lace skirt and whipping out her cell phone, as if there weren't two other people before her that she should pay attention to.

"So how'd American Government class go?" Logan inquired.

"Ah, the usual, you know, boring." Kendall offered a shrug.

"Really, what exactly were you covering?"

'_You_.' The blonde wanted to answer, but quickly shook the answer out from his mind as he racked his brain to recollect at least something about the lecture he had actually picked up on. Thankfully, one word shot through, "Federalism."

"Federalism, seriously, Kendall that is far from boring, you see there's this fascinating reason as to why federalism allows the government to -"

"Logan, anything to do with school is exciting for you." Kendall held up a hand to stop the genius from talking any further, the brunet seeming almost bashful as he was caught amidst another geek rant. Kendall offered a small smile though as he quickly added, "Although, I'm not sure I understood most of the topics we covered during today's lesson so it would be helpful if you would..."

Logan caught on quickly, attitude perking up at Kendall needing his aid, "I'm sure I could squeeze us in a study date."

The blonde's heart pounded upon hearing the words "date", but he cleared the haze from his brain with a sharp reminder that "date" was not a term solely used for romantic meetings — though he really wished it was right about now.

Right then Cindy seemed to break out from the trance, her cell phone held in her hand as she looked up and announced to her boyfriend, "Well Logan, a couple of me and my girls are meeting up for lunch so I'm going to leave."

"Okay," the brunet didn't seem to look too bummed out about that. Cindy must do this a lot, Kendall thought.

The two stood awkwardly in front of each other for a moment before the redhead girl crossed her arms over her chest and demanded, "Give me a kiss?"

"What," Logan was taken aback by her request, "I thought you were upset at me?"

"Yeah, still am, but kissing makes us look official."

"Who's looking?"

"Everyone, now do it."

Logan let out a sigh before closing the distance between him and his girl, grabbing a hold of Cindy's chin and tilting it upwards before pressing his lips right against hers. It wouldn't have bothered Kendall so much if it didn't look like he was putting in so much damn _effort_ into it, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he nipped gently against her plump skin. What sucked even more was that Kendall could do nothing but stand there and watch. Stand and watch just as he did for the past several weeks whilst Logan kissed every one of his girls in that, oh so loving, manner.

But one thing was for certain, every time he watched his friend kiss his date like that, with so much passion, soft and tender, Kendall knew that one day _he'd_ be on the other end of that kiss. One day he _had_ to be.

And then just like that it was broken, Cindy stepping back and brushing her bangs out of her face looking as if everything that had just happened had been absolutely nothing.

"See you later?" Logan said this more like a question than a statement.

"Sure, whatever." She gave a lazy wave as she clicked away on her heels, shouting over her shoulder, "And you better have figured out why I don't want you to come see me after class anymore!"

Seeing her response, witnessing her attitude, it more than enraged Kendall, and he literally had to hold himself back from going after her with a good smack by holding a tight grip onto the wall behind him. That girl was so freaking lucky. She got to kiss Logan while _he_ couldn't and she was treating that privilege as if it was just a regular thing like breathing _air_.

"Well Kendall, this means I've got some free space for lunch." The brunet turned to meet eyes with his friend besides him, "Wanna come with?"

_My gosh_ and just one look at the shorter boy, bright chocolate irises gleaming at him with such an innocence, his pink lips moist and teasing, Kendall wanted to slam this idiot up against a wall and kiss the life out of him just to show him what _real love_ and _real want_ felt like. It was not that crummy relationship he had with his girlfriend! But, by some godly miracle, the blonde was able to hold back.

However, he was sure talking about Cindy, or any sort of relationship incident over lunch, would certainly dissolve that. So Kendall forced a shake of his head and managed to speak out, "Can't. Sorry, I have things to do."

He wasn't even able to cover up the anger he held in his tone, but made sure to march out of the buildings doors before the brunet could even question him what was wrong. Normally, he'd feel bad, but right now he really couldn't take it. Any of it.

Logan did not deserve those girls.

* * *

><p>The genius was bothered.<p>

Kendall was avoiding him.

That was bad, especially because, that was the last thing he had wanted to do. Yet somehow, though he had thought he had figured out a good way to prevent it, things were going way opposite from what he had planned. It didn't make any sense and he did not understand.

He had promised himself to "fix" the problem of his obsession with Kendall back on the day when Kendall had walked him back from the library, more like hiding it before the blonde took note, and he had thought that getting a girlfriend would be the perfect way to do it. Although he was absolutely terrified of approaching girls, even more the world of dating, he was more terrified of the blonde jock discovering his unhealthy compulsion with him so he chanced the jump. Fortunately, the ladies didn't find him unattractive and Logan found he actually wielded the power to lure them in if he really worked at it.

So yes, he got his first girlfriend, which Kendall congratulated him for, the blonde not seeming upset about it at all, only making the brunet a bit sad. Unfortunately, he found, being in relationships were hard, especially when your mind was always on someone else, and Logan found his first date gone in the blink of an eye. Lucky for him he picked up another just as fast to replace his cover, but then she left. It all went in short cycles from then on.

Although he was on his sixth girl now, he didn't see it so much as a problem. Just as long as he had a girl to make it seem like he wasn't spending all his time with Kendall, like he had someone else to think about, like he wasn't _obsessed_, and he thought it was going pretty well. Then, out of the blue, Kendall got mad.

Yeah, sure, at first he had shrugged it off as possibly Kendall having a bad day. He did say politics and government was not one of his likeable subjects, and they did meet up for a study date at the library later that day, but nearly right after Kendall started avoiding him. He kept saying he slept in late, missing their usual coffee meetings at the café in the mornings, when Logan would text him he would reply one word responses, and he'd make up a studying excuse for every time he asked to meet up with him. When they hadn't seen each other for 11 days, and Kendall hadn't bothered to text him over a span of five, Logan knew something was up. They never broke contact for more than _two_.

They had to have a talk.

Logan tried texting Kendall about it that very Monday, and he waited patiently all throughout his Algebra class for a response, but the result was fruitless. Kendall never texted him back and Logan had one of two theories: either the blonde did not receive the text or he chose not to reply. Logan highly believed the second one to be true right about now though, and it was confirmed when Logan tried calling the jock that evening, three times actually. Not one was answered.

Fine, if Kendall was going to be unreachable through his phone this way, then Logan will take the initiative to find him and talk to the boy in person. Fortunately for him, this mission did not prove to be too hard, because the universe seem to have aligned them to meet up coincidentally as Logan was walking through the crowd in the outdoor walkways after his morning class. Among the mass of people, the brunet had appeared unrecognizable, and he was able to sneak his approach as he pulled up from behind him.

"Hey Kendall," he greeted, almost nonchalantly.

The other was practically shocked, eyes widening momentarily before he turned his eyes away, jaw clenched in a tight line as he picked up his walking pace and replied, "Sorry Logan, but I really don't have time to talk right now."

"Seriously," Logan kept up with his fast walk, frowning at the man besides him. "You don't have class until 2pm. How could you not have time?"

"I have to study okay."

At this the brunet took the chance to pull up in front of the taller boy, stopping him right at the turn of the walkway, students bustling around their paused forms. Logan glared up at his friend before him, "You've been saying that every chance that I text you during your free time and though, I don't exactly _know_ _you_ like the back of my palm, I know Kendall Knight isn't that fanatic about studying."

Kendall heaved a loud sigh, bringing his right hand up to massage his temple, "Okay, fine, I'll admit it, you caught me. I'm not going to study."

"Knew it," Logan chewed out bitterly, "So, are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me for the past week? I don't know about you, but I'm not one to sit back on these things without there being a reason to as to why I can't fix it."

'_Oh yeah, wanna fix it? Then dump your girlfriend and go out with me._'

"It's complicated." Kendall forced out instead, the grip on his bag's strap tightening just slightly from the result of him having to hold back his true words. Boy it was hard hiding your feelings for a straight guy, and shame on him for just finding this out _now_.

"Oh," Logan could only wonder at the many meanings of what "it's complicated" could possibly mean. "Well… I'd rather you give me something more than that because I've heard "complicated" is a pretty hard thing to solve on its own. Even Valedictorian's like me can't get to the bottom of that you know."

The response brought a light smile to his lips, admiring the way Logan could brighten things up with a light joke even in the most serious of times. He liked that about him; along with the many other quirks he had that Kendall had listed and written out within his brain.

Logan noticed the ease in the other's mood and dared to move closer to him, delivering a light punch to the other's upper right arm, knuckles brushing softly against the soft fabric of Kendall's green hoodie. The blonde fought the urge to shiver against the feel of the other's contact and intently focused on Logan's words, "So… are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool. We were always cool." Kendall said this as he adjusted the strap that was starting to weigh down on his left shoulder. "I was just coping with my own, eh, personal problems."

"Well if they're personal I guess I won't ask. You probably need your space."

Kendall was never so glad for the respect Logan had for his friend's privacy until now. "Thanks man, I'm glad you understand."

"No problem."

Then, just when Kendall was settling into a calm state of mind, telling himself that avoiding Logan had been a bad idea because it had only served to make him look more suspicious, telling himself that as long as he was alone with Logan he'd be fine, the problem of his matter seemed to just waltz in just to personally destroy his day.

"Logan," a shout came from down the hall. Cindy marched right up to the brunet, injecting herself in the empty space that stood between him and Kendall, which did not please the blonde at all. "I thought I told you not to reorganize the stuff in my bag! Do you know how much trouble I had just trying to find my paper for my Comp class right now?"

"I had thought it would help, you know, you just had papers for your classes scattered all over the place and some weren't even in folders, I thought it'd be easier for you to find your things if they were organized and -"

"Are you insinuating that I'm messy, Logan, because right now I can't take an insult."

"No, no, that's not what this is about -"

"I can't say that I believe you, but sure. Though I don't understand why you didn't _listen_ to me when I told you not to touch my stuff!"

"Sorry -"

"No, sorry does not cut this enough!" And then, seemingly out of the blue, the redhead girl leaned up and kissed the brunet hard on the lips.

'_What the heck_?' Kendall could not believe what he was witnessing. '_You can't just yell at him and then kiss him like that_!'

Cindy ended the exchange quickly though this time, her eyes narrowed in a glare as she stated, "I love you and all, but none of this was okay."

'_Love, is she out of her mind_? _What part of this yell-fest was Love_?'

"We are talking later, got it?" Just like that, she stormed off, whipping her hair over her shoulder as she left, the people she walked by looking and wondering exactly what had been done to upset her.

Kendall heard a sigh come from beside him, "Man, this love thing is complicated..."

That was it.

"Dude," Kendall practically snapped as he turned to face the other, "Why do you let her walk all over you like that?"

"W-what," Logan was taken aback by this, first his girlfriend and now Kendall? "S-she wasn't. Kendall she was just telling me why she was upset."

"She was _yelling_ at you, Logan! And she didn't let you talk! She even kissed you without your compromise!" The blonde didn't even bother to hide the displeasure in his voice, arms gesturing to the empty space where Cindy just stood. "All she had to do was slap you and that would've completed the violent aspect of this abusive relationship!"

"Abusive relationship," Logan could hardly believe that those terms had been directed towards him. This was the first time he was hearing it.

"Yes, abusive relationship, that's what you've got going on." Kendall recited. "She's stepping all over you and you aren't doing anything about it -"

"Kendall, I think I would notice when I'm in such a relationship, alright. Cindy and I are completely fine as we are." The brunet cut him off, right hand raised in a poise that said for the other to stop. Kendall was not stopping, however.

"Why are you bothering to stick with her? Logan, there are so many others at this university that can treat you better -"

"Are you telling me you have a problem with my girlfriend?"

'_Oh my god. Could he be any more clueless_?'

"YES!" Kendall couldn't have shouted it any louder. "I have a _problem_ with your girlfriend! In fact I've had a problem with _every single one_ of your girlfriends, okay?"

"Wait, is that why you were avoiding me last week?" Logan was starting to piece the picture of the puzzles together.

"Yes, no, I mean —it's complicated." Kendall ran his fingers through his hair in an exasperated manner. He couldn't say too much, but he also couldn't say too little, but right now his mind was all jumbled up in a muggy mist of heated anger and he really couldn't figure out what was what.

Logan stood before him patiently though, the pale boy waiting to hear some kind of explanation from the accusing blonde. However, instead of elaborating on the problems as he would've liked, Kendall just gave a sigh and looked down at him with pleading green eyes.

"Logan can we… can we talk later? I can't think right now."

The brunet didn't like the idea of having to wait, but he would do it if it would ease Kendall. He gave a nod, "Okay, we'll talk later. But, before you go, can you at least give me a reason, other than abuse, as to why I should break up with Cindy? Or really, why you didn't like any one of my other girlfriends?"

Kendall gave a shake of his head in response before stepping back into the walking mass of students flowing behind them, and following their trail down the rest of the hall. Logan was left behind with an unanswered question, the blonde knowing that he'd be left wondering about it for the rest of the day.

It wasn't like Kendall didn't have an answer though. He did. If he could have, if he wasn't so set on not revealing anything, he would have answered with seven simple words.

'_Because_ _I could love you much better_.'


	3. Chapter THREE:: Every Little Thing

_Hello __again __everyone! __Good __to __know __you__'__re __all __still __reading. __Jsyk, __that __chapter __before __is __probably __the __last __you__'__ll __see __of __Cindy. __She__'__s __not __important, __which __is __why __I __placed __in __some __random __OC __so __I __hope __that __didn__'__t __discourage __you __from __reading __the __rest? __This __is __all __about __Kogan __after __all!_

_Anyway, much thanks to squoctobird and 801-chan for reviewing. It's always good to receive a few words letting me know you all are enjoying this :)! I know I'm not the best writer, I did get my first Comp paper back a while ago and I see I have fragment/word choice problems but my sister and I do edit chapters best I can. So thanks for sticking through my awful skills._

_In other news, Big Time Contest Tonight! Hope you all would be watching because I know I will! The guys have quote on quote "sworn off dating girls". Hmm I wonder what exactly they are implying. *wiggles eyebrows*_

**Here ****be ****the ****fanmix:**

_theprincessandrajah(dot)tumblr(dot)com(slash)tagged(slash)the_kogan_fanmixes_

**The ****Kogan ****Trilogy:: ****Falling ****is ****Like ****This**

PART I- Falling is Like This

CHAPTER THREE:: Every Little Thing He Does Is Magic

Kendall breathed a loud gasp, body jerking upright in fear.

His heart was racing probably a billion miles an hour, eyes greeted with an unfamiliar darkness, and the blonde was covered in a thick layer of warm sweat that made his clothes stick rather uncomfortably to his skin.

For a second he wondered where he was, terrified by the sudden black of his surroundings, but sight soon kicked into focus. He could make out the shapes of his dresser, mirror, and desk. He was in his room, on his bed, and the fact that he had jolted up from a laying position certainly signified that he had been asleep, dreaming.

'_Dreaming __of __wha__t _- _oh_.'

Kendall buried his face into his hands at the notion of the feeling the familiar sticky sensation of warm liquid in his pants. The images of his dream flooded in right after, a whirlpool of explicit content that started off right after a simple kiss. The person his mind had centered this dream about? Logan Mitchell.

'_Greaaat, __for __about __the __fourth __time.._.' Kendall gave a loud frustrated sigh as he dragged himself out from the covers, intent on changing into a pair of dry boxers because he certainly could not sleep like this. Not that he could sleep anyway, not after experiencing a dream so vivid that he had nearly thought it was real.

Kendall really wasn't used to dealing with any of this at all. No, it was not like he hadn't had these types of dreams before, he'd gone through some during his high-fever dating days back in high school, but he'd never have to deal with these dreams in a way that he couldn't do the things he wanted with the person he dreamed of.

Kendall had always had his way back in the day. Any girl or guy, though it was mostly girls, because they seemed to openly want him as much as he did for them. It's why he had no trouble getting into a relationship with a person when he wanted to. He took charge, made the bold move, and didn't care whether he'd bother or scared away the other because at least he had tried. Waiting wasn't his thing, and that's why it killed him so much just sitting around and watching Logan flirt with girls. He _hated_ doing nothing.

But, for once in his life, Kendall was nervous to take the step. His palms became sweaty at the simple thought of announcing his feelings for Logan, telling him, because he wasn't too sure about what Logan's response would be. He couldn't tell if the other would reciprocate, and he worried about everything falling apart very terribly if Logan did not like the idea of another guy having a crush on him. The genius could very well push him away and Kendall did _not_ like that idea. He didn't want to scare Logan out of his life because he could not imagine life without him.

'_Says __the __guy __who __has __only __known __him __for __about __3 __months_.' Kendall scoffed at himself, now dressed in a new pair of sweatpants and throwing his body back onto the comforter. He rolled over and settled his eyes on the darkened ceiling above, the light filtering in from the window casting an eerie glow and making the shadows dance above.

It was strange, how life worked, he thought. All through his high school life he had thought he had truly been in love with every single person he had dated, but then college came along and he met Logan. Good god, the moment he locked eyes with him at the coffee shop, the small boy offering to pay for his order, he knew there was something special about him. Not long after Kendall became nearly absorbed in everything about him, never wanting to go a day without texting or hearing his voice.

Logan brought Kendall's life a sense of ease, and that was especially something because he had been through a lot, his father leaving his mom when they were young, friends betraying him in middle school, teenagers always wanting to pick a fight with him, the list goes on, and, unlike everyone else, Logan caused no drama. He was logical, precise, always offering a clear solution to all his problems, and best of all always, _always_ there for him.

What more could he ask for than someone that genuinely cared about him and brightened his day with a smile every time?

For Kendall, Logan was the epitome of love and he just _knew_ it.

But these dreams, geez, they were haunting him ruthlessly these past four days now and he hated how frustrated he was getting.

'_Maybe __if __I __actually __bothered __to __talk __to __Logan __like __I __said __I __would __my __mind __wouldn__'__t __be __doing __this_.' Kendall bit his lip as he turned on his side.

It made sense too, Kendall wasn't seeing Logan enough these days that his subconscious seemed to be trying to make up for it in… dirty dreams, but dreams nonetheless. He knew it was bad to be evasive, but he couldn't help it. Logan had wanted a clear reason as to why Kendall disapproved of his current girlfriend, or really all his girlfriends, but no matter how much Kendall thought he couldn't think up a not suspicious sounding answer. There was no other way but to tell Logan the truth, and that was not what he wanted to do because there was a high chance he would screw up this precious friendship.

'_But __I __can__'__t __live __like __this_.' He thought to himself, the blonde realizing his current situation would only get worse if he continued avoiding Logan. Not talking to him and slowly drifting apart was the opposite of what he wanted to do in hiding his feelings for the young man.

Well then, there was one obvious thing that he had to do.

Tomorrow he was going to go find Logan because he could not take another day without seeing his face. Consequences will wait.

And with that resolve, college student Kendall Knight finally drifted off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>The morning came in a rush. Kendall immediately hating that he decided to try and find Logan on a Tuesday of all days, they were his longest days, but liking it at the same time. There was a better chance he'd run into him at the university café, he and the brunet usually bought their morning coffee before their eight o' clock classes together, so the hockey jock hopped out from his bed, showered, and got dressed quickly.<p>

He tossed his notebooks in his bag, not caring whether the papers crushed each other or not because he could deal with that later, and snatched up his car keys off the kitchen countertop as he made his way out of his small apartment. Kendall could not have rushed off into his car fast enough, the blonde pulling out into the street in the blink of an eye. He was honestly surprised at himself for not speeding.

When Kendall made it to the university he proceeded to make his way around campus to the café at a hurried pace, though he tried hard not to draw attention to himself what with the few students that were around. He couldn't help himself, he was practically dying at the thought of seeing Logan again, and he did not want to miss the one chance of seeing his face.

Upon reaching his designated area, Kendall took residence behind a pillar across from where the front door to where the entrance to the café was located. He made sure to stick to its shadows because the last thing he wanted to do was be visible.

'_This __would __be __so __much __easier __if __more __people __were __around_.' He surmised, but Kendall certainly didn't want to wait until lunch hour to find Logan around. It would be two times harder since most students would be swarming around in between classes and who knows where that kid went during his free time.

So Kendall waited.

It's not like he minded anyway, he'd do anything for Logan at this point. The blonde boy stared out to the sun's rays that peeked in from in between the lined pillars, soft breeze blowing and cooling his face. He busied himself with thinking about Logan the most though. His mind wandering off and thinking of what he did in the mornings, imagining the brunet brushing his teeth and packing his backpack in the most organized manner as a studious student like him would. Kendall chuckled to himself at the thought of the possibility of Logan organizing his folders in his bag like a file drawer, all sorted out in alphabetical order. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. It was such a Logan thing for him to do.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Kendall caught sight of him. He didn't even question how he knew the boy approaching was Logan, whether it was the sound of his footsteps or the look of his figure, Kendall just knew. And when his eyes caught sight of the short figure walking down the outdoor hall- the eighteen year old boy trudging along with his hands in his beige coat pockets, eyes blinking away the dirt of the wind as he looked on ahead -Kendall's face automatically lit up with a smile. He was just so darn _cute_ and the blonde suddenly wondered how he had even gone several days without him.

Kendall watched as Logan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket then, frowning at the sight of whatever it was on the screen. He appeared to click through a few things on his keypad, but then gave up and snapped the phone shut heaving a sigh with his expression contorting into one of gloom. Kendall felt his heart squeeze at the sight. He wanted to kiss that sad pout away.

Logan attempted to toss the phone with his one hand, but it failed epically, the object falling to the ground at his feet with a loud clutter. The brunet then gasped, looking shocked at the sight, probably worried that he may have damaged a very much needed object, and practically threw himself to his knees, hands fumbling to pick the cell off the ground. It kept slipping from his fingers, however, and Kendall covered his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. He really couldn't though, and a rather loud chortle escaped from in between his fingers.

"Who's there?"

Kendall's eyes widened and he ducked behind the pillar. Oh crap, Logan heard.

His heart was pounding in his chest now, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to convince himself "well if I can't see him, he can't see me". Unfortunately, he knew that mantra was a fail when he heard the sounds of Logan shuffling to his feet, the boy probably intent of walking over this way to investigate. In that case, why bother hiding?

Before Logan could even get the chance to take his footsteps forward, Kendall stepped out from behind the pillar, forcing a smile as he waved to his old companion. "What's up, Logan?"

The brunet was speechless for a moment. Kendall was the last person he thought he would see, considering that it seemed the blonde was avoiding him for the past few weeks. Then he seemed to recall how his discovery came about, "Wait, were you laughing at me?"

Kendall made a clicking noise with his tongue before answering, "What if I was?"

"Gee, and here I was thinking you were more civilized than that."

The blonde let out a laugh, instantly forgetting his problems as he waltzed over to the shorter boy and spouted, "You should've seen yourself though! Dude, you were panicking over that cell phone like it was your life and you couldn't even pick it up!"

"Well excuse me for caring about my technological items, it's not like a replacement can come cheap!" Logan replied. The boy felt slightly embarrassed that Kendall had witnessed his panic attack over a tiny little thing and it didn't help that he'd caught sight of his clumsiness.

The blonde grinned down at him, "At least your caring made it entertaining."

Logan rolled his eyes, the brunet glancing over his shoulder at the pillar to where Kendall had been hiding. It was a good spot that he picked too, pretty secluded. Had it not been for his laughter, Logan may have walked right by without a clue. "So… how long have you been watching me from a distance like that?"

"Just today." Kendall was surprisingly not hesitant in his answer.

"… Can I ask why?"

"I missed you."

'_Oh __my __god, __why __did __I __say __that_?' Kendall was even beginning to scare himself with these blunt responses.

Logan seemed a little stunned by this answer, a pause hovering between them shortly as the brunet processed then unexpected words. Deciding it was safe to give a similar response, he lowered his eyes to the ground as he whispered a soft, "I missed you too."

Kendall actually twitched forward at that response, half driven mad by the crazy strong urge to embrace the boy and bury his face in the small cradle of his neck. He kept his feet firmly planted though, and instead sought joy in gushing over those words. That was probably the _sweetest_ thing he'd ever heard. Not to mention, it slightly boosted his confidence in thinking that Logan may have treasured him in the same way he did. It'd nearly sounded like it, at least.

"So, Logan, you wanna maybe go grab breakfast?" Kendall gestured to the café behind him, taking advantage of his confidence while he still had it.

The brunet perked up at this, nodding with a smile as he replied, "Sure."

Just like that the two walked into the café, side by side, the same way they had done the weeks before any of their problems got in the way. After placing their orders they sat together near a windowsill, making small conversation. Kendall had missed this dearly, missed seeing smiles graze over Logan's beautiful face, his eyebrows furrow when he was thinking, his fingers lace perfectly onto the cup in his hand as he brought it up to his pursed lips for a sip. Everything this boy did was intriguing, every movement he made, every word he uttered—

'_Every __little __thing __he __does __is __magic_.' The blonde completed in his mind as he half listened to the talk Logan was giving him about quadratics and a formula he found interesting in his algebra class the other day. He paused mid-way his story though, excusing himself as he dug out the vibrating phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

Kendall watched as his eyes scanned the screen, the boy seeming to be reading a long text message as the blonde took a sip from his frappe. Logan finished in no time though, and his chocolate eyes flicked upwards to lock with Kendall's own gaze, the blonde arching an eyebrow upwards in question for the boy to give a response.

"I, uh, gotta go… it's Cindy."

Kendall's stomach did a double flip at the mention of the girl's name, the former hockey captain completely having forgotten that she was the reason for him avoiding Logan in the first place, the reason for their distance. Worst of all, it reminded him that he still hadn't answered Logan's question, something he doubted that the other had forgotten.

The brunet didn't even bring it up though, and he simply got out of his seat. An awkward silence now filled the atmosphere as he swung his backpack over his shoulders, his eyes avoiding Kendall's the whole time. Once he was up he paused in his movements before speaking, "I guess I'll… see you later."

"Yeah…" Kendall could only breathe, trying to not let a sign of stress sound in his voice but he was sure Logan caught it.

The short boy chanced a look up at Kendall. Their eyes locked for a split second before he tore them away and marched out. That stare though, that one instant where Logan let him look into his eyes, he swore he saw some form of hurt.

His chest tightened.

He didn't like Logan looking that way.

But most of all, during that exchange, deep in the other's solemn gaze… he had swore he saw clear affection and guilt that had been directed right at him. Logan's eyes, they had admitted a silent 'sorry' and displayed a longing he knew was reflected in his own.

It made his thoughts swarm and his heart race.

He then found himself thinking of something that really hadn't crossed his mind before: Could Logan possibly want to reciprocate feelings but somehow felt as compelled as he did not too?

* * *

><p>Kendall stared at his phone like it was the devil himself.<p>

His grey cellular device sat before him, a silent creature on his nightstand, beckoning, teasing, and mocking the blonde with its presence. If technology were people, Kendall could practically imagine his phone laughing at the fact that he'd been so scared all afternoon to even come near it.

'_Just __call __him_.' Kendall tried to convince himself for the billionth time that day.

He had been sitting cross-legged on his bed for most of the time, American government textbook opened in his lap that he was _supposed_ to be reading, but his thoughts were all about Logan. Well, usually they were, but he was never this preoccupied. They had intensified because of their run in this morning and now he was seriously contemplating telling the eighteen year old genius his feelings.

Call him crazy, but everything was pushing him in that direction at the moment and he was seriously struggling in holding back.

'_I __can__'__t __call __him. __I __can__'__t __call __him, __shut __up_.' He recited over and over in his mind, trying to force his eyes back onto the words of text before him, though he was failing miserably. All of his attention bore into that stupid phone.

"Ugh, I feel so pathetic…" Kendall found himself moaning out loud, throwing his head back to come in contact with the white of the wall behind him, the impact resulting in the sound of a soft bang. It hurt, only a little, but he'd needed that.

Really, Kendall couldn't think of the last time he'd been this conflicted over making a phone call, or rather in telling someone else about his feelings. That never happened! He was always in control, he always knew how to handle a situation, he always made the plans, he was Kendall Knight and that's what he _did_! But no, here he was, confidence and assertion deteriorated, scared to make one measly _phone__call_.

He couldn't though.

He didn't want to open his mouth if Logan was going to react badly.

'_Are __you __out __of __your __mind? __What __are __you __even __questioning? __Did __you __**not **__see __his __face __this __morning_?'

Somewhere from inside this voice was kicking in, and he listened to it intently.

'_His __face __Kendall, __remember __his __**face**__. __He __looked __as __happy __to __see __you __as __you __did. __And __don__'__t __tell __me __you __forgot __when __he __admitted __that __he __missed __you? __Did __you __**not **__hear __how __softly __he __said __that __to __you? __How __he __looked __away __almost __out __of __embarrassment_?'

Kendall found himself smiling in memory at it. Logan had never looked so shy.

'_And __at __the __end __when __you __looked __into __his __eyes, __**don**__**'**__**t **__you __even __deny __there __wasn__'__t __some __type __of __feeling __in __there_. _That __**look **__he __gave __you __Kendall, __that __desperate __and __pleading __look, __he __**has **__to __like __you_.'

That was it.

Just visioning it again, those sad brown eyes that Kendall liked so dearly, that he saw in his dreams and imaginations, looking at him like that with so much raw emotion and apology— Kendall was leaping out of the comforters like quicksilver, the blonde snatching up the phone and dialing up Logan in a flash.

He must've been on some type of extreme adrenaline boost because the second he heard a click on the other line and Logan's answer of "hello" his heart was pounding loudly in his ears again. Kendall felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach as the realization of what he was doing was sinking in.

"Hello…?" Logan's voice came again, the brunet wondering if Kendall was really there.

"Hi," Kendall managed to choke out, his voice suddenly sounding far away.

"Hey there Kendall, freaked me out for a moment, thought I was getting a call from the dead. After all, American government does give some people heart attacks."

The small comment eased the blonde a little, a small smile gracing across his lips despite the fact that he was practically shaking in his socks. He managed a laugh though, "Uh, listen though, Logan, I- I called you for a specific reason."

"I'm all ears." The brunet replied instantly, and Kendall could imagine the boy sitting up in attention.

"Logan you… do you remember the question you asked me about why- about why I didn't like your girlfriends?"

There was a pause.

For those seconds all Kendall could hear was his heavy breathing. He wondered if he had stunned the genius with the topic he'd been trying to avoid for quite a while now. He must've.

Then Logan responded, "Yes."

Kendall swallowed.

It hurt, but he couldn't turn back now. "Well… I have an answer."

'_I __can__'__t __believe __I__'__m __doing __this_.'

The silence on the other line was deafening, the ever so patient brunet probably had paused everything what he was doing just to listen to hear what Kendall had to say. He was clutching the phone so tightly in his grasp his fingers hurt, his mind swarming with the possibilities of what he could say next. How should he place his words? How should he say them? How should he start?

Then he realized. '_No, __I __can__'__t __do __this. __Not __over __the __phone. __I __have __to __see __his __face_.'

"Where are you?"

Kendall wouldn't be surprised if the brunet was being ultimately confused by his random changes in topic today. He sure sounded like it, "I'm uh… in my dorm room?"

Kendall looked at the time. 8:30pm. Yeah, it wasn't too late of an hour.

"Meet me at the front of your building, where I usually drop you off. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"What, Kendall are you out of your mind? It's dark and you just left 3 hours ago and now you're coming back? Do you know how much gas money that's going to -"

"I don't care." The blonde stated firmly. "I'll drive over there even if it takes me billions. This isn't something I can say over the phone."

Logan had no response to that.

Good, he needed to know this was serious.

"See you there at nine."

He flipped his phone shut.

* * *

><p>Kendall arrived on PWU campus around 9pm and pulled into the first parking lot he saw. He ignored the cold autumn-turning-to-winter winds that attacked him the second he got out of his car, the blonde only wrapping his trench coat tighter around his body as he hustled out of the parking garage and down the dimly lit walkway that would lead him to where he knew Logan would be.<p>

He jogged faster than he knew he should've, the cold air stinging his lungs upon intake, but Kendall was not going to give himself a freaking rest until he saw his precious guy friend standing before him in the flesh. And surely, when he pulled up around a corner of trees, there the shorter boy stood, their eyes locking instantly as he pulled himself to a trot.

Kendall stopped right in front of him, the blonde taking a moment to catch his breath. The whole time the other surveyed him critically, wondering just what it was that had to be said in such a manner that it could only be done when they were face to face. Needless to say, all the possibilities of what it could be, were scaring Logan and part of him just wanted to run all the way back up to his dorm. He knew better than to do that though, especially in this crucial moment.

He was about to get an answer to his question.

Finally Kendall looked up, his face was hard to see in this dark lighting, but Logan could just about make out the distinct fixtures of his lips and nose. Although, it made him really uncomfortable that he could not see exactly what emotion Kendall's eyes held. He imagined it to be a very serious gaze, based on the tone of voice the other had spoken over the phone.

"You promise not to freak out about what I'm going to tell you?"

Well… he could try. "Yeah."

Kendall straightened up, his moist palms clenched tightly at his sides.

This was it. No delaying it all anymore.

"I, myself…" Kendall took a deep breath.

He could only hope that he had chosen the right moment to say this.

"I love you, Logan."


	4. CHAPTER FOUR:: Faster Pt1

_Wow, I am literally crying at all the great reviews you all left me for the last chapter! You've made me ecstatic, thank you so much! Wish I could throw you guys a party or give you presents or something! So, klolo8, anon, Bridget Narcissa Malfoy, Gabsikle, 801-chan, yoursomeday, onlythatdaydawns, squoctobird, and SiriusHPLover, you guys have my heart okay?_

_Moving on, a little reply to squoctobird: Yes, this story is going to be focusing more on the premise of their relationship and its hardships following the stories of the songs in the fanmix. A little spoiler, things start getting real angsty in Part Two, so enjoy the easy-fluffy winding road of Part one while you can!_

_I hope you guys enjoy Chapter Four. I really love the way it came out, and this has been dubbed my sister and I's "favorite chapter"! We also like the song it's based off of, "Faster" by Matt Nathanson, easily a top liked on part one of the fanmix!_

_On a side-note, we are officially a month away from the release of Elevate. I am so stoked! _

**Find the inspiring fanmix at:**

theprincessandrajah's tumblr! (slash)tagged(slash)the_kogan_fanmixes

**The Kogan Trilogy:: Falling is Like This**

PART I- Falling is Like This

CHAPTER FOUR:: Faster

PART ONE: Speeding Up

'_I __love __you, __Logan_.'

The brunet could not believe he had just heard those words come out of Kendall Knight's mouth. Love... as in love-love? As in head over heels for him love? As in Kendall wanted to date him love?

That was an entirely different possibility of what Logan had thought the blonde would tell him. He had expected maybe some kind of a lecture, or maybe even a scolding, a rejection of their friendship, or even Kendall telling him he'd figured out everything he had done was just to hide his obsession with him and how weird he was—but not this!

"You don't… you don't mean that in friend terms do you?" Logan couldn't help asking. He just needed to know that what he was hearing wasn't some hoax, a joke, and it wasn't helping that the genius couldn't quite see Kendall's honest expressions right about now.

The blonde breathed a loud sigh, bringing his hands up to fist in his hair, "_Please _don't make this any harder than it already is…"

That exasperated tone definitely wasn't a fake one, that's for sure, and now Logan was even doubly stunned than he was before. He really did not know how he was supposed to respond to this, and he needed to analyze this new piece of information before he could even think of a way to respond.

"Uhm… give me a second, I kind of need to process this." Logan held a hand up as he racked his brain for reasons as to how, everything that happened the past weeks, all of Kendall's actions, how it all added up to this "love" thing.

The hockey jock stayed in silence for the moment then. He didn't dare to move from the spot in which he stood. Although, his nerves were beyond shaking and he couldn't handle anymore silence, or waiting. He wanted a response to this _now_. Anything, something, just as long as the brunet didn't leave him here questioning every step he'd made this afternoon.

"Oh god, Logan if anything just let me know if you hate me or something, don't keep me in this quiet here to think." Kendall was practically begging, the questions surging through his mind starting to overwhelm his conscious.

"No, no, I don't hate you." The other responded almost instantly, hands itching to reach out and grab his friend in case he dared to run, though he didn't because he worried it'd be an invasion of his space. He willed Kendall to stay and bit his lip, "I just… I didn't expect for you to say that. At all. And I guess I'm just trying to see how it makes sense that you could… feel that… for me…"

Kendall didn't miss the notion that Logan had skipped out on saying the "L" word. Honestly, it only hurt him a little, because it meant that Logan certainly didn't feel the same strong affection back, especially when he had hoped so much that he did. Now wasn't the time to dwell over that though.

"You don't need to understand how I ended up liking you- heck, I don't even know how myself -all you need to know is that I feel this way _now_ and I want to know… I want to know what you think about it."

What he thought about it?

Well, he couldn't see any other way to respond than to be honest. Honesty was a hell a lot of embarrassment right now but, the brunet deemed, that since Kendall had been courageous enough to come out with his feelings then he might as well spill everything.

He shuffled his feet, and looked up. "Okay, to be truthful, I'm fine with it. It's a little… stunning, but nothing I can't handle. I don't hate you, I don't… uh, think it's weird and," Logan gave a brief pause before continuing. "The… the thing is I don't- how do you know that you're really, yknow, with me? I mean, how do you know it's not a minor obsession, or a phase or -"

"I can't explain it to you. It's, for a lot of reasons really. But I can tell you I'm sure, there isn't someone else I've had my eyes, and mind, on since the start of this year..." Kendall answered earnestly, and then furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "Why?"

Logan glanced away at that moment, scratching the back of his neck as he admitted, "Because I wanted to be sure that I also… to you."

The blonde perked up at this. He practically demanded, "Go on."

He gave a sigh, closing his eyes, "I've been thinking about you a lot these past months. It was really just thinking at first, but then it turned into a… lot of thinking. I thought you would find out one day that the only person I spent time with on campus was you, possibly also discovering my thoughts… so I got girlfriends. They were also supposed to try and stop the, uh… obsession."

"Did it work?" Kendall couldn't help interjecting, causing the other to open his eyes.

At this, Logan couldn't help giving the other a smirk as he outstretched his arms and gestured to the both of them, "What do you think?"

Kendall beamed a smile and couldn't hold himself back any longer. The eighteen year old practically threw himself at Logan, wrapping his arms around his shoulders tightly, burying his face in his hair. The shorter boy smelled of lavender shampoo, mixed with his own unique fresh scent, and he felt so comfortable and warm against his chest. Finally, _finally_, Kendall had him in his arms just like he'd wanted for all these weeks and he couldn't be any happier.

"K-Kendall I never said that I l-l-lo-"

"I know." The blonde pulled away reluctantly, but he had to in order to show Logan that he understood. Their eyes met, illuminated by the dim light of the lamppost behind them and he explained, "I get it. You don't know if you feel the same way back, but you do know that you feel something because you think of me. You're not entirely sure of what that means yet though. It's okay."

Logan's eyes widened slightly, "Wow, you are smart."

He chuckled, "Got it all from your questions. Not all of us hockey players lack a brain you know."

"Only in American government, huh?"

"You're never going to stop teasing me about that are you?"

Logan gave a smile, "Nope."

Kendall returned the gesture before speaking, "Logan, I have just one more thing to ask you before you go back to your room."

"What is it?"

He gripped the other's shoulders, lips settling back into a straight line as he locked with the other's eyes in a serious manner, "Go out with me, Logan. I know that you're not sure of what you feel, or anything, but give me a chance to show you what I know _I_ feel. I promise I won't do anything you won't like."

Logan knew Kendall's question was a big one, and he knew that he was suppose to think thoroughly about this, weigh out the pros and cons, the pluses and negatives, if taking that chance was really worth it -but he didn't. He didn't think about it at all, because he trusted Kendall, because Kendall was his best-friend, and he found himself responding in no more than ten seconds, "Okay."

Normally he would've scolded himself, but how could he regret the answer he gave when Kendall's whole face lit up like that, when the blonde gave him a smile that one would see on a child that just got the world's best Christmas gift? It made him feel really good, in turn, to know that he meant that much to someone.

"Can I kiss you?"

The question he was asked surprised him, but again, it was something he didn't quite want to give an absolute no to.

"Yes."

With that, Kendall cupped Logan's chin in his right hand and leaned down to meet those small lips he had so long been restricted from touching. The kiss was soft, light, Kendall relishing in the feeling of Logan's soothing skin pressed against his, and the blonde pulled away within seconds, not wanting to scare the brunet by taking it any further.

He grinned down at the quiet boy before him, "Good night."

"Yeah…"

The hockey jock gave the boy a short wave from turning away and walking back around the corner to the parking garage from which he came. He would've liked to stick around but, after all, he still had an American Government quiz to study for. Not that he particularly minded now of course.

And there Logan stood, dazed, watching the blonde disappear down the walkway, a hand over his lips where he could still feel the tender touch of Kendall before.

* * *

><p>'<em>Hmm, <em>_maybe __if __I __transfer __the __x __to __the __other __side __and __somehow __got __rid __of __the __radical __then __the __problem __will __actually __make __sen_-'

"Ahh!" Logan was scared out of his thoughts when his vision of his algebra assignment before him was obscured by an unforeseen darkness. He had almost practically jumped out of his seat, whomever it was that stood behind him breaking out into a fit of laughter.

It was then that Logan realized that the darkness over his eyes was caused by the feeling of something particularly warm pressed softly against his eyelids— hands, that most likely belonged to the person whom was laughing at him, and Logan was not stupid in recalling that this had happened before just a couple days ago. He knew who it was.

"Kendall," he practically shouted, turning his head around, the other's hands releasing his hold. Logan was met with the sight of a bubbly and grinning young male who was kneeling behind the backside of the soft lobby chairs he'd been sitting in, his head inches away from his own, eyes alight. "Can you at least give some kind of warning before you do that? I keep getting scared I'm going blind!"

The other giggled as he rose to his feet, coming around the end of the sofa to take a seat next to Logan. "No can do Logie, otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"Logie…?" The brunet couldn't help reciting. It was his first time hearing it of course, and he hadn't been quite sure if he'd even heard right.

"Yeah," Kendall gave a nod of acknowledgement, "I thought it'd be a nice nickname to give you, y'know since we are going out and all— why, you don't like it?"

"No, no, it's fine." Logan diverted his eyes away from the other. He pretended to be reabsorbed into the text of jumbled numbers in his lap as he admitted, "It's just that it's going to take some getting used to is all."

The taller knew that Logan wasn't really one to blush, something he wasn't accustomed to since all his former dates turned red as beets as a result to his slightest actions, but he found he rather enjoyed Logan's shy quirk. The boy tended to mumble and shift his eyes downwards when he was embarrassed, like right about now, and it was so darn adorable it made him want to scoop the boy into his arms and snuggle him tight.

Not that he could at the moment. He was pretty sure the other college students around them would question.

So he just sat and smiled to himself, pulling his phone out of his pocket and flipping through previously unopened email as Logan went back to completing his previously unresolved problem.

Here they sat, eighteen year olds Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell, two students who had become friends right about 3 months ago and had just started dating a little over a week ago. It was, technically, one-sided, but that was beside the point. The point was both boys were willing to give a try at a relationship and, though things were proceeding quite slowly, they were genuinely happy. Kendall did not have to worry about girls getting all over the guy he wanted and Logan no longer had to hide his obsessive thoughts about Kendall.

The only other thing that sucked was the fact that they didn't express their relationship openly. They were two guys after all, in a society where the majority claimed that only men and women together was right, and Logan specifically stated that he'd rather not come out for fear of what other's judgment may be. Kendall knew that the truth behind that was just Logan being afraid of getting bullied on his sexual orientation and, though the blonde tried to explain that they were "in college and not most other students would _care_", the genius kept his firm ground. He thus hoped of the possibility of changing Logan's opinion of this later, despite the fact that he was willing to obey his wishes now.

Thus they sat, in the same way together as they had done in the past, though Kendall had placed himself significantly closer to the brunet to the point that their thighs touched. It was a pleasant change, compared to their old distance, although it doubled as a major distraction for Logan. He wasn't exactly used to being this close to a person, and being close to Kendall was no better. The blonde radiated heat and warmth that caused his heart to race and mind to haze over. Even though it was just the lightest feel of pressure against the side of his left leg Logan couldn't stop thinking about it—his concentration too far gone from the algebraic equations before him.

"Hey, Logan, you wanna take a break from that little study break of yours and join me for a walk outside?" Kendall's voice drew his attention and the brunet looked up at him from his notebooks, noticing that the blonde had put down his cell phone. He was probably looking for another way to be kept busy during his free time and Logan would comply but…

"Sorry, but I don't think I can. Mid-terms are coming up you know, I've got to review this material. You should be studying too you know." Logan reminded him as he twirled the pen in his hand.

"Oh come on, those tests are in one week. I have plenty of time." Kendall rolled his eyes. "And you, you're a top student anyway, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Being a top student has nothing to do with automatically knowing everything about the curriculum." Logan cut him off, pointing the pen to his nose before turning back to the papers in his lap.

He heard the other sigh, "Logan, come on, you can study later. Please, let me spend some time with you?"

"I promise to make it up to you later, it can wait -" Logan choked on the rest of his words as he felt the sensations of Kendall's light butterfly touches on the back of his neck, his fingertips gracing over sensitive skin and ruffling the tips of his hair. The brunet found his head turning to see the other who was currently giving him a plain innocent look, like he wasn't teasing Logan or anything.

"You are so damn sneaky, aren't you?" Logan tried to offer a glare, but it was really hard to when Kendall was smiling at him like that.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The other practically sung.

'_Yeah __right, __you __know __I __fall __prey __when __you __touch __me_.'

"Okay," Logan gave in, closing his notebook and shoving it in his bag. "Let's go you attention demanding jerk."

"Why thank you, I try." Kendall was probably grinning like a madman as he followed the genius out of the building, certainly drawing other people to look, but he could care less. He liked Logan far too much, and just spending even a little bit of extra time with him sent him into a state of complete bliss, especially since they were in a relationship —which _god_, he couldn't even believe was happening.

"So, where exactly are we walking to?" Logan asked the teen besides him, the two fitting into a comfortable stroll along with the mass of students commuting along the open corridors.

"Nowhere, we're just walking." He replied honestly, stepping in closer to his boyfriend.

Logan shrugged, "Okay, suits me as long as we —Kendall!"

He had been unable to contain the squeal that escaped his lips at the feeling of the blonde's left hand gripping his right. The other's fingers slipping in between the spaces of his own caused an electric shock to shoot up through his spine, his heart practically jumping right up out of his throat.

"Calm down Logan, geez, you make it sound as if I just molested you." The hockey jock couldn't help but crack up at the other's reaction. Goodness gracious, the bookworm had looked absolutely petrified.

"You might as well have!" Logan accused back at him, his eyes only glancing once at Kendall before he turned his head and pretended to look out at the scenery of the buildings and trees besides them. "It's not fair, you always scaring me."

Oh, there was the tell-tale embarrassment quirk again.

In response, Kendall offered the other a tight squeeze on the hand that he held. He swore he felt Logan squirm, though he wasn't quite sure if it was because he was flustered or he wanted to break free. He quickly shook the second option out of his head. If Logan had wanted to flee he would have done so the moment the blonde had grabbed his hand, but he hadn't. He _hadn__'__t_, and the best part was that this was the first time Logan had let him hold his hand in _public_.

The glee it brought him was too much to bear.

Without any further thinking, Kendall sharply turned into a corner that opened up to the back of an academic building behind the library. He pulled Logan with him into the isolated location, pushing him up against the wall where he knew they wouldn't be seen, much thanks to the giant hedges of bushes obscuring them from sight.

Keeping to his promises, Kendall forced himself to ask first, though it sounded more like a desperate beg, "Logan, please, _please_ let me kiss you."

"U-uh," The thought alone was enough to reduce Logan into a nervous wreck of a mess more so than he already was. "I appreciate the inquiry but next time you don't really have to ask, as long as we're not in front of people you can-"

Apparently that was all that the hockey jock needed to hear. The boy lurched forward and seized Logan's lips, simultaneously wrapping his arms around the small boy's waist, pressing him flush up against his body.

Logan could barely comprehend anything that was going on anymore. He'd only been kissed by the other boy maybe four times since the beginning of their relationship, with each one affecting him more than the last. Maybe the overwhelming sensations he was feeling each time was the strength of Kendall's love, or maybe the blonde was just getting better at kissing— whatever the reason, he knew that if it kept getting to him like this, one day, he was just going to lose it.

The brunet whimpered at the feeling of Kendall's tongue swiping against his closed lips. They had yet to share an open-mouthed kiss, mostly because Logan had been trying to stay low on the intimacy until he figured out his feelings, but right now all he really wanted was for Kendall to make-out with him until he was breathless.

So he let him.

The second Kendall's tongue touched his Logan let out a moan. He couldn't help it. The blonde's heat was radiating all over his body, as there was no where he didn't seem to be touching, and his taste bursting across his buds, a combination of something sweet and something so uniquely Kendall. A pleasant shiver spread through him at the notion of Kendall licking the roof of his mouth, causing the brunet to wonder why he'd refused to do this before. He was crazy to resist, this was all around lovely.

Then it was over, the blonde pulling away allowing them both to gasp for fresh air to breathe. The first thing that Logan noticed was the fact that he'd had his arms locked around the other's neck, when he had decided to do so he did not remember, and the second thing was the lingering taste of Kendall on his lips. He must've still been fogged up after the kiss because the brunet felt no embarrassment as he kept his gaze locked with his boyfriend and admitted as he licked his lips, "You taste like strawberries."

Kendall chuckled at this, nuzzling his forehead against his. "Must be the flavor of the gum I had this morning."

"That would explain the slight artificial taste."

"Oh, you notice those things?"

"Mhmm, I'm not majoring in chemistry for nothing."

The blonde cracked a grin, "Always so smart, huh?"

"Always," Logan assured him, finding himself smiling as well, the close distance between their faces and Kendall's arms around his waist not seeming to bother him at all. Sure it kept his adrenaline pumping wildly, but that was nothing he couldn't handle. Then Logan broke into a frown, and he unexpectedly let his sudden thoughts slip from his mouth, "Hey, Kendall, what do I taste like?"

He wanted to bang his head against a wall the second he asked, but it's not like he could do it when he was being held in a tight grasp this way; he half thanked Kendall for keeping himself from giving his mind brain damage.

Meanwhile, the other seemed to be seriously contemplating the question, his lips twisting in thought as he scrunched his nose and looked up at nothing in particular. He stayed in this position for quite a while, before gracing a smile and turning his face back downwards at Logan, green eyes bright and earnest as he announced, "You taste like sunlight."

The genius' mind was completely boggled with his statement, unable to possibly comprehend how it was possibly to taste an intangible substance that consisted of nothing more than gamma ray radiation produced by a chemical reaction that fused hydrogen to helium. Or maybe it was just him. He did tend to look at things from a scientific matter nowadays.

Lost, he admitted, "Kendall I don't think sunlight has a, uh, taste."

"Well of course not," Kendall rolled his eyes. Sometimes Logan was just too logical, though it certainly was amusing. "I just figured that if sunlight were to acquire a taste it'd be something like you."

"Uhm… thanks I guess?" He knew it was a really nice comment but he couldn't shake the thought of the chemical makeup, his thoughts reeling in possibilities.

Kendall chuckled at this, automatically knowing Logan was having trouble ditching the literal description. "Logan, it's a special compliment okay? Not everyone gets told they taste as amazingly heavenly as sunlight."

It was then that Logan understood what the other was saying, and the brunet snuggled right into the comforting crook of Kendall's neck. He felt the other's rumbling low laugh, the jock's thick warm fingers stroking the top of his head, and Logan thought to himself that he was really glad he'd decided to give this sappy romantic a chance.


	5. CHAPTER FOUR:: Faster Pt2

_Did you guys notice I upped the rating? Well now you do! So take this as a warning, there is going to be, er, mature themes in this story, and there's a little bit of such at the end of this chapter so if you're not cool with it you might wanna skip…_

_Also enter Mercedes Griffin! I thought she was very good for this role of trying to claim Logan. The way Kendall also got protective of him in Demos further convinced me of incorporating somewhat of a rivalry between the both of them over Logan in this story. Though I'm not sure if she really is going to show up more hmm..._

_On the other hand, sorry guys, this update is so overdue! I'm just having a bit of writer's block that is preventing me from getting writing done, but don't worry I'm determined to stick through until the end! I'm also doing Nanowrimo to help me with keeping up in my writing for this fic. Updates may come slow from here on out, but hopefully not too slow!_

_Anyway, much thanks to all of you who commented last chapter! You guys make me so happy, if only I could show you my feelings! Oh and to Jasmine who inspired this: eek I was just excited to get comments from you! So, it's okay even if your comments are short and sweet!_

_Hope you all enjoy :)_

**Find the inspiring fanmix at:**

theprincessandrajah's tumblr! (slash)tagged(slash)the_kogan_fanmixes

**The Kogan Trilogy:: Falling is Like This**

PART I- Falling is Like This

CHAPTER FOUR:: Faster

PART TWO: Too Fast

Logan was not used to this style of tutoring at all, and he was rather unsure if it was even being effective.

Normally, within this little private cubicle on the second floor of the university library, he would be sitting down next to a fellow student and attempting to explain the material as they sat side-by-side. They would be equally spaced between each other, the textbook settled in the middle, as he would explain certain passages or equations.

Logan never really tutored much, he wasn't a regular that offered his services at the academic center, but popped in every once in a while to gain some service learning hours. He didn't dislike tutoring when he did it though, the small number of students he did teach were always attentive and benefitted from his lessons. Logan found his tactic of sitting beside his student something that made them comfortable in those moments, the brunet preferring to imply that he was "on par" with them and not an overshadowing persona of authority.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of his current situation though. He'd never attempted to tutor a student when sitting in their _lap_.

"Kendall, are you even listening to me?" Logan turned to face the blonde at the notion of feeling the other's chin press into his shoulder. He couldn't really see the full view of the other's face though, the top of his head was more prominent and he had to strain his vision to meet those green eyes which, by the way, never looked so crystal clear and mystifyingly beautiful up close-wow that was _not_ helping his own concentration.

"I am listening." The vibration of the other's voice from his throat against his back, combined with the soft ghosting of Kendall's breath on his neck, made him shiver. He hoped the other had not caught sign of it.

Logan forced his mind back to the matter at hand, "Really, then what was I explaining just right now?"

He felt Kendall shift under him as he craned his neck forward to catch a glimpse of the opened textbook of American Government before them. His eyes skimmed the page until he caught sight of a red sub-header and read it out, "Constitutional Limits on the National Government's Power."

Logan let out a huff, "Kendall, I'm not stupid."

"I never said that you were."

"You know what I mean." He gave his best glare from his position. "And since this whole seating arrangement is not really working out I'm going to have to move-"

"No," The blonde exclaimed, pulling Logan back down before he could even get fully up, tightening his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He pouted at the other as he whined, "I'm comfortable and, come _on_ Logie, you promised to let me hold you today."

"I _know_ but maybe another day, because, seriously, Mid-terms are in four days and you aren't picking up on anything. Do you know how much jeopardy your grades will be in if you fail?"

"Yeah, but that's why I came over to campus on a _Friday_ for you to tutor me." Kendall reminded him.

"Oh really, and how's that working out for you? In this past hour do you think you've learned enough information to at least pass a quiz?"

The blonde sighed, the other had a point.

Reluctantly, he released his hold on the smaller boy and allowed him to stand up onto his feet. His body felt significantly colder and his hands missed the feel of Logan beneath his fingertips. He settled for folding his arms across his chest, an attempt to make him feel less like his hands were holding air, though it was nothing like cuddling another's human warmth. He leaned back in his chair as he watched Logan out of the corner of his eyes slip into the empty chair besides him.

The genius let out a sigh as well, folding his hands in his lap. He didn't like making Kendall so miserable. He could practically feel the gloom rolling off of him, and he had to admit that he did miss his comforting embrace and close proximity, though he wasn't about to tell the hockey captain how much he enjoyed being cuddled out loud.

However, at the moment though, Logan was sure that this suddenly depressing atmosphere was absolutely not going to help the other in his drive to get studying done.

He smiled, his mind already conjuring the perfect way to motivate him.

"Tell you what Kendall." Logan spoke as he scooted over closer to the blonde. "You've never been into my dorm room before right?"

The other perked up at this, slightly sitting up in attention, but keeping his face downward at the textbook as he tried to contain his excitement at the new topic of conversation. "No."

"Okay so, if we get started on this now and we get over chapters 1, 2, and 3 in the next, oh, 3 hours let's say, I'll take you over to the North Palmetto Hall dorms and I can show you my room before we go out for lunch to eat." Logan proposed. "Sound good?"

"Are you crazy? That's better than good, that's freaking awesome!" Kendall jumped onto his boyfriend without second thought, nearly crushing the other in a tight hug as he exclaimed, "This is great, it's like you're letting me into your own home!"

"I'm glad," Logan couldn't help smiling at his antics, Kendall's optimism renewed as he hopped back into his seat and focused his attention right onto the paper like it was the only thing in the world. Logan found it mesmerizing how with a simple proposal of doing something as easy as letting the other into his dorm, Kendall could become so determined and absorbed at finishing his tasks at hand. He was also far from understanding how it made him so zealous, the blonde looking as if he was going to explode with glee at the suggestion.

'_Hmm, __may be __it__'__s __got __to __do __with __the __whole__ "__Love__" __thing?_

…_How __much __does __he __like __me __anyway?_'

He didn't know it all exactly, but he had a feeling he was about to find out.

* * *

><p>Kendall was pretty surprised at how fast he ended up flying through the material of American Government within those short 3 hours. Normally he took a whole day or two to review everything, but he found that if he actually put his mind to it, he could do it—though he figured Logan being there was really the key because no one could explain things as well as he could. That boy was like a natural born teacher and Kendall was practically transformed into an A plus number one student by the end of their session.<p>

He was proud of himself, practically bounding out of the cubicle by the time they covered the last paragraph of chapter three. The blonde could not contain his excitement at the prospect of finally seeing the sights of Logan's makeshift bedroom, which also probably pushed him significantly more in studying. He definitely couldn't lie about that.

Logan didn't seem to grasp the concept of Kendall's enthusiasm for letting him into his dorm, the brunet bewildered as the jock hurriedly walked through the hallways, silently ushering Logan along faster to reach the North Palmetto Hall dorms. He knew Logan didn't see it, and he didn't expect him to. The thing was, he felt like going into the genius' room was a great privilege, especially because Kendall knew that a room was something that revealed so much of a person personality wise. Thus, just by simply stepping through the front door, Logan was letting Kendall, essentially, into his very own private life. Maybe he was reading too much into it but, in one way or another, with this simple gesture, Logan was either consciously or unconsciously opening up to the blonde.

He found it endearing.

Before they knew it, the two boys were strolling in through the front doors of the North Palmetto Hall dorm building. Kendall was pretty stunned with the scenery that lay out around him, mostly because he'd never really been inside. Sure he'd seen the South Bridge Hall dorms, even been inside a room of a classmates' once in assisting them bring down a project for their Spanish course, but never had he been in North's Hall. Just the simple thought that, this was the lobby in which Logan entered everyday, the same environment he strolled through on his way to bed, was nearly overwhelming to the blonde. He took it upon himself to map out the lobby in his head.

The front lobby wasn't nearly as big as it looked from the outside of the glass doors, but Kendall found the chairs were spaced evenly enough, students sitting and talking as he and Logan wove their way around. Streamers hung from the ceiling, a decoration of black and orange for the Halloween celebration that was quickly approaching, the curve of one close enough to Kendall's head to brush across the light strands of his hair as he passed. The cream colors of the walls and bright florescent lighting made the place look all-around cheery. If this was a mood kept throughout the rest of the building, personally, Kendall wouldn't have minded living here himself.

"Hello Maria," Logan greeted his R.A. as they passed the reception desk, the short Latina girl offering a loud greeting back and waving to Kendall as he passed. He returned the greeting, Logan informing him on who she was, the taller boy giving a nod as they plodded along.

They walked until they reached the elevators, coming to a stop alongside a small group of boys and girls who also stood in wait. Logan walked up to press the button to the second elevator.  
>"So what floor do you live on?" Kendall decided upon small talk to help ease the temporary set back.<p>

Logan fell back into place beside him after pressing the button, "Fifth floor. Somewhat a long way up I guess you could say. It's why I don't take the stairs much."

Kendall chuckled at this, "Not unless you wanted a healthy cardio workout before classes."

"Hah," Logan scoffed. "Have you seen my book bag? No one should ever go through the torture of running up and down five flights of stairs two times a day."

"Watch your tongue Logie, you may be dissing on someone's hobby here."

"And you would know?" Logan challenged with a grin.

"Mhmm," Kendall returned the favor. "Because how would you know that running up stairs with heavy backpacks isn't what I do on weekends?"

"Oh yes Kendall because you are _so_ muscular."

"You know it." The blonde winked, nudging the shorter and, in turn, drawing out another one of those pleasant laughs from that delicious mouth of his.

Goodness, but Kendall was really addicted to his voice. Any word that left his lips caught his ultimate attention, laughs even more so, the merry ringing a happy song to his ears that made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Yes, he decided, he absolutely loved Logan when he was in-tuned to his happiest nature.

A smile always suited him.

Kendall had not foreseen it, but a miniature storm had rolled in. A college wavy-haired blonde girl, well-defined in her curved physique, entered in through the back doors just as soon as a large group of students boarded the first elevator. The spacing ultimately clean between them, it left her little chance in missing the eye of her all too familiar math lab partner, and she strolled swiftly across the distance to her prey, heels clicking against the tiled surface signifying her approach.

She had the aurora of someone with a headstrong authority, dressed in a button down white shirt, her presence screaming dominance over Logan, who suddenly looked very small as she waved and called at him.

The hockey captain did not like the sight of this at all. Who was this girl and why was she here? She was certainly not one of Logan's exes, nor could she be his girlfriend... right? Logan was dating him, Kendall Knight, as he had agreed to on that chilly October night, so he couldn't have possibly gone off to get himself a girl. So then why was she barging in here like she meant something to him?

Kendall tried to contain his disapproval at her appearance, shoving his hands into the deep pockets of his usual brown leather coat, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists below the fabric.

"Mercedes, h-hey what are you doing here?" Logan was absolutely stunned to be caught by her, his attention really off guard.

"I live here Logan," she replied with a giggle. "Oh don't tell me you live here too?"

Kendall disliked the way her voice sounded so fake. It was like she knew and she was just trying to play him.

"Yeah, actually I do. Fifth floor." Logan replied simply, giving a small smile to her. Probably out of politeness, he hoped. "What about you?"

"Sixth." She answered back, a spare finger of her right hand finding one of her curls as she wound the hair around it tight. A flirty gesture, Kendall noticed. He didn't watch all those romance movies with his mother in the past for nothing.

'_Whoah_, _whoah __now __let's __not __jump __to __conclusions __here_.' A voice in his head chided him. '_This __girl __just __got __here_. _You're __just __letting __your __jealousy __run __away __with __you_.'

A ding of the elevator sounded throughout the lobby and students from the now opened stainless steel doors filed out, a bunch more filling in. They might've gone in too, but Logan and Mercedes seemed too absorbed in their friendly chatter to even notice.

"Wow, so you've been one floor above me the entire time?" Logan brought him back and Kendall observed his face, wide chocolate eyes and parted lips. He seemed generally surprised, which meant that he had no reason to suspect anything going on behind his back—

'_What __do __you __mean __behind __your __back_?' The voice kicked in again. '_Why __would __you __even __think __Logan __would __do __something __like __that? __He's __not __that __kind __of __person_!'

Yeah, there was a point there, he admitted as he watched his boyfriend exchange words with this seemingly authoritative female, telling her that it was no problem for him to help her out in reviewing the equations last weekend and that she was a smart, talented girl and that what she wearing made her a charm. Kendall cursed his niceness right then, wanting to only hear that mouth speak flattering compliments to him.

She gave a "thanks" at this, her left hand brushing slightly across the top of Logan's shoulder, the sight of another person touching his man only bothering him a little. The blonde twitched in dislike.

"So you on your way up?" he heard Mercedes inquire.

"Yeah, I'm just going to leave a few books and then, my friend, Kendall and I are going out to eat." The brunet gestured at him for the first time in the entire conversation, having obviously been forgotten since the unannounced guest's entrance.

She offered a small wave at him before turning back to Logan, a pout settling on her face that Kendall had to admit made her look kind of adorable. "Well that's too bad, because I was going to ask you to join me for lunch..."

Kendall's eyes snapped wide at this, and even more so when he saw her rest her right hand on Logan's shoulder, squeezing it tightly as she moved closer to him. If it wasn't obvious before it was now! Mercedes was hitting on Logan! She thought he was single, she thought he was available because he'd been introduced as a "friend" and she was openly asking him out!

"Well, maybe tomorrow we could meet up in the evening? I don't exactly have anything set..."

'_No, __no, __no_! _Logan, __why __are __you __saying __yes_?'

Then it hit him, Logan was oblivious to her attempts! He wasn't noticing anything!

But this wasn't going to happen, not if he was here.

Logan was his.

"Actually," Kendall cut in, catching Logan's free left wrist, wrapping his fingers tightly around the exposed flesh, dragging the short boy back to his side and ripping her hand free of its hold. "Logan and I happen to have plans for tomorrow and if you don't mind we'd like go keep it that way."

"Yes, we—huh, Kendall we don't -" but before the genius could say anything else to argue another ding went off from behind, signifying the arrival of another elevator, and Kendall took this as their cue to leave. The former hockey captain pulled the small boy harshly in through the doors and then slammed the button to their floor up, shooting Mercedes a glare as the door folded close between them.

She'd stared blankly at him, but honestly Kendall had hoped she'd gotten the message.

'_Really_, _how __many __girls __are __after __him __that __he __doesn't __notice_...?'

Logan, on the other hand, was feeling a mixture of emotions, mainly those of confusion and slight fear. He did not know at all what was going on with his boyfriend, why he'd made him lie to a girl about his weekend plans, or why he'd said it in a manner so crudely. She'd just been trying to be nice, inviting Logan out to eat, and the brunet didn't find it a bad idea to hang out with a current classmate just to get to know her. It was about time he try to branch out socially, right?

But, for some reason, Kendall had been more than opposed to it. He wouldn't have thought so, Logan figuring it to still be an annoyance if he hung around with the blonde all day. Boyfriend or not, he would've given him some space. Except here he was, Kendall Knight, frown and all, the atmosphere around him reeking of upset and disapproval. He was only a bit terrified if the silent tension in the air foreshadowed a horrid talk the two would have upon reaching Logan's dorm.

Neither of them spoke the rest of the way, and Logan jiggled his room key in the door nervously before pushing it open. He didn't even get a chance to hold it open, Kendall snatching his hand and jerking him in before slamming it shut.

Though he was driven by an awakened pool of jealousy, Kendall took in the sight of the dorm quarters before him. Currently they stood in an empty square pod of space, bathrooms to the right and left, one with a toilet and the other a shower, two doors leading to separate opened rectangular quarters standing before them. Logan shared a dorm with someone of course, a basketball fanatic it seemed, though he couldn't very much care about it now. All he cared was to confirm that he wasn't here, and that was enough.

Logan was pulled into his room unexpectedly, the brunet only slightly surprised that his boyfriend could figure it out without him even needing to speak, though he was sure, his dorm-mate, Sean's posters gave it away. He only caught a glimpse of his familiar surroundings, wooden desk off to the right corner, grey and white bed sheet covers and wall bulletin tacked with his priorities of things to do, before he heard Kendall smack his door shut from behind. The blonde ripped off the bags from their shoulders and threw Logan up against the cream colored back wall.

"Wha -" Logan didn't even get anywhere near completing his question before Kendall grabbed hold of his shoulders and shoved his tongue down his throat. The brunet was kissed hard, their lips pressed together so tightly it hurt, their teeth even clashing with Kendall's sharp movements. It was so different from the one he was given just a few days ago and it caused his heart to speed up so fast he thought he might give himself a heart-attack.

He'd never been kissed this aggressively before and it scared him.

The blonde felt the other's pale hands pushing hard against his chest, knowing full well that Logan was trying to get him away. He only felt slightly bad about forcing himself onto the brunet, especially since he'd promised to not doing anything he wouldn't have wanted, but he couldn't back off now. Logan needed to know who he belonged to. He needed to be reminded that he was dating Kendall and no one else.

His world needn't exist of anything besides him right now.

Logan felt Kendall bite down on his bottom lip. It was surprisingly soft, the blonde tugging and sucking at the skin between his teeth, the brunet whimpering in response. That had apparently drawn out something in him that made his thoughts haze over, Logan temporarily forgetting the nagging fears in his mind.

Then they were all gone, Kendall was kissing softly, tongue dancing in his mouth in a slow sensual dance. He was simultaneously aware of the blonde shedding his jacket, pulling off Logan's black coat off as well and tossing the items somewhere across the room, before pressing the genius back up against the door, laying his body atop of his, the blonde encasing him in an endearing warmth even his comforters could not provide.

It made his breath catch.

"Love you..." he heard Kendall whisper, breath ghosting over his ear before feeling his lips brush lightly against the shell. He shivered at this, and then broke into a gasp as he felt Kendall lick a sensitive area on his neck.

An uncharacteristic squeal escaped him at the notion of the other biting down on his exposed flesh before cringing at the stinging sensation of Kendall sucking mercilessly. It hurt, yes, but he didn't exactly hate it, not with the way it was spiking his blood. As soon as it had started it was done, his skin throbbing and dark, and it was only then that he vaguely realized Kendall had just marked him.

Logan had never been marked before.

The brunet was still trying to wrap his mind around the current events when his eyes caught Kendall's jaded ones, the jock looking up at him from his chest with that precious Cheshire cat smile. It made him unconsciously grin back and, the next thing he knew, he was feeling the other's plump swollen lips back on his.

Logan was completely gone. He couldn't even remember what he'd been scared about to begin with. All that mattered to him was Kendall and everything he was giving him, unimaginable happiness and glee, protection and unadulterated attention.

Then Kendall shifted his hips against his and the panic was back.

Logan gasped at the sensation that shot through his body, hands tightening their grip on the fabric of Kendall's plaid shirt.

He felt like he'd been shocked electrically. Was it possible for such a simple action done by someone to feel that good? Was he supposed to feel his heart hammering this hard against his ribs? What was going on with his emotions?

"K-Kendall s-s-stop...!" he screeched when the blonde moved again, the emotions and sensations stirring up his insides in unbelievable measures.

The former hockey captain looked up at the boy then, listening as Logan stumbled over his worlds, mind half distracted by that new look Kendall's irises spawned. Glazed over and dark, they spoke of silent passion and want...

"I-I've n-n-never... with anyone… t-this..."

Kendall's eyes widened at the realization of the message that Logan was trying to pass to him before he leaned in and pecked his lips, hoping that was reassuring enough before he spoke again, "its okay, I got you baby, I got you..."

And just like that the blonde entwined his fingers with his, nuzzling the brunet as he rested his head in the cradle in his neck before continuing, keeping a steady rhythm with his hips as he ground against the soft body of his love.

He was determined to make Logan feel things no one else had made him feel in the past. But even more so, he wanted Logan to feel what he felt.

"Nnngh, ahh..." Logan was letting out unintelligible moans, gripping hard onto Kendall. His eyelids were squeezed shut, as his mind was overwhelmed with a crazy amount of different sensations. He wanted to be away from here, yet here at the same time, and he could hardly grasp the reality that was happening around him.

All he could feel was Kendall, his fingers wound tight around his own, his heated breath coming out in harsh pants against his neck, his incredible warmth encasing him everywhere, everywhere it seemed, and that sweet sweet friction that fried his nerves every time Kendall thrust against him.

It felt beyond good.

Before long he was reduced to moaning out nothing but Kendall's name, the blonde relishing in his cries, even daring to bite down and mark him on the other side of his neck, never once stopping the pleasure he was feeding Logan. The brunet was a lovely mess and Kendall was more than proud he was the one making him like this.

"N-nooo, K-Kendall I'm gonna-!" Logan closed his eyes at the notion of the heat pooling in his groin and he was almost afraid to let loose in front of the blonde.

"Just let it out Logie," He heard Kendall speak in a rough voice, "Cum for me."

One last shout was all be gave before his body was subjected to convulsions, vision exploding into a sea of searing white light, drawing out a long broken moan of his lover's name as he was taken to the highest point of ecstasy.

The sight of an innocent Logan coming undone before him was beyond enough for him, the blonde engraving the memory of his red-flushed face into his brain as he spilled out all he had into his jeans, locking his mouth with Logan's one last time as he joined him in a heaven that was designated solely for the both of them.

Thy broke apart seconds later, their now lust-cleared vision allowing them to exchange sincere love-filled emotions, though it was broken within milliseconds, Logan toppling over, his knees way too weak to hold him up anymore.

"Whoa," Kendall exclaimed catching the slumping boy in his arms. "Lucky I'm here, huh?"

"Nn," he felt the other mumble a hardly audible response from his spot in his chest and Kendall chuckled at this. He must've really overworked Logan's senses more than he thought.

With that in mind the blonde lifted the smaller boy into his arms bridal style, finding it no trouble to carry him to the bed that was placed only a few feet away, deciding that it would be better for him to rest a bit. After placing him on the mattress, Kendall slipped in right beside the boy, wrapping his arms around the other and bringing him over closer to him.

Logan settled for cuddling into Kendall's side, very much appreciating the prospect of lying down. He felt a light pressure on his head, then realizing that Kendall had kissed him lightly, and he couldn't help humming in appreciation as he closed his eyes. He suddenly felt very sleepy.

"G'night Logie," the blonde couldn't help teasing, consumed with glee as he squeezed the boy in his arms adoringly.

Surprisingly, Logan was able to reply, though the blonde had to strain his ears to catch his croaked response, "Kendall... one thing though."

"What is it?"

"Too fast..."

A slight pang of guilt hit him. "Sorry... I promise I definitely won't do it again."

The sign of Logan grabbing his hand around his waist was enough to convince him that he was forgiven though, and Kendall gave a small smile before resting his head right atop the other's, resolving to keep to his word this time around.

And, just like that, the two boys slipped away into an afternoon slumber.


	6. CHAPTER FIVE:: Falling is Like This Pt1

_Ack, Late-late update and gosh I hate doing this to you guys but real life got in the way. Not gonna bother you all with the details but let's just say it was hard for me to find time for writing.(Nanowrimo didn't go as well as expected :c ) Anyhow, I'm still working on FILT. I'm struggling a bit but hopefully I can plow out a lot in the upcoming Winter Break._

_Much thanks to TheClair24, kathrynew30, pixiejazz, klolo8 for reviewing. And also thanks to everyone who alerted and favorited and are creepily stalking without commenting, your presence makes me happy enough and you deserve some credit :)_

_Moving on, this is Chapter 5! I think it's the longest chapter of Part One… could be because the song is the song for the whole Part One/trilogy but I don't know._

**The Kogan Trilogy:: Falling is Like This**

PART I- Falling is Like This

CHAPTER FIVE:: Falling Is Like This

PART ONE: Road Beneath Us

The next day came just like any other, the brightness of the Saturday sun breaking through the blinds of Logan's bedroom window. The strands of light tickled his pale face, drawing the teenager awake from his deep slumber.

He groaned upon opening his eyes. The day was already overwhelming.

'_You've __gotta __get __up __though_.' A voice in his mind nagged him. '_Studying __for __your __mid-terms __isn't __going __to __wait __for __you_.'

And that was all it took to get Logan to his feet, the brunet rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he dragged himself to his bedroom door, throwing it open to the dark empty pod of hallway space. He flicked on the light switch to his right, his eyes immediately catching the scribbled message on Sean's closed door to the left beside him.

"Out to b-ball practice early, will take out trash later. Cya." was all it read. Logan shrugged. In that case, he didn't mind. It was not like he saw Sean often anyway.

He carried himself to the small bathroom on his left, taking care of business real quick before heading over to the sink and scrubbing his hands good. The genius splashed a handful of cold water onto his face too, the fresh liquid drawing him completely awake as he patted himself dry using a nearby blue towel. Upon looking up he noticed he'd wet a little bit of the mirror for which he apologized out loud as he proceeded to scrub the droplets away with the rag in hand.

It was then that he caught the sight of dark bruised patches of skin on his neck out of the corner of his eye.

He let out a gasp, his free left hand coming up to cover the mark on his right side. In that instant he hadn't remembered exactly how he'd gotten the blemish but, the moment he grazed his fingers over the area, the memories all came rushing back.

This wasn't just any bruise. It was a hickey.

It had been given to him by Kendall.

He covered his eyes in his hands for just that second, half-embarrassed in recalling the events of the previous afternoon, that heat-rushed moment that had seemed to awaken so many unknown feelings he had buried somewhere within. He still didn't totally understand himself now, but in that instant he had felt like chancing a jump and telling Kendall that he liked him, as in really _liked_ him, or rather anything mushy of the sort just to see that glowing smile on the blonde's face. He was unable to think of anything else besides him and their happiness.

Kendall had only mattered, he had only counted, and now, for some reason, even the simplest thought of the other young man holding his hand made his stomach do flips like it had never done so before. A kiss, well that made him feel like fainting, but not so much in a bad way.

To put it plainly, yesterday was some kind of revelation and now Logan swore he felt differently towards his boyfriend, or rather felt a stronger feeling he hadn't allowed to surface before until yesterday...

It was scary, frightening, and huge, unlike anything he had ever felt towards another person before and… wasn't it all too soon?

It was way too soon to want to trust someone in that way, too soon to hold a sense of attachment towards someone, to care for their emotions well-beings, to care about you, to care about _them_.

'_It __can__'__t __be__ "__Love__"__... __We__'__re __only __eighteen__…_' He couldn't help but think as he looked back up into the mirror, eyes lingering on the sight of his bites.

Yeah, he really had to do something about those. He didn't want to walk into public and have people silently questioning what exactly Logan had been doing the previous day.

'_Time_ _to __dig __out __the __scarves, __I __guess_,' he thought with a shrug as he turned to flip off the lights, the genius sauntering back to his room and kneeling down to open the bottom drawer of the dresser he'd placed below his bed.

He rummaged a bit until he pulled out a light beige one, deciding it to be simple enough to go with anything he wore, before getting up and walking over to the makeshift closet he'd placed on the empty racks in the left corner besides his door. However, on his way there, he spotted his phone on his desk and he paused.

9:15 it said, and in his mind he flashed back to Mercedes' request on the day before inviting him for lunch. Well, he did have her number and he was free, Kendall's lie the other day remaining just what it was. He could ask her to breakfast if she was awake...

For once, he didn't feel like being alone, especially on this morning, his mind needing a distraction from the whirling unspoken feelings and this intense feeling of worry that was building up in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p>Kendall yawned as he shoved in a handful of soup cans onto the second to top shelf along with others he had thrown into the back sloppily. He knew he'd have to pay for it and organize it into neat rows later but, at the moment, he just wanted to be done with this box.<p>

Oh, how he loathed his restocking duty. The blonde preferred to be active at the cash register. Then at least he'd have faces to distract him and conversations to make the day roll by faster but, nope, not today. Unfortunately, the local superstore found they needed more hands than cashiers at the moment so they put Kendall in the mix of that - not that he could complain because for sure he wanted to keep his job.

This helped to pay for a lot of his personal expenses. Sure, the a scholarship he retrieved back in middle school covered the first 2 years of his schooling, but Kendall was determined to eventually find better employment later on to further uphold the rest of his education and spending. He didn't want his mom to keep paying for him as it was, she had his younger sister Katie to care for after all, and—hello, he was _eighteen_.

Kendall knew he needed to learn stand on his own feet, now more than ever, no matter how much his mother insisted on being there for him. He was lucky he'd persuaded her to let him get his own apartment.

"Hey, Kendall, you almost done with those boxes?" The blonde turned to see his familiar co-worker, Steve pop his head around the corner of the aisle.

"Uh, sorta," Kendall called over his shoulder before unloading another armful of cans. "I got one more, but technically near done."

"Well hurry it up man," he shouted, "We're gonna need some help over by the back, there's a lot of egg cartons we have to unload."

"Got it," the blonde grunted, bending down to pick up one last handful, kicking the empty box aside as he shoved the last couple of cans onto the shelf.

He stepped back and surveyed the order. Some cans stood upright, others rolling on their sides, but none of them were in line, a jumbled mess that looked as if a preschooler had thrown it all on there. Yeah, he had to fix that.

Heaving a sigh, the blonde got to work in organizing, propping up the toppled silver cylinders and filing, trying at least to make it look somewhat presentable.

'_Well_, _at __least __this __is __better __than __reviewing __my __notes __for __government __class_,' he thought positively. Although the prospect didn't sound so dead terrifying now because he could actually make sense of most words, all thanks to Logan of course.

Kendall couldn't help grinning to himself at the memory of the genius, or rather what he had done with him on that Friday afternoon. His lover had been all kinds of cute and, though he knew a chance like that wasn't going to come again for a long while, he was glad he at least gotten to Logan just once... it was enough to calm his burning desires. Not to mention he'd gotten the chance to mark him. The blonde was sure that those hickeys would ward off all girls around him for a good two weeks, which he was proud of.

'_I_ _hope __Mercedes __sees __it_,' he couldn't help but give a snicker at the thought of her disappointed expression in finding out Logan already had someone else.

The blonde paused in his movements then, briefly flashing back to the following events of that afternoon. He'd woken up around two hours later, Logan already on his feet and urging the blonde to get up for them to eat. They'd dined at the local small buffet restaurant on campus, though the atmosphere between them, he'd noticed, had taken a different medium. He couldn't exactly place his finger on the emotion, but if he'd had to describe it he would've said awkward. He and Logan exchanged very little words.

The brunet had also kept a set distance, which only unnerved Kendall just the slightest bit, especially when he'd moved away when he attempted to hug him goodbye.

The rejection had completely hurt, though he'd tried not to show it, but Kendall thought he probably deserved it for his reckless actions. He had settled for waving goodbye, the former hockey captain having trouble sleeping that night in fretting if Logan would break up with him over the situation.

However, the blonde had called him about thirty minutes ago, and just the fact that Logan had picked up had helped to rest his nerves. He'd sounded surprised. The brunet had not seemed to expect Kendall calling him during breakfast (Kendall could hear the noises of the cafeteria in the background), and their conversation was relatively short. Yet Logan's words seemed to flow more naturally. At the end though, when they were exchanging goodbyes, Kendall couldn't shake the feeling that Logan had seemed like he had wanted to tell him something. What it was he wasn't sure, but he'd certainly been holding his tongue after he'd spoken "I love you".

'_Maybe __he __had __wanted __to __say __it __back_?' Kendall thought as he continued shifting cans around, his mind instantly enraptured by the idea.

He thought it could be a possibility. He wondered if Logan had maybe been able to sort out his feelings the night before, if Kendall had, through his actions, ended up helping him and not hurting him. After all, Logan wasn't furiously mad at him for what he did because they had snuggled afterwards...

'_He_ _might __just __need __a __little __extra __push_,' the blonde surmised, his brain already swarming with a plan to try and get Logan to open up to him more. Nothing in particular came to mind though.

Just then Kendall's phone gave off a loud vibration in his pocket and he immediately stopped in his actions to dig the device out of his pocket, grateful for the distraction. He flipped the phone open and saw he'd received a new text message.

'_Well_, _can't __hurt __anyone __to __read __it_,' he thought with a shrug as he clicked open the message. He'd expected it to be nothing special but, in fact, it was quite the opposite.

Kendall's eyes were blown wide at the sight of the words lit up on the screen before him. This had seriously uncanny timing.

He might've just been handed the "push" Logan needed.

* * *

><p>Logan had approached the front of the classroom at a steady pace, eyes looking over the sheet of white paper he held in his hand, mind going over the sets of problems for the last time.<p>

'_Okay_, _it __looks __fine, __everything_ _looks __fine_... _Just __turn __it __in __now_.' Logan looked up to greet the face of his math professor who sat behind the front desk, the boy giving a shy nod to the scruffy bearded man before placing his test a top the stack of others on the surface. He turned to make his way out then, releasing a breath he hadn't even noticed he'd been holding as he pushed open the front door, other students wrapping up their answers behind him. He could only hope he did well.

"Why do you have that face, Logan? You are the last one who should look worried about his exam." A voice from beside him made him jump. The brunet hadn't seen Mercedes exit along with him!

"Whoa, Mercedes can you work on trying not to scare a guy." Logan breathed as he pulled to a stop, resting a hand over his chest as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat.

The blonde female giggled in response, "Sorry, you know I didn't mean to."

Logan offered a smile, "Apology accepted. So, while we're here, how do you think you did on the exam?"

"Hmm," she looked over her shoulder to see another group of students exiting the class, the stream of them flowing more persistently now that everyone seemed to be finishing. "I would like to say I think I did well, but then I saw your face and knowing that you're stressed out about your test even though you're the smartest kid in class kind of sets off my confidence."

The brunet gave an apologetic expression, looking up into the girl's hazel eyes as he spoke, "My bad, you shouldn't feel that way because of me. I just have a bad habit of doubting myself all the time even though I know I did the work right."

"Aw," Mercedes turned sympathetic, patting the other lightly on his shoulder. "You're so ridiculous, you shouldn't feel that way especially because you like math so much. I'm sure you did perfectly fine, genius."

Logan gave a small smile at this, glad that she was so supportive. He really liked Mercedes for her kindness. "Thanks."

Just about when she'd opened her mouth to reply to this, Logan let out a squeal at the feeling of an unexpected pair of hands snap shut around his middle, the brunet jumping away in fear.

Laughter came from behind and Kendall's voice immediately filtered through his pounding ears, "Oh my god Logan, you seriously need a chill pill, it's just me!"

"Geez Kendall," the brunet snapped around at this, glaring at the blonde as best as he could while adjusting the strap of his book bag that had nearly fallen off his shoulders. "You idiot I could've gotten in trouble for screaming, people are taking exams!"

"It's not my fault you get scared so easily." The blonde replied, still grinning.

"Yeah well, can you try not to do it when I'm in the middle of a conversation?" Logan gestured to Mercedes, the slender female at his side in a flowery pink vintage dress.

Kendall met her intense stare, trying his hardest not to scowl at her sight as he spoke, "Sorry, didn't mean to intrude."

She smiled at him, though Kendall could already sense it wasn't genuine. The girl spoke a simple "that's okay" to him before turning back to speak to Logan, inquiring about what other exams he had to take for the week were. As she was speaking, Kendall couldn't help but notice the way she batted her eyelashes. She was still trying to flirt with Logan it seemed, and he frowned at this wondering why she was when he had so obviously taken visual claim-

'_Oh_,' Kendall's eyes fell upon the cream colored scarf the genius had wrapped around his neck. '_So_ _that's_ _what __he's __hiding __them __behind_...'

It was no good, Kendall decided. If Logan had been wearing a scarf as a cover the whole time then there was no point. And right about now he really wanted Mercedes to quit it in chasing his boyfriend

"Since we're about done here, would you like to accompany me to drop off a few things to the Larson Hall of Business? We could grab something to eat on the way." Kendall heard her ask this and immediately took the opportunity to slide into the conversation.

"Actually," the blonde snaked his right arm around the shorter boy's shoulders, subtly pulling down the scarf fabric with his fingers as he spoke, "Logan and I had planned to hit the library to study together."

The brunet turned his head to look up at the other with a frown as he whispered, "You know we never planned that."

"Relax Logie, she can join us if she wants, right Mercedes?" Kendall looked over back at her and was pleased to find her eyes were already staring exactly where he had intended them to look.

'_Bingo_!' he could not hide his smirk at her slightly paled physique.

"Logan is that a... o-on your," The genius was immediately alarmed by her shocked tone of voice, turning around and following her line of sight. He let out a gasp of realization then, hand coming up to slap over the left side of his neck, only half surprised to feel Kendall's hand tearing away at the same time.

'_He __did __this_!'

"I just, uh, remembered that I have to pick up something from admissions, bye!" Logan immediately sputtered out, not wanting to stick around for anymore questions she might ask, the brunet pulling Kendall's wrist sharply with his free hand as he ran down the hall. He turned a corner before coming to an abrupt stop.

"I cannot believe you!" He turned to face the blonde with an angry scowl, readjusting the scarf as he hissed, "Why would you go and show her? What was the point of embarrassing me like that?"

Kendall gave a sigh, "You really are blind aren't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The taller moved closer then, quickly scanning his eyes to see if anyone was around before quickly diving in to give his boyfriend a short peck on the lips. Logan was baffled by it and Kendall took the chance to explain, "Mercedes is trying to flirt with you, so I had to show her you were already taken before she could try anything."

Logan looked up at the blonde, one eyebrow raised skeptically. "I think I would've noticed if that was the case, Kendall."

The hockey jock rolled his eyes, "But it _is_ happening and you don't notice it because you're too busy focusing on the conversation! That's why I had to do something about it!"

The brunet pressed the scarf around his next as he responded, "Couldn't you have done it in a way that was a little less violating though?"

"Hey, it was either that or I would've made out with you in front of her. You should be thanking me for not entirely revealing us."

Logan gave a wry smile at that, "Thanks for that, I guess… although it still doesn't solve what I have to tell her about the uh... hickeys."

Kendall offered a shrug as he leaned back against the wall besides him, discreetly grabbing Logan's hand behind his back, "Just tell her you got yourself another girlfriend or something. As long as she knows to stop chasing you, I'll be satisfied. You don't have to mention me at all."

Logan let out a sigh as he fell back against the wall with Kendall, not wanting to tear away his grip from the warmth of the other's enclosed hand just yet. They stood in silence like this for a while before the brunet turned to face the blonde beside him with a frown, "You aren't going to do this for every girl that you think is trying to hit on me, are you?"

Kendall gave a click of his tongue before looking at him, "Maybe."

"You are so possessive."

"It's because I care." Kendall flashed the other an endearing smile as he settled to lean on the other's shoulder. Albeit he had to slouch, but to have the comfort of Logan for just a second was totally worth it.

The brunet didn't even shrug him off. He was glad for the contact anyway, when placed on top of Kendall's aforementioned jealousy, it made him feel all fuzzy inside. Surprisingly, he liked it that Kendall was possessive. Though he had acted mad, he was absolutely sold to the idea of the blonde wanting to show claim of him to everyone and anyone. He'd agree to it too if he wasn't so set on staying closeted for the time being. He'd tell Kendall he wanted the same from him if he wasn't this unsure of revealing his feelings.

He really liked this young man by his side, he saw it now. Saw it because he knew that Kendall was the only one he'd allow to kiss him, the only one he'd wanted to touch him so intimately, the only one he'd wanted to have him brighten his day, hold him, and he wished to say this.

However, he was afraid of what would become of them if he opened his mouth. This is where the worrying kicked in. He heard falling in love wasn't easy, he'd heard of the challenging experiences that came along with it from an old friend. Sure, sometimes lovers ended up living the dream in bright clouds and open sky, but there were very a many that eventually came down from their flight. They crashed, burned, exploded, and with no one else to pick up the pieces the two former lovebirds split down the gravel road below, each carrying the pieces of their broken glass hearts in their raw bleeding hands. The damage usually resulted in two strangers who never dared to speak to each other again.

Logan's eyes wandered to the top of Kendall's head on his left shoulder. He could hear his content and steadied breaths, the blonde strands of hair tempting his fingers to touch, his refreshing scent wafting up and filling his nostrils... he knew right now that he really did not want to lose this feeling of Kendall by his side.

Being in a serious relationship with him may ruin that... wouldn't it?

Right then Kendall moved off from his shoulder, unwinding his fingers from his own, only scaring Logan just a bit since he'd been thinking about it, though he was tuned out from his panicking once the other spoke. "Oh crap, sorry Logan, I just remembered I have to go meet with my advisor right about now."

"Then what are you doing here, go, go!" he immediately urged him with pushes to his shoulder, the brunet knowing how important those meetings were.

"I'm going, I'm going, gosh Logan stop being so pushy!" Kendall gave a laugh at the fact that his boyfriend was practically shoving him down the rest of the hall and into the lobby.

"Well I'm not going to be your reason for being late!"

"If I didn't know better I would think you'd be trying to get rid of me!"

"As if! You know I'd much rather have you with me because I li -" Logan caught himself mid-sentence, though it didn't appear to be fast enough, the former hockey captain whipping around the second the words hit his ears. Kendall was staring at him with wide-hopeful eyes, silently egging him on, and Logan could not bare the sight of it, tearing his eyes away and shoving his hands in his pockets as he tried to think of a way out of this.

There was no way of denying what he just said, but he wasn't going to finish it. Not when what could happen would be...

"You should just hurry on out to your advisor." Logan found himself saying, setting his expression into an emotionless kind as he looked back up at the blonde who had been waiting. He caught the disappointment in the taller's eyes, a slight pain stabbing his chest at this, Logan sending a mental apology his way though he wasn't sure if the other would receive it.

"Yeah, I should." Kendall's voice was almost sad, yet somehow compassionate, and he really hadn't expected the other's soft pat on his head. The next second Kendall's lips upturned into a smile, leaving him even more confused, until he spoke. "Hey Logie, do me a favor and leave your Friday open okay? There's something I have planned for us that day."

As unexpected as this was the genius couldn't help but nod his head, speaking a soft "okay" back.

Kendall gave one small wave before leaving then and Logan wryly smiled to himself as he walked away in the opposite direction. Kendall had something planned for Friday… even the joyous thought of it couldn't stop the negative thoughts flowing through his mind.


	7. CHAPTER FIVE:: Falling is Like This Pt2

_Okay, honestly, I wasn't planning to update this story quite yet but I decided "hey, it's the holidays and Christmas is just around the corner" so I suppose this update will be like a present! Hopefully a good one, that doesn't suck. Maybe;;;_

_Anyhow, thanks to TheClaire24 and Leah for your reviews! Really, every time I see a message in my email inbox, no matter what it is, alerts, faves, etc. it gives me a little more strength to continue this project and not drop it. So, thanks. A lot. :')_

_Gah, I should really put these notes at the end of my updated chapters… but I'll say it here anyway. SPOILERS FOR THIS CHAP., or maybe not so much because it feels expected, but enter James and Carlos! They're a challenge to write, especially since in this universe I feel they are a bit more mature, y'know, more like big brothers to Kendall, but they are fun too :). I had trouble during the scene of their introduction and I ended up rewriting it about four times before I ended up with a version I liked which is this. _

_Also, speaking of, I'm currently writing a Jarlos show-verse multi-chapter fic on the side of FILT. The summary is on my page, it's kind of vague?, but I'm having tons of fun with it and I absolutely love writing about the close dynamic of their relationship, so maybe you could check it out when it's posted? I don't know when that will be, but it's called __Take it Slow__, so if you can keep your eyes peeled for it next year that would make me tons of happy!_

**The Kogan Trilogy:: Falling is Like This**

PART I- Falling is Like This

CHAPTER FIVE:: Falling Is Like This

PART TWO: Gravity

Friday arrived.

It came rather quickly but, of course, that was a given due to the fact that most of the week was contributed to exams. Test days always went by fast. Really, all you had to do was show up, take the assessment, and then leave. The rest of the days' time was yours.

For Logan, during those spare hours of the day, he'd use them to hit the books to study for the next class. If he completed reviewing material early, he'd use the rest of the time to continue on his personal projects such as his leisure reading for astronomy, or watching that new medical documentary that he'd left recorded on the DVR. Boring for some it may be, but Logan was enthralled by the world's endless amount of information and the knowledge it had to offer him.

However, come Friday afternoon when all mid-term exams were wrapped up, he'd run out of things to do. Logan had always found that without homework or a certain assignment to keep busy, it was hard to keep his mind entertained. Lucky for him, Kendall had told him he'd had something planned for Friday. Thank the blonde for saving him from boredom, though he hadn't a clue what they were doing.

The mystery of it all had bugged him for most of the week.

'_Could Kendall be taking me out on an official date?_' Logan couldn't help wondering as he sat by the dorm's windowsill in his green chair, leisure reading open his lap. He couldn't imagine what would happen if that were the case.

Dates were usually all lovey-dovey though. They were romantic, intimate, all those things Logan wasn't sure about going through with Kendall right at the moment, what with the thought of losing him because of it eating at his mind - but that didn't mean that his stomach wasn't doing flips, or that he didn't want to go. And, right now, the anxiety and butterfly-in-his-stomach nerves feeling trumped over all his awful doubts of his current predicament.

He was going on a date with Kendall for crying out loud! They were meeting up, possibly off campus, on a Friday to do something that did not involve college curriculum!

'_And what am I doing_...?' Logan looked down at himself, the genius dressed in dark sweat pants and an over-sized grey t-shirt. He was pretty sure that he wasn't exactly date ready and he didn't need to be a genius to figure that one out.

'_Here's to hoping Kendall does not contact me in the next 30 minutes._' Logan snapped his book shut and jumped out of his seat then, mind intent on racing into the shower and actually picking out nice clothes to be presentable for the day, or rather, to be presentable for Kendall. He wouldn't exactly admit to that though, not yet anyway.

Right when he ran past his desk though, a loud buzzing caught his ear. He skidded backwards to pick it up. A simple unlocking of the screen revealed his newly received text message from Kendall: 'Meet me at the parking lot behind your building. I'll be waiting by my car. :)'

"So much for 30 minutes…" Logan muttered under his breath as he text back a quick reply before making a break for the bathroom, snatching up a towel he'd left hanging behind the door as he stumbled out of his room.

* * *

><p>"So, Kendall, is this guy of yours planning to come down anytime soon, you know, like today?"<p>

Kendall turned around to come face to face with the caramel haired boy who was currently leaning over the top of his car, arms folded below him with an eyebrow arched upwards as if to prompt an answer. His god-like good looks would render many speechless, for he had the clear face and full lips of a model. However, Kendall had no problem snapping at him every now and then.

"My god James, would it kill you to learn patience? Especially since, you take about ten times longer than any of us just to put clothes on in the morning."

"You can't rush beauty Kendall." He said this with a small knowing smirk spreading across his face. "Although, I highly doubt this friend of yours is any better looking than me, else you wouldn't have had a chance -"

"Hey, would you like a punch in the face along with that comment?"

"I don't think that's something friends would say to each other."

"Well I'm saying it to you, and I also may act it so you better watch that vain tongue of yours."

"Ouch, I decide to pay a visit to you and all I get is you coming at with me lectures like my mother?" James fired him a dramatic hurt look, clutching his chest and feigning pain. "I don't know if I can even call you my friend anymore."

Kendall simply shook his head at the notion, trying hard not to break a smile at his actions. He was quickly failing when James began immersing into singing a song, loud clear and unashamed with hand gestures as if he was parading around on stage. What the song was called Kendall wouldn't know for the life of him, but it sounded like it could be about betrayal and hurt, especially with the exaggeration of James' dramatics. He couldn't help chuckling at the strange looks that passerby students gave because of it.

Yes, James could be a real nuisance at times but he certainly made up for it with his antics. After all, Kendall had taken an immediate liking to James for just being himself, singing and strutting without a care in the world about what people thought of him—even if he was talked about by half the hockey team behind his back. That was what had initially bought the blonde to talk to him, when they were younger, and through it Kendall found out some other amazing things about James that others quite didn't see at first glance, like his intense loyalty to his friends and crazy devotion, he'd come running to a loved ones' aid the instant he was called.

"Hey, did Kendall's date show up yet?" A voice broke in through James singing, prompting the two boys to turn to their left. They were greeted by the sight of their other best-friend of their little group, Carlos, a short raven-haired Latino who was blessed with the cute smile of an angel. He was jogging towards them down the sidewalk where they were waiting at the curb, arms holding about threes bags of snacks he'd gone to get from the nearby vending machine.

"Not yet, Carlitos." James replied simply, putting his arm around the shoulders of the paused form of the boy beside him. "And it's been another eight minutes!"

The notion wasn't even bothersome to the Latino who shoved two of the bags into his coat pocket and set on opening up a packet of chips as he spoke, "Maybe his date's too scared of him to show up today or something."

"Carlos, not you too!"

The raven-haired boy was taken aback by Kendall's sudden outburst, turning to James as if to silently inquire, 'what's up with him?' James replied to this in a loud whisper, "Be careful, Kendall's not taking any negative about his guy. He already threatened to hurt you as my punishment."

"I did not!"

"Don't worry, Carlos. I won't let him do anything to ya." The taller brunet gave him a good and hard friendly slap on the back, but apparently the Latino was so distracted he hadn't expected the contact, causing him to jump, dropping the bag of chips he'd pulled half-open to fall to the ground.

"Dude!" Carlos immediately snapped upon sight of the spilled snack at his feet because, if there was one thing the Latino couldn't stand, it was the fact that something edible he'd paid for had gone to waste, and James had just gone and done it.

The brunet then began apologizing in a frantic manner, picking up what was left of the spilled chips inside the bag from the ground, while promising to buy him desserts in return as he peppered light kisses on the other's cheeks. Kendall just had to roll his eyes at the sight. They were so all over each other like this all the time it was near sickening.

Sometimes he wondered how'd they even come together in the first place, what with James being completely enamored with himself as Carlos was with food, Kendall certainly thought it unlikely they'd notice anything else but their obsessions. Apparently, he was proven wrong because somehow James and Carlos fit strangely well together, the pair taking note of their hidden chemistry after an unexpected mishap one afternoon alone in the locker rooms after hockey practice during sophomore year. Some would call it a mistake, but they liked to call it a heavenly revelation, in which they saw that their childhood friendship definitely had much more to it than they thought. So they hit off, much to Kendall's surprise, or anyone else's for that matter, and they've been together for a little over three years now ever since.

Unlikely, yes. Eccentric, clearly. Honestly, if there was any couple in the world that would come off as completely incompatible it'd have to be James and Carlos. They were opposites: James caring about his outer-appearance more than he should while Carlos didn't spare a glance at a mirror all day. Carlos was always one to have a simpler view of things whereas James overanalyzed situations to drama.

However, it was because James and Carlos had made a relationship workable despite their differences, which made them the perfect physical example to persuade Logan that they could be happy together too. Because Kendall was sure Logan was hesitating, he was sure he doubted them—it was why he wouldn't say that he loved him right? In this way he would see, if his best-friends were able to work it out, they could certainly do it too.

It's why he thought James and Carlos couldn't have had any better timing that past Saturday when they'd texted him in announcing a visit on Friday during their university's "fall break".

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Kendall caught sight of a familiar thin figure. He didn't know how exactly his eyes immediately recognized the boyish figure in black skinnies and a gray coat from a distance as Logan, but he did. Watching as he came around from the side-exit of the North Palmetto Hall, prompted him to turn around and call the attention of his two friends from across the other side of the car.

"Psst, guys he's heading over here!" At this James and Carlos looked up from the bag of Baked Lays they were sharing to meet Kendall's intense eyes, "Do you remember what I told you both to do?"

"Yeah. Act weird, scar the kid's mind with backstories of your embarrassing childhood and all the likes-"

"Carlos," Kendall hissed, obviously not in the mood for his jokes. He knew he was the youngest of all three of them and both of his friends liked to team up in teasing him at his most nerve-wracking moments but now was _not_ the time.

"We got it, man." James cut in, trying hard not to crack a smile at Carlos' teasing, "Just be ourselves and you'll take care of the rest. Chill out, dude."

Kendall nodded and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and spun around on his heels. James was right, he was way too wound over this little "date", which wasn't even exactly a date if you counted his friends being there, but he couldn't help it. The thought of taking Logan out unnerved him. It was affected him more than he knew it should. Less he calm down, he was going to make a fool of himself in front of Logan, or worse.

Upon opening his eyes, the blonde flooded positive visions in his mind as he brought a grin to his face that was hopefully more relaxed than he felt. He walked towards the seemingly lost figure that was Logan, the smaller brunet trotting down the sidewalk.

"Hey," Kendall called out with a wave, instantly drawing his attention. A fluttering sensation erupted in his belly when he noticed the way Logan's entire being appearing to light up at his sight. The way his eyes gleamed, the way his frown became a flashed beam, the way his hunched shoulders became straight—he was ecstatic. Kendall couldn't be happier that he was mirroring his own crazed emotions.

Logan slightly picked up his walking pace until he came to a stop before Kendall and, although the blonde was eager, it still didn't ease the nervousness that was quickly building up inside. He was coming to see that this was really happening. He was really face-to-face with Logan, here, in front of the parking lot, about to take him out off campus, on a Friday afternoon, in his car, out, _off campus_.

Wow, those thoughts weren't certainly helping the tension.

"So… how're you doing today?" The blonde managed to force the words out of his throat, wiping sweaty palms on the side of his jeans. He was hoping that some small talk would distract his pressuring mind.

"Good actually," Logan replied simply, running a hand through his hair before settling into his jacket pocket. "Sorry about the wait though. I didn't mean to take so long in choosing clothes."

Almost as soon as he said that Logan felt like kicking himself. '_Oh way to go genius, you weren't supposed to let him know that! Now he knows you actually put thought into your looks for him! Stupid_!'

Kendall felt rather flattered by his comment and, suddenly, everything from Logan's red sweater to his brown loafers took on a new meaning to him that made his lips stretch impossibly wider than they already were.

"Well, I think what you're wearing looks great." Kendall couldn't help but offer a small pat on the other's shoulders as he said this. He couldn't deny that he hadn't done it purposefully, just to feel some type of contact of Logan.

The shorter boy didn't even seem to mind. He was smiling back up at him, this ridiculously dorky smile, and Kendall found himself entranced in the pool of his dark brown eyes.

For a split moment it was just them. Just connecting to one another in that silence without a care in the world, happiness radiating off their bodies and encasing them in gracious warmth that only they could only feel— until Kendall was hit on the back of his head.

"Ow…!" He'd exclaimed, even though it hadn't even hurt, turning on his heels just to see a crumpled bag of chips at his feet. His eyes darted upwards immediately to see the pair of his friends doubled over in laughter as they stood against his car.

Oh, he should've figured.

"Guys," He hollered at them, not even bothering to seem any less upset than he was as he kicked the bag out of the way. "What the hell?"

"Well, you did tell us to be ourselves!" Carlos called back cheekily.

"And that's all we're doing!" James added.

"You both are such assholes!" Kendall couldn't stop the profanity that left his mouth, only regretting it when he remembered his classy date was standing behind him. The blonde was practically blushing in embarrassment, apologizing in a small voice to the boy behind him. "I—uh, sorry, they get out of hand."

He could barely manage to keep eye-contact with Logan, too ashamed at cussing in front of him. He'd always heard that foul mouthed words were for those of unintelligence and really, right now, that was the last thing he wanted to look like in front of Logan, a boy he knew was set on earning a doctorate.

The brunet, however, was too preoccupied in staring at the couple of strangers behind Kendall to care, watching as the Latino and tall boy high-fived one another. Apparently Kendall knew them, but he didn't exactly recall ever running into them on campus before.

"Are those your friends?" Logan's straightforward question brought the blonde out of his thoughts, nodding in the direction of the two who were now chattering away behind them.

"Huh, oh, yeah, they are." Kendall glanced back over at them with Logan before drawing his eyes back to the face of the shorter boy. "They're my high school friends. We used to be on the hockey team together, but I don't think that's ever going to happen again because they obviously don't go to school here. They're on fall break right now, and they wanted to pay me a visit."

"Oh." Kendall wasn't entirely sure, but he felt like he'd heard some kind of disappointment in that remark in reaction to finding out that they weren't going out alone.

"You don't mind if they tag along with us, do you?"

Logan turned his head to look at the young man beside him, forcing a smile and hoping his voice came out sincere enough as he said, "No, no, not at all. It was just a little bit of surprise."

"Cool, then come on, I want to introduce ya." Kendall grabbed his wrist and led him over to his friends, the blonde calling attention to the boys that joked with each other. Upon coming face to face with them, Logan offered a small wave, listening as Kendall swapped names to get them all acquainted.

It wasn't bad. Logan did not feel an intimidating atmosphere standing before James and Carlos. They were two equally friendly guys who greeted him with open arms. Yet, as he shook hands with the other boys, polite and welcoming as they were, he could not settle the heavy feeling in his chest. He felt guilty about it, about not wanting Kendall's friends here, about not wanting to go out to spend an afternoon with Kendall's friends.

This was certainly not how it was supposed to be. This Friday afternoon was supposed to be for him and Kendall, solely the both of them, together, right?

Realizing the content of his thoughts he quickly shook them away as he slipped into the passenger seat of Kendall's car. He tried to clear that hazy daydream of his that he'd been having not too long before, of sitting at a table with the blonde in the front of a dainty little shop while they swapped cheesy jokes, as he pulled on the seatbelt and strapped it securely around him.

Once the metal clicked into place he looked up to meet eyes with Kendall who sat across from him, his hands resting gently on the wheel. The blonde offered a smile before tearing his eyes away to look in the rear-view mirror and shifting the car into reverse as he pulled out.

'_Come on Logan, this is what you wanted_.' The brunet attempted to persuade himself as he looked down at his clenched palms in his lap.

Just earlier this week he'd intended to not go further in this relationship with Kendall didn't he? He wanted to keep from crashing and burning and, in this way, by not going on some stupid couples date, he'd be helping himself.

Maybe it was a sign. A sign from some higher force that he shouldn't take this relationship with Kendall any further, that bad would only come from it. Just like he'd thought it would.

Maybe he should end it. Here. Now.

Then they could be friends, peacefully, for years to come.

He squeezed his eyes shut, jaw clenching. '_This is what you wanted_…'


	8. CHAPTER FIVE:: Falling is Like This Pt3

_Merry Christmas, guys! Well, technically, Christmas isn't until tomorrow but on Christmas eve we all say "Merry Christmas" in my family anyway—and well, you get the point. So here, have a happy, long Kogan-y chapter as a gift that I wasn't planning on giving either but hey. I suppose I'm getting a lot of writing done this Winter Break :)_

_Much, much thanks to child who is cool, klolo8, and itrymybest. You guys are so awesome for reviewing! Can I internet hug you all? Oh and don't you worry guys, the Kogan happy times aren't leaving yet. Just ready your tissues and hearts for Part 2 (and don't say I didn't warn you!)._

_As for now I'm finally done with Chapter Five, yes! This one was a challenge because I feel they had a lot to get over, a little obstacle to overcome because committing whole-heartedly to a relationship is a big thing you know? And Logan had to come clean somehow that he had feelings for Kendall too. So happy mushy (and steamy) scenes are ahead! Enjoy! (EDIT: unclear beginning changed!)_

**The Kogan Trilogy:: Falling is Like This**

PART I- Falling is Like This

CHAPTER FIVE:: Falling Is Like This

PART THREE: There was Sky

"So, Logan, has he done this a lot?"

The voice of James filtered through his ears, pulling Logan's attention back to the other two boys whom stood by his side against the brick wall and away from longingly watching Kendall sprint down the sidewalk in which they had just came.

"Kind of…? I mean, I personally wouldn't know since we've only known each other for so long but this did happen during the first week of school when we met." Logan admitted as he offered a shrug. "Left his wallet in the car in the same way, except it was raining. I ended up having to pay for him."

Carlos gave a laugh, "It sounds like him! Kendall tends to become scatter brained when he's nervous or under pressure."

"Well, we did just wrap up on our mid-terms this past week."

"Oh man, how'd that go? Did Kendall look like he was about to wreck a house?"

"What?" Logan was taken aback by Carlos' statement.

James' lips upturned into a smile, quickly explaining, "He means to ask if Kendall looked frustrated in his studying phase. He was never really the type to be calm over tests. He hated them so much that when Carlos and I would pay visits we would see his books thrown about on his bedroom floor. He'd be sitting on his bed on his laptop playing games. Believe it or not, we had to fight him to get the computer outta his hands. It was hard to get him to study."

"Sometimes it was really fun." Carlos added.

James rolled his eyes at this, "Fun for you. You like wrestling people, whereas I would like to stay alive without Kendall's nails scathing off my skin okay."

Logan's eyes were widened in disbelief at this explanation. "Wow, when he said he thought he was going to fail school he really _meant_ it."

"It's true, he had some rough patches." Carlos gave a wry smile in memory at this. "I hope this doesn't sway your opinion on him."

Logan shook his head, "Not at all. It's actually surprising to hear because he just doesn't seem that reckless to do things like that anymore."

James gave a whistle upon hearing this, "Wow, he's finally matured in college. Never thought I'd live the day to see Kendall study on his own without trying to rip my face off."

Logan gave a small laugh, "That bad, huh? Then you'd be surprised at the change, I should record our next study session."

"Do it and then send me two copies, that way I can send one to his mom so we can seriously discuss making "Kendall finally studies on his own" a holiday."

Carlos rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's ridiculous teasing. He would've shoved him, but he figured a bit of roughhousing is unnecessary in this situation where they were supposed to be getting reacquainted with Kendall's current significant other, which so far, seemed to be a pretty nice guy. He's a little on the shy side but he's got honesty going for him and that wasn't at all too much of a bad thing. "So, Logan is it? What exactly are you majoring in?"

"Oh, chemistry. I'm actually thinking about becoming a doctor so this'll only be my first step towards my medical degree—unless, of course I find chemistry more appealing. Then I guess I may stick towards just becoming a chemical engineer."

James and Carlos both looked at each other with wide eyes. Kendall had a smart one on his hands and that, of course, was a goldmine for a stable supporting future. Although, they were sure, that their friend wouldn't be so shallow as to only get with the brunet because of _that_.

It was still impressive though.

"Those are both equally tough professions." James admitted as Carlos followed with a silent nod of his own.

Logan suddenly felt embarrassed, quickly catching on that the guys he was talking to probably didn't have such high aspirations as himself. He felt the high school shadows coming back, the name callings of "nerd" and "geek" were fast at resurfacing from old memories. He was suddenly afraid of James and Carlos rejecting him and he didn't know why. He thought he stopped giving a damn about fellow high school student's opinions after graduation, but they were different. Could it be because they were Kendall's closest friends?

Carlos, good at reading emotions as he was ever, noticed the shift in atmosphere and held a hand up, as if to tell him to halt his train of thought, as he said, "Dude, that's nothing to be ashamed of. There's nothing wrong with having the drive to chase after your dreams, even if yours are a bit heavier on the studying side than ours."

"That just means Carlos and I look up to ya for it. We could never hit the books like you can." James added.

The tension in his shoulders dissipated and he couldn't help a silent breath of relief as a small smile graced his features. How ridiculous of him, yet he was unable to dismiss the happiness that surged through his chest when James said that.

Kendall obviously had the coolest friends.

Or maybe hockey jocks were never as bad as he'd thought.

"Anyway," he pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he returned to their conversation at hand, "What exactly are you two majoring in then if it's not heavy on books?"

"We're majoring in theatre at an Arts school in California." James admitted simply.

"Our dream is to be on Broadway." Carlos said this excitingly, although James cleared his throat right after. "Okay, _my_ dream is to be on Broadway. James is in it to be an actor. He wants to star in a couple films."

"Though I wouldn't mind joining you on Broadway after, I do enjoy my singing." James flashed a smile at the shorter boy besides him. Carlos' eyes lit up at this and Logan could've swore he'd seen something in that split second the Latino looked up at him but, honestly, it'd happened so fast he wasn't sure if he'd imagined it.

Instead he gave a shake of the head as he admitted, "You guys are crazy if you think I'm the hardest working one here. I mean, your professions may not circle around books and numbers but you really have to have a drive to aspire to acting and Broadway. I should be looking up to you guys."

"Oh, wow" was all that James could say in response to this statement and Logan noticed the crinkling at the corner of his eyes just then.

He was alarmed, "I didn't say anything wrong did I? Because if I did I'm sor-"

"No, no, you didn't." The taller brunet shook his head as he smiled. "It's just that… no one's ever said stuff like that to me before when I told them about pursing an acting career. They always looked down at me in pity for thinking that I'd ever—ah, why am I bringing it up, it's all in the past. Just, thanks. A lot."

Logan gave a curt nod in his direction, giving a simple "no problem" in response before leaning back against the brick wall, smiling shyly to himself as he looked out to the crowd of people passing by. There was always a fulfilling feeling that overcame him whenever he found out that his words, just the simple use of his voice, was enough to touch someone's life, shed light on it, give them strength. He was glad he was able to do that for one of Kendall's friends.

The brunet had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed James and Carlos exchanging a couple of words briefly before coming to a silent agreement. It was then that Carlos spoke, his blunt words bringing Logan's attention back over, "We want to let you know that we're happy for you."

Logan was puzzled, "What?"

"You and Kendall." He clarified.

Logan willed the heat rushing to his cheeks to go away, inwardly scolding himself for not mentally preparing for this. Why didn't he think Kendall's best-friends wouldn't know about them? Of course Kendall would tell! It felt strange to know that other people knew about them though, the thought causing him to nervously bite down on his bottom lip.

"I'll admit I wasn't so sure about letting Kendall just go off with some guy he just met at PWU—especially after claiming he "loves" you because you just can't say that about anyone—but now that we've talked to you some I think, well, you're great." James gave a nod after he said this. Carlos agreeing by adding that Logan was probably "the best person he's ever gone out with, no offense to his exes".

But what really killed him in their comments was when James said he knew he'd do nothing to hurt him. That really felt like a knife to the gut and Logan almost winced out loud.

How could he even possibly think of backing out from his and Kendall's relationship now? His closest childhood friends had just basically given him blessing, they had faith in him.

'_Had it ever crossed your mind that Kendall might've brought them over just for that? He wants to bring you further into his life_.'

Gulping at the realization, Logan forced a smile with hurting lips as he replied with a strained "thanks". James and Carlos offered nods graced with joy for their best-friend which only made Logan cringe and want to bury himself in a pit. He didn't deserve this, didn't deserve this when he was convincing himself just a while ago to end everything.

"Hey!" The three of them heard a voice call out, turning to see Kendall rushing back right in the nick of time, jogging towards them as he shoved his car keys back in his pockets, a wide-spread grin gracing his features as his eyes caught Logan's like they always seemed to.

Unlike other times, Logan only felt worse in seeing how elated the blonde was about today. The words of Carlos and James kept repeating over and over again in his mind about "making him happy" and, supposedly, "never going to hurt him" as he watched the taller all but emerge from the bustling crowd of people toward them, alive, driven. Why would he want to hurt such a happy creature? Why would he want to wipe that gorgeous smile off of Kendall's face with just a couple of words?

'_All because of this dumb paranoia you have that things will go wrong? That's such a selfish request_.'

Or was it just paranoia?

Because Logan knew that all love and relationships, especially at a young age, were usually not forever-lasting. It was common in the television programs he'd watched. He'd both heard and seen it first hand with his relatives. He'd calculated statistics. They all lost.

He didn't want to lose Kendall. Yet, looking back to those stats, wasn't he bound to?

'_What do I do_?'

His thinking seemed to take up hours, despite the fact that it took only a little over a minute, Kendall appearing at his side in that time, giving him a small shake of the shoulder as he came to a stop and looked up at his friends. "So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much, just a simple conversation," James responded casually.

"Really, care to fill me in?" The blonde prompted, excited to hear all that had been talked about.

Carlos and James shared a knowing, playful glance before turning back to face the blonde, Carlos speaking simply, "Nah, we'll leave you to guess and figure out for yourself."

"All you need to know is that we're cool with your buddy, Logan." James put an arm around the shorter boy, flashing him a smile briefly before continuing, "He's pretty awesome for a kid who wants to get a medical degree."

"And you said he was Valedictorian of our school, right?" Carlos chirped in. "Weird to think how we weren't friends before and all."

"See, that's what I thought!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Whoa, hold up, you were our Valedictorian?" James was gaping as he stared down at the boy he still held in at arm's length, apparently having missed that explanation from Kendall.

"Ah, it's just Valedictorian, no big deal." Logan gave a casual shrug not wanting to draw attention to it.

"Oh, "_just_ Valedictorian" he says." James emphasized this by making quotation marks with his hands, letting Logan slip away from his hold to stand off to the side. The taller brunet shot him a look before adding, "It is totally a big deal dude, don't even lie about it."

Logan chuckled lightly, still not giving in, "No, no, it really isn't."

Carlos couldn't help shoving James lightly on the shoulder, telling him to "shut up, you're embarrassing him" though the three were each sharing small laughs.

"I'm glad you guys are hitting it off. It's relieving." Kendall spoke brightly, bringing them all back to look at him.

"What do you mean relieving? Did you actually think we weren't gonna get along with him?" James said this with a sense of disbelief.

"No, I had no doubt Carlos would, but you were another question. I thought for sure Logan would get bored of listening to you talk all about yourself." Kendall teased, offering a smirk.

James' expression instantly mirrored his as he shook his head, "You really think you're being funny don't you."

"I'm not being funny, just honest."

"Well haha, consider that my laugh. Just wait, one day you'll regret poking fun at me."

"I don't think I will."

Logan was puzzled at this, turning his head to glance over to Carlos who stood chuckling besides him. He called the Latino's attention with his inquiry, "What exactly is going on between them?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about it, they aren't serious." Carlos replied. "James and Kendall just have this love/hate thing with their friendship and part of it involves crude humor. I don't really get it either, but it's fun to watch."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Have they been this way ever since they meet each other?"

"Pretty much."

The brunet blinked once only in minute surprise. He turned back to see that the two were still caught up in their bickering, hearing James call Kendall something along the lines of "big eye-browed mop-headed giraffe" before he commented, "Wow, unique friendship."

Carlos chuckled, "You'll get used to it."

* * *

><p>"Kendall that is way too much!"<p>

The blonde laughed at the panic-stricken expression on his boyfriend's face as he watched him swirl a whole glob of frozen dairy over the top brim of his cup. It wasn't even hovering over the edge, no, it was piled! Like a mountain rising from the depths of a small plastic island.

"Relax Logie, you can never have too much frozen yogurt."

"Yes you can, and you've gone past "too much" that," the brunet emphasized by pointing to the giant glob the blonde cradled near his chest, "that is excessive!"

The blonde only offered a shrug, "Well, it can't do much harm. I mean, they say yogurt is supposed to be a healthy, right? I'm just getting extra health points."

"Too much of anything is bad, Kendall, no matter how healthy it is. And besides, if you haven't realized, we are crossing over into winter soon. I, for one, do not want you to freeze." Logan stated straightforwardly as he snatched the blonde's cup out of his grasp before reaching over the counter for a spoon. The brunet then set to work on splitting up the dairy glob, pouring the excessive extra amount into his empty bowl. "Geez, now you've got me seriously worried about your eating habits."

"Well, that's why I have a smart and caring guy like you to watch out for me." Kendall said this softly as he placed his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders, discreetly planting a kiss to the back of Logan's head.

The brunet tensed up at this, glancing over at the taller out of the corner of his eyes as he hissed, "Kendall, we are in _public_."

The jock let out a sigh, not wanting to back away from being in such a nice proximity so he threw out the only excuse he could think of, "But no one's looking."

Logan could only give a small laugh at this, "Yeah, I'm sure the lady and her kids next to us are just ghosts or figments of our imaginations."

With a groan Kendall reluctantly, parted, his hands missing the comforting touch of Logan's shoulders instantly, though he sought to replace it by shoving them in his pockets. It wasn't exactly quite the same and he found that he was starting to despise his idea of taking the brunet out. Okay, sure, he had to admit walking around the plaza with him and his friends was fun, but right now he'd prefer being alone in a room with Logan and being able to hold him all he wanted. It was better than this.

"Alright, there we go, an even split." Logan seemed satisfied with his work as he grabbed an extra spoon for himself, turning back to Kendall to hand him his now decent sized desert. They exchanged small smiles, Kendall coming to grab the cup from Logan's extended hand, fingers lingering just a little bit longer than normal. He couldn't help himself. It was for his sanity.

Logan didn't seem to mind though, or at least that's what the blonde assumed when he didn't comment or give any extreme reaction in response.

"James!" The two heard a significantly louder high-pitched whine come from behind and the familiarity of the voice drew both their attentions.

Their eyes were met with the scene of James and Carlos standing next to each other at the separate "toppings" booth in the back. The reason for Carlos' whining was next-to-obvious, the taller boy holding his cup of yogurt over his head—no, make that theirs, Logan corrected himself in his mind. They'd decided to share a bowl, a bowl that, currently, James was keeping out of Carlos' reach.

"Dude, why do you have to go and do this _now_?" Carlos looked absolutely exasperated. "It's not fair especially when you know there's a new flavor I wanted to try and-"

James then leaned down and said something so quiet it was inaudible for Kendall and Logan to hear from their distance that made Carlos instantly turn quiet. Logan could only wonder what it was for about five seconds before he was witnessing the two boys before him share a quick, full-on-lips kiss. The same guys he'd only met moments ago that he'd been told were "friends"!

Or rather, during introduction they'd been introduced as "Kendall's friends". He never did ask what relationship they had with each other, though he wouldn't have ever guessed it to be this. Then that meant…

Kendall, on the other hand, was a little stirred up by this daring action from his friends himself. Really, he hadn't expected them to just kiss in front of Logan, in front of everyone in the public like this. The last time he was with them he remembered that they were so guarded about PDA. Then again, college did tend to change people. Maybe they saw what he figured already, that other people's opinions didn't matter, therefore, why should they care?

The blonde had to congratulate them for that in his mind. It was good for their well-being and, at the moment, it saved him from having to deal with trying to come up with a way to break to Logan that his two best-friends were dating each other. It had already put him one step further in his plan.

"Hey, James, Carlos," Kendall called over to his companions whom were now openly flirting with each other, goofy smiles and all, the frozen treat forgotten on the counter besides them.

"Yeah," they had both echoed back in unison, looking too lost in their glee to really pay attention to others, even if they were making eye contact with him.

"Logan and I are going outside to eat, care to join?"

"Sure, we'll go." James gave a nod.

"Just give us a minute." Carlos signaled with a raised finger before catching eyes with his boyfriend, the two engaging back in their personal conversation.

"Come on then Logie, let's head out." Kendall urged the boy to follow with a tug to his sleeves.

The brunet was instantly confused—he was following Kendall somewhere he didn't know—but he decided not to question it. He must've said something while he was caught up in his thoughts which, by the way, needed a really good cleaning right about now.

* * *

><p>They sat on a bench outside of the yogurt shop, in one of the many opened courtyards of this opened shopping center in the middle of town. Kendall and Logan both shared a seat on one side while James and Carlos shared one across, the cement based fountain placed in the middle only obscuring them from each other's sight a tad bit. Not that they didn't mind, James and Carlos had their own couple-y things to talk about, while Kendall and Logan had different matters to discuss at hand. They had issues to clear up and situations to explain, though they really weren't getting anywhere in the silence of each other's comfort.<p>

Both knew that they had to talk sooner or later but Kendall didn't want to turn serious first and neither did Logan. Someone had to speak eventually, however. They really couldn't stay here all day and Logan, being the rational one, realized this and decided to be the one to take the jump.

"So…" he started out almost cautiously, stirring what was left of the yogurt in his cup languidly as he looked down at the melted liquid in his lap. "Were you planning to even… tell me at all about… your friends?"

"Yeah."

His question was answered so quickly that Logan's head could only snap up to meet Kendall's eyes. They were honest, of course they were, why did he ever think that Kendall would keep secrets from him?

"I was thinking of a good way to break it to you before they did anything but, well, you see how that worked out." Kendall briefly motioned out to the couple across. "I mean, I didn't wanna say it flat out at first because I didn't want you to judge them."

"Kendall, I'm not narrow-minded." Logan responded straightforwardly. "I wouldn't judge your friends just because they are in love with each other. Gender doesn't matter and… doesn't the fact that I was okay with your feelings for me prove anything?"

Kendall gave a smile at this, agreeing softly, "Yeah, yeah it does."

Logan returned the gesture, getting lost in those kind green eyes of the other boy as he stared at him lovingly before forcing his head away. He wasn't supposed to be doing those sorts of things, not now.

The brunet distracted himself by looking over to James and Carlos who talked across. At the moment he watched as the two took turns in spoon-feeding each other, neither one being the slightest bit embarrassed, their eyes really only seeing them and no one else. Logan noted their level of happiness, the glow seemed to radiate all the way over here.

They were totally in love.

"I would have never guessed they were even a thing…" Logan admitted out loud. "I mean, I thought I saw something but I thought maybe it was in my head."

Kendall laughed at this, "A lot of people don't see it at first either. James and Carlos appear so distinct from each other, even more so when you get to know them, yet somehow they're compatible."

"Hm," Logan frowned in thought, giving their conversation a brief pause before asking, "how long have they been in a relationship?"

"Well, it's been since September of their sophomore year so…" Kendall scrunched his nose up in thought as he calculated, "I'd say about three years and a couple of weeks since we're in October."

"Wow, that's a pretty stable relationship considering it started from high school." Logan leaned back into the bench, feeling genuinely impressed since he really hadn't seen much couples in school last for more than a couple months. Heck, he even heard about a relationship that only lasted for 48 hours.

"I think they're in it for a long run." Kendall said this as he tossed his empty cup into the garbage bin a couple feet away before situating himself comfortably back against the bench. "They were practically attached at the hip ever since they knew each other. I mean, they clicked right away and they had the chemistry going, only it took them until 16 to see it was more than friendship. Now I guess, I don't know, but their relationship since then has been growing stronger with every passing day."

"Really," Logan couldn't even hide the disbelief in his voice as he asked this.

"Yeah, I can't even see them breaking up anytime soon, or rather at all." Kendall stated honestly as he watched his two friends poke at each other from across the fountain. He couldn't help but smile when he watched James pull in Carlos close to his side as he whispered something in the shorter boy's ear that made him break out into a radiant grin. Kendall couldn't express how happy he was for the two of them that had found each other. They deserved every pleasant moment they were having.

Logan, on the other hand, was once again spiraling into another whirlwind of thoughts. He had to be honest, he couldn't believe that James and Carlos could even have such a strong relationship, even though they'd only been going out for three years, and not one obstacle has succeeded in tearing them apart? Kendall even said they were different, how could two people like that even think a relationship could work? He always thought it wouldn't, thought petty things such as "high school love" could not last, yet here were two guys before him proving it all wrong. They were young, in bliss, complete.

He was suddenly overcome with a longing, a slight pang of jealousy, and before he could stop himself the shy words left his lips. "Why can't we be like that?"

The blonde caught these words and his eyes lit up in alert. This was the response he'd been wanting from Logan all along. His plan was in full motion and he wasn't going to waste this opening.

Kendall moved in closer to the brunet, speaking sharply, "Logan, talk to me."

The brunet closed his eyes, exhaling a loud sigh. "I don't even know Kendall. It all sounds like really stupid worrying now that I think about it."

"No matter how much you may think so, you still gotta talk to me about it. We have to communicate. Otherwise I can't help you fix it." Kendall rested a hand lightly on Logan's outstretched wrist. "I don't want you to face your problems alone Logie, I don't want you to have problems period. So you have to talk to let me help you fix it."

Logan opened his eyes, staring back at the man he came to trust before blurting, "I was thinking about breaking up with you."

The blonde's heart stopped upon hearing these words. This was bad. This was really bad. Did Logan realize that what he felt with Kendall wasn't real? Did he not like him? Did he ever like him at all? All irrational thoughts raced through his head in this moment and he could only choke out a painful sounding, "What?"

Logan opened his eyes to look at the jock and his chest instantly squeezed tight at the sight of all the hurt that was swimming in his eyes. That broken disdain expression, the strained grip that Kendall now had on the edges of the bench, he looked like he was trying to keep himself together and Logan hated how just with those words he had brought the other to such a broken state so quickly. It practically made him want to hurt himself.

"Keyword being "thinking"," Logan said quickly, wanting to say anything, anything to ease the growing pain he felt inside of himself at hurting someone he cared so deeply about. "I—I'd thought there was rationality behind it! I still kind of do b-but ending this would hurt and I—no, this isn't worth talking about. Sorry, I'm gonna go-"

Kendall was quick to snatch the brunet's wrists just as he was about to get up, effectively forcing him back onto the bench. Logan was staring at him with a blank expression but Kendall knew it was all a mask for the emotions underneath. The blonde spoke softly, "You're not going anywhere. Not until I hear what this is about. Talk to me."

Logan huffed combing his hands through his hair messily, already feeling frustrated in explanation, even though he hadn't even talked much. "Kendall, don't you know—don't you know what happens after break ups?"

"Well it's usually messy. Depending on the situation it can get real bad." Kendall replied with eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the smaller genius. "But I still don't see what this has to do with us."

"It has _everything_ to do with us." Logan then gave a sigh, eyes drifting away as he admitted, "I don't want to risk the chance of us hating each other after this blows over, that's why I think we can't get this close. I'd rather have you as a friend than not have you in my life at all."

The blonde didn't even second think his action, immediately throwing his arms around the shorter boy's shoulder and holding him tight. "Why Logan, _why_ would you even think that I'd want to ever willingly end this with you, that I'd ever hate you?"

Logan broke himself out of Kendall's grasp then, the warmth only providing thoughts he wanted to avoid, trying to coax him to give in. He set a straight face as he turned to the jock with cold eyes, "It happens to everyone Kendall. I'm sorry to burst your fantasy bubble, but we all know that in today's history young couples don't even have a chance at lasting. I've seen it from my cousins, my parents, and there's no doubt we'll be any different."

"That's because you've been on the wrong side of the spectrum!" Kendall couldn't help shouting, "You only believe that because you've seen more of the bad happen around you! There are plenty of young couples that have lasting relationships, my grandparents were one of them, so were my aunt and uncle, and what about James and Carlos? Are you going to deny what they have isn't real?"

"Kendall-"

"And what's wrong with love?" The blonde's voice cracked in saying this, the brunet noticing those green eyes shaking. "What's wrong with trying? What if what we have is so much more than we think it is. How will we know without giving it a shot?"

"But… but we'll lose everything we used to be if this turns out bad." Logan winced.

"The chance to love is worth anything Logan." Kendall took the pale boy's small hands in his grasp then, eyes locked. "I know what I'm saying sounds cheesy, but my mom has always told me "love is the most beautiful thing in the world" and, if there's anything I believe in, it's that emotion. I think… I think realizing what I feel for you is probably the best thing to happen in my life. That's why I want to share it with you. I want to explore our possibilities because I feel… I feel this deep connection between us that I've never shared with anyone else."

The brunet was entirely speechless.

"And the best thing about this is that James told me that the reason he thinks he's so intact with Carlos is because he felt a deep connection they shared that he had with no one else before. Call me crazy but, I _know_ I'm feeling that right now, with you, and since I have faith in their relationship then I have so much faith in us."

"Oh…"

The blonde leaned forward and pressed his forehead up against Logan's, eyes closed as he savored the moment of it all, in being so close to this boy he felt so much for. He whispered, "Let's fall in love Logan. I want to lose myself with you. I want it so badly."

The genius could barely handle it. Kendall's warm hands clasped so tightly around his own, his intoxicating scent filling his nostrils, his sweet voice uttering words of endearing promise—it was over-powering his conscious in every possible way. His heart was pounding hard, mind reeling, and he tried to think of a time when he last cared this much about one person in every single way.

There was none.

There was never a time someone desperately tried to chase him, declared deep words and thoughts upon conversations, wanted to hold him whenever he got the chance—and Logan liked it. He liked it all.

He wanted every kiss, every touch, and every moment with hardly any hesitation. He wanted Kendall's face to light up when he saw him. He wanted the blonde to think of him before bed, to call him up when he was lonely, to find out his deepest thoughts, to get to know him.

He wanted Kendall.

And, damn it, could he really deny himself what he wanted to just go back to being friends? Could he really stand seeing Kendall get with someone else? Could he really watch as those green-eyes, full of such devotion, fell upon someone else?

When his stomach twisted uncomfortably at those thoughts, he knew.

The words left his mouth in a volume so low that it could hardly be called a whisper, gentle breath ghosting across Kendall's pink lips only centimeters away. "I think I'm already falling."

They lunged forward at the same time, mouths crashing and hearts pounding as hands came to tightly grasp at the shoulders, back. Tongues intertwined and hairs were pulled, soft moans exchanged with their chests pressed up against the other. They were a whole lot more obscene than Carlos and James across from them, but that was because they were a couple exploding with passion, enveloped in newfound feelings.

They were two young men taking chances, discovering themselves, and falling in love.


	9. CHAPTER SIX:: Better Together Pt1

****_Happy New Year Everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful celebration and if you're still celebrating then, by all means, party on!_

_So I decided to start this New Year's off with an update (why not?) and I hope you're all okay with that. Also, wow, sorry about the holiday lagging, oh my gosh, I just realized in this fic they've only just hit Halloween yet here we are in New Years. I am terrible at keeping up;; But anyway, Kendall and Logan go out on their first date, yes, and it's geocaching (which you all will find out what that is as you read). It's a real hobby and it's entirely cool, I suggest all you adventures look it up on google. It's fun stuff!_

_Besides that, thank you to 801-chan, TheClaire24, child who is cool, klolo8, itrymybest, tank602, and Kurissss for reviewing and to everyone else who has favorited or Alerted. You guys are really awesome thank you, thank you, I cannot express this enough._

**Did you all forget this is based on a fanmix?(It's not mine!): **theprincessandrajah(dot) tumblr(dot) com(slash) tagged(slash) the_kogan_fanmixes . _By the way, her username on here is pixiejazz you should all message her a thank you, her fanmix was powerful enough to make me want to write this and she is SO awesome for letting me_.

**The Kogan Trilogy:: Falling is Like This**

PART I- Falling is Like This

CHAPTER SIX:: Better Together

PART ONE: Try for your Heart

_SLAM_!

The loud noise rung loud in Logan's ears, disrupting the silence of the booth he'd been calmly eating breakfast in, causing his eyes to look up from his plate. A white sheet of paper that had not been there before was placed before him, full of unfamiliar typed markings and calculations. Logan found this paper to be held down by a stiff hand, prompting him to lift his head to come into contact with the face of its owner. Tall and blonde, Kendall Knight stood opposite of him, wearing a wide grin, book bag thrown onto the cushioned seat behind.

Logan was immediately intrigued, wondering why the other boy was here during early morning hours when he obviously had no classes until noon, but then it clicked in his mind that it probably had to do with the paper he was being shown.

He looked back down, his eyes taking note that these typed letters were not so foreign after all. No, Kendall was showing him a grade sheet, a printed out grade sheet from their online student grade-viewing system, and it was for Mid-terms!

He went down the list, noticing that the first two classes were left with a dash through the assigned date, meaning that they'd scheduled no mid-term. As for the last two, Kendall had scored one B and one A!

He ended up gaping, words of praise slipping from his mouth without even thinking, "Wow, Kendall, that's really good."

"Did you look at the grade for American Government though? Did you see it?" Kendall jabbed his finger at the bold letter, prompting Logan's eyes to follow. He was pointing at a 95%. He got a 95 in American Government. His self-proclaimed, worst subject this semester!

Taking pride in leaving Logan shocked and speechless at his hard-earned grades, Kendall took this opportunity to lean in closer to the other over the table, their heads inches apart as he spoke in a smug tone, "And you thought I was going to barely even pass. You betted on a C minus and I totally proved you _wrong_."

A smile crept onto the genius' face then, rather glad that Kendall had done so well on a test in a subject he struggled for. It made him happier to know that he'd also been the one to tutor him in that subject, a session that the blonde had paid attention to, so much so he could prove him wrong.

It then occurred to him: Kendall worked hard to get this grade for him.

"And proved me wrong you did." Logan then responded, eyes flitting upwards to catch emerald green ones that had been boring down at him, but also noting the blonde's other attractive features. His pink lips, bushy dark eyebrows, pointed yet adorable nose—without even thinking about it, he leaned in and planted a quick kiss to the tip of his nose right as he thought it, backing down and sipping a drink of his water afterwards as if nothing had happened.

Kendall, however, was baffled and he couldn't even hide the crimson shade that spread across his cheeks at the notion. He began babbling, incoherent letters slipping from his mouth before looking around and settling into his seat in an unexpected silence.

Logan couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in interest. This was certainly unexpected. Kendall Knight got easily flustered with surprises?

He smiled smugly. Yes, he could have a lot of fun with this someday.

"What the heck are you all smiley about? I thought you were the one who wanted to keep the PDA low!" Kendall snapped accusingly, cheeks still flushed as he ran his hands through his hair and groaned. "You had me so worried someone saw…"

"Well, we're not entirely visible right now considering we're at an isolated booth in the back of the diner so I figured "why the hell not"." Logan explained with a shrug of his shoulders, offering a small smile before he took in a forkful of eggs.

Kendall's confidence seem to surge back at this, lips quickly upturning into a grin as he leaned in with one elbow, voice smooth as he asked, "If that's the case, then how about you grace me with a longer kiss, preferably on the lips for more than 60 seconds?"

The brunet gave a laugh as he bopped the other's forehead with his palm, forcing him backwards. "Slow down there, you're moving too fast lover boy."

"Fast, what is "too fast" when you're falling in love?" Kendall inquired as he leaned back in his seat. "Heck, I can't even tell what's up or down when I'm with you."

As touching and warm that comment was, Logan knew he had to lay down the rules. He set down his fork as he explained, "Kendall, we can't just rush into things okay. I know you're all excited about this and everything, but there's something called _pacing_. And we need that, less we want to fall right off a bridge."

"But there's no bridge when I'm with you Logie, only sky." Kendall gave a dreamy sigh as he rested his chin in his hand, leaning back into the table.

"Stop that," Logan tried not to smile, but it was proving to be difficult. Kendall always made him weak with his swooning words. That stupid romantic. He was not helping him keep a steady heart-beat and the best Logan could do was try to look disinterested as he poked around the food on his plate.

The blonde gave a sigh, feeling a little guilty because his words could be taken for pressure and Kendall certainly didn't want the other to feel pushed to love him. He wanted genuine love, unconditional love, like the kind he was sure he felt freely for Logan. He'd rather wait for that then to be fed lies because of a little impatience.

"Alright Logan, we'll go slow. I'm sorry. I just tend to get ahead of myself because I guess you could say I'm anxious, but the good kind! I mean, I know the words "I love you" came out of my mouth fast in the beginning but that's because I was entirely sure of myself that—gah, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore." Kendall made a wild gesture with his hands before setting them down flat on the table and admitting as he stared at the other, "I think… I think I'm just excited for the day you'll finally say it back."

Logan gave a wry smile at this. He certainly wasn't ready for those words to be played out on his tongue at all right now, but that wasn't to say he would never be.

"Well, for now you at least have the satisfaction of knowing that I feel something here… something real strong that could maybe… one day…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kendall locked eyes with the shorter boy, a bubbly feeling rising fast in his chest, dangerously fast. He was forced to look away and clear his throat to regain control. For a second there he thought he could explode from joy. He didn't think it possible to ever get this excited over his love life.

"So, how're James and Carlos?" Logan's question burst the pause of silence that had bridged between them.

"They called me as soon as their flight landed back in Cali on Sunday. They're a little bummed that they only have 2 days of their break left before classes start up again."

Logan gave a laugh, "I would think they'd be thankful. There are many schools like us that don't even have a Fall Break."

The blonde gave a snort, "That's what I tried telling them but, nope, didn't save me from having to listen to their whining. Gosh, I'd kill for a Fall Break…"

"When's the next time they're on break, sometime late December? We could invite them over. I'd like to see them again."

Kendall perked up at this, "You do?"

"Hey, what's with that disbelieving tone?" Logan chided, even though he was grinning. "Of course I do, silly. They're your best-friends and they're lively. I want to get to know them better. I feel like I missed out on a lot of fun with you guys back in high school."

The other was smiling at this. Logan was really a gift. He fit into his life so greatly. It was almost scary but inexplicably pleasing. He offered a sense of calm, got along with his friends, and, he might be crazy, but he had a feeling his mom and sister would have a positive reaction to Logan as well. They would go over to help his mother with tasks she couldn't do by herself, attend Katie's high school graduation, get together for the holidays—

'_Whoah, slow down there, Kendall. You're in the present right now_.'

But what pleased him the most about realizing this was the fact that he'd actually thought about the future. He'd never been the type to think about the future before. Yet, with Logan, he'd started to.

"You know, speaking of fun times," The blonde spoke up, mind quick to remember the events at hand, "What exactly are we doing tonight? It's Halloween, you know, or are you the type that ignores Halloween as a holiday altogether?"

Logan chuckled after he swallowed down a bite of his bacon. "I don't do much on Halloween, I'll admit, but I am going with a couple of guys from my Comp class to the Halloween Horror Flick Night they're having at the dorms. Would you like to join?"

"Would I? Well, what do you think?" Kendall gave a smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Although, are you sure it's okay to want to go to a public Halloween Horror Flick Night? Because I'm sure they'll notice when you cling and bury your face in my chest during the scary parts."

"Hah," Logan was grinning as he shook his head. "Of course, because I am _five _after all. I'm sorry mother, I _forgot_."

"I didn't say that," Kendall held his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying, if it gets too scary and you cling to me as you scream, everyone calling you wuss is gonna be all on you."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, you're going to be the one screaming."

The blonde couldn't help teasing as he leaned in across the table once more, "Are you gonna be the one who's making me?"

Logan shoved his head back as he stood up grabbing his tray of empty dishware. "Clean up on aisle four, we have a dirty mind over here!"

He flashed the blonde a quick grin over his shoulder as he walked away towards the drop off for the plates in the back. Kendall simply laughed as he tossed his bag over his shoulder, following after his boyfriend with a skip in his step.

He was definitely in those white clouds.

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight was whistling a soothing tune to himself as he returned home from another short day of schooling that Thursday afternoon, swinging his keys as he crossed the distance of the small parking lot. Normally, he'd opt for the indoor elevators to get to his apartment but he felt like taking the side stairs today. He'd been having a good amount of energy these past couple of days, he usually did when he was in joyous moods, and he wasn't about to deny that it all couldn't be linked back to Logan. In fact, it most probably was.<p>

He whistled a little louder at the thought as he began ascending the stairs.

Really, he couldn't express enough to the world how whimsical he was these past two days because of his and Logan's mutual agreement to build upon their relationship. It was certainly as if a wall had been demolished, a wall he hadn't noticed was actually there until now, and they were slowly opening up completely to one another. Logan didn't shy away from his touches, they freely spoke about nearly everything that came to mind, and they shared more secret kisses behind closed doors than they had in the week before.

It was very satisfactory for Kendall. So much that he wanted to give back to Logan by taking him out somewhere nice, somewhere they could both have fun together.

Yes, he was talking about taking Logan out on their first date. Certainly, being with James and Carlos in their last outing did not count. Plus, they'd been dating for 4 weeks. It had to be about time.

'_Only problem is where_.' Kendall thought to himself as he walked across the adjoined balcony to his doorway, untangling his keys from his school ID on the lanyard where he kept all his important belongings on.

Of course he'd thought of many places of where he could take the brunet. He'd seen enough romance movies to know about cute first date ideas, like a trip to the movies or a quiet dinner in a nice restaurant. But, for some reason, he didn't want to take Logan out to any of those.

He felt those ideas weren't special enough. Call him crazy.

'_I'm probably just over-thinking things_.' Kendall gave a sigh as he twisted his key into the lock. He was just about to open his door when he heard a boisterous voice call out his name.

The blonde turned around just in time to see his next door neighbor pop out from his apartment with his car keys in hand. Short, black-haired, with a tan skin complexion, Kendall came face-to-face with the man known as TJ. He was a sophomore attending the local community college. He'd been living here ever since the spring of his senior year in high school and was kind enough to welcome his new neighbor with open arms. They didn't hang out much but Kendall was always glad to exchange quick conversation whenever they caught one another in the parking lot, or in the doorway.

"Hey man, what's up with you?" TJ asked, slapping hands with him in greeting. "I heard that whistling of yours from all the way up here."

"Really, I was that loud?"

"Nah," He gave a laugh. "I'm just messing with ya. I had my windows open so I heard you when you were coming up the stairs."

"That's not any better, but it's good to know I'm only bothering one guy in the neighborhood." Kendall flashed him a grin and TJ offered a shake of the head in response as he shifted on his feet.

"No but, seriously, what is up?" The elder pursued in his questions. "Something happen the past week or so? Because the last time I saw you, you had this mopey atmosphere about like you didn't want to talk to no one."

"Ah, it was just a mood." Kendall tried to shake it off as nothing, waving a hand as if to dismiss the question.

His neighbor wasn't buying it. "Just a mood, yeah right, I think I know what's going on here."

"Aw come on TJ, why you gotta be so nosey." Kendall was laughing as he said this though. He really couldn't find it in himself to be so upset this week. Why should he when everything was going great? He could handle a friend's little curiosity. "Okay, you want to find out? Throw me a couple guesses and I'll tell you if you're right."

"It's a girl. You finally got her to go out with ya and it's all cloud nine."

Kendall made a noise like an error buzzer, "You're off the mark there."

"Oh, so it's a guy."

The blonde was taken aback by this—he hadn't been prepared to hear his neighbor, or anyone else besides James and Carlos for that matter, to speak the truth—and, unfortunately, this delayed his reaction to cover it up. "N-nope, that's still not it."

TJ walked over to him and rested an arm on his shoulder then, understanding expression situated on his face. "You hesitated. It's okay. I have no problems with it. You're still the same guy that moved in next door in August."

Kendall gave a dejected sigh as he lowered his head, knowing there was no fooling the other. "Gah, damn you and your psych classes."

His neighbor gave a laugh, "So, how is he?"

"Okay, you've reached your maximum asking of questions for the day I think." Flustered, Kendall Knight turned back around to his apartment, pulling his keys out of the lock as he worked on re-opening the door. As much as he liked the fact that he had Logan for his own, he wasn't exactly ready to talk about it to just anyone.

"Alright, sorry, I guess I am getting a little pushy." TJ gave a chuckle as he turned around to lock his own door, adjusting the coat on his shoulders before turning back around to Kendall who stood inside his own doorway.

He offered a wave to the taller boy before walking away, "It was cool seeing you again, Kendall. See you around and, like I've always said, if there's anything I can help you with though, just let me know."

"Yeah, see you!" The former hockey captain called to his retreating figure, planning to spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing in front of the television and possibly Google searching good date ideas on the web—wait.

He yanked the front door open a second later, running back out onto the landing as he shouted over to the shape of the short college student on the verge of descending the stairs. "Hey, TJ!"

"Yeah?" He'd replied, pausing mid-step to look over to his shoulder.

"Actually… you got any ideas of where I could go for a date?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're back from practice early." Logan remarked as he looked away from the screen of his laptop on his desk. His head turned right just in time to catch his roommate Sean walk through the front door in his sweats.<p>

"Oh yeah, hey." The other greeted somewhat in a sullen mood, wiping sweat off his forehead with the grey towel slung around his neck. "Some of the boys from the team and I were warming up in our laps when we found out practice got cancelled. It's getting ridiculous. The communication throughout the team is just falling apart horribly. Anyway, I trust your day's better?"

"It's rolling along." Logan answered simply, offering a shrug from his seat as the built red-head retreated into the bathroom, door open as he splashed his face. "I'm actually going out to tutor in a few minutes so you'll have the dorm to yourself for a couple of hours, if you decide to stay here."

"Tutoring, on a Saturday?" Sean popped his head out from the bathroom doorway adjacent to Logan's room, an eyebrow arched. "Who would be crazy enough to ask for a tutoring session on the weekend of all days?"

"Hey, that person would be Deanna. She's a friend of mine from my math course and I'm "crazy enough" to do here a favor." Logan said in defense as he turned back to his laptop, finishing up an email he'd been in the midst of typing when his dorm mate had come in through the door.

"Ohhhh," Logan didn't need to turn around to look at Sean to know the boy had a smug grin across his face. "I see where this is going. Have fun at your "tutoring session", Logan."

"No, it's not like that!" Logan had whirled in his seat to shout this directly at the other boy, only to find his bedroom doorway was empty and he'd retreated to his room.

"Sure, sure it isn't!" Sean managed to yell back through the wall.

"It's not!"

"I'm not convinced!"

Their argument was interrupted with a knock to their front door to which Logan responded with an "I'll get it". He got up on his feet, striding up to the door with little effort, flipping it unlocked and pulling it open with ease. A gasp tore itself from his throat at the sight of the person who'd been waiting behind it.

"Kendall!"

"Surprise!" He punctuated this with a cute outstretching of his arms. "Now go get your shoes and put something over that t-shirt because we are going out on our first date." The blonde made sure to say the last four words rather quietly.

"Now?" Logan looked at him with wide eyes. "But Kendall, I'm supposed to be going to tutor someone in twelve minutes, I can't-"

"Shush," Kendall placed a finger over Logan's lips at this, explaining himself in a serious manner, "Just tell the student that you had to cancel, please? I didn't pick today for nothing. It's the warmest day it's gonna be here in weeks and I need you to work with me on this."

Logan gave a sigh once the blonde removed his finger. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but the begging look in those green eyes was overwhelming and that slight pout of those pink lips definitely was not helping. "Okay, I'll do it. Wait here."

The former hockey captain resembled a happy puppy then, beaming as he watched Logan retreat into the dorm room through the half-opened front door. If there weren't other people down the hall, he would be jumping.

Inside the brunet scurried to put on his shoe wear, simultaneously reaching for his cell phone that he'd left on his desk with the intent to tell Deanna that he had to cancel. To his fortune, he'd found that she'd already left him a message in his inbox two minutes ago asking to move the tutoring session over until tomorrow. Logan thanked whatever god was helping him as he shoved the phone into his pocket, throwing a long-sleeved navy sweater over himself on his way out.

"Sean, I'm going out!" The genius called over to his dorm mate that was currently in his room, not that he could see him through his closed door.

"Who is it, your girl Deanna came to see ya already?"

"N-no, shut up!"

"Have fun on your date!"

Logan slammed the door shut quickly after that, locking it up before turning on his heels to face Kendall who stood behind him a knowing grin on his face. "So… Deanna, huh?"

"Not you too!"

"I didn't say anything." The blonde held up his hands in defense. "It's a cute cover up name for me though."

"Uh, yeah, sure." The shorter boy bit his lip, following closely as Kendall lead the way down the hall.

He briefly remembered that time where he and Kendall stood in the hallway and the older boy had told him to make up the fact that he had a "girlfriend" to ward off other girls of interest. That's probably what he thought Sean was talking about. And he would correct him by telling him that "Deanna" was a real girl but, well, they were going out on their first date. He didn't want to ruin the atmosphere with any explaining nonsense that would only cause useless tension.

The instant they walked into the stairwell Logan found himself tugged in and pressed up against the door, the taller boy assaulting his lips. The brunet took hold of Kendall's shoulders, taking a couple seconds to appreciate the feel, kissing back softly before pulling back with a smug grin on his face.

"Now I see why you skipped out on the elevator."

The jock returned the gesture, pressing his forehead against the other's as he spoke, "Don't you know it."

"So, where is our "first date" at anyway?"

Kendall stepped back then, eyes a light with a plan he had yet to reveal to the shorter boy, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a rectangular handheld device. He tossed it to Logan who caught it with ease.

Upon first glance at the device in his hand, it looked to be a PDA. That was until the genius noticed the map and numbers of latitude and longitude on the screen.

No, this was no palmtop computer. It was a GPS.

"Try those coordinates."

* * *

><p>Trees.<p>

There were trees everywhere. Well, perhaps not trees with many leaves since winter was fast approaching, their faded colored leaves littering the grass on the ground, but there were many frames of barren trees around them. There was also an occasional bush here and there, a piece of bark, a log—overall, it wasn't very hard to tell exactly where they were.

"A forest?" Logan looked over at the taller boy besides him, GPS slung around his neck with his neck for security even though he held it in his hand. "You brought us to a forest?"

"Well, I'm not bringing us to a forest for no reason you know." Kendall assured him as he clapped his hands together. "We're going treasure hunting!"

"Oh, okay we're going tr—we're going treasure hunting?" Logan gaped at the other as if he'd grown two heads. "Kendall, what century do you think we're in? People don't just leave wooden chests sitting around with gold and jewels. Besides, do you know where we live? No old legendary pirate in history probably ever left gold sitting around in a forest out here in this small town-"

"Logan, Logan, give a guy the chance to explain before you go jumping to conclusions." The blonde hushed him with a raised hand as he gave a small chuckle. "I'm not talking about that kind of treasure hunt. We're going on a modern day version. It's called geocaching."

"I've never heard of it…"

"Now you have! Our goal is to find a cache, it's a name given to these containers that people hide outdoors all over the world of all different sizes, and I've already punched in the coordinates of one in the GPS around your neck. It led us here so, obviously, this is where we start our hunt."

Logan was frowning as he looked up at the other, "Is this like a hobby of yours I haven't been told of until now?"

"Nah, I didn't find out until a couple days ago from a friend, but I think that's what makes this even greater. I get to find my first cache with you." He gave a shy smile as he explained, "They say you never forget the experience of finding your first cache."

The brunet found himself returning the favor, his heart fluttering in his chest at the thought of the young man next to him wanting to share such a memorable moment with him. It was a sweet consideration, delightful. His expression quickly turned worried as a thought occurred to him, "As nice as this is, please don't tell me you wasted a whole bunch of money buying a GPS just for today. Especially because the one I'm holding looks really expensive."

"I thought you'd be happy to know I'd spent that much money just for you."

"Kendall!"

"Kidding, I borrowed it from said friend." The blonde let out a laugh. "You're face though Logie, you really don't like people spending so much on ya?"

The brunet turned his head down, twiddling his thumbs on the screen of the GPS in his hand as he admitted softly, "It isn't necessary to spend that much… on someone like me."

The instant those words left his lips he felt fingers grab at his chin, pulling his head upward. He had no choice but to look into those pools of gentle green irises, conveying so much honesty and adoration. "Don't say that. You're worth it."

Without even realizing it he found himself beaming, the edges of his lips stretched impossibly wide, and at this notion Kendall pulled away, physique expressing equal joy as he took hold of the GPS from Logan's hands.

He took a while in interpreting the map before speaking, "Alright, so it says we have a few more feet before reaching the actual coordinates and that the direction we need to go is…" His head snapped up from the device and he pointed forward, towards the path that winded into the wilderness, "That way!"

"And that way we shall go." Logan agreed with a nod as he lead onwards, ushering the blonde to follow with a beckoning hand as he jogged fast into the brush. "Come on, better keep up or else you're gonna get lost!"

"You're the one who's gonna get lost!" The blonde accused as he sped past the shorter boy in a sprint, sticking out his tongue as he hopped over a log.

Logan gave a laugh as he hurried after his boyfriend. "I'm the one with the GPS that makes no sense— Hey Kendall, come back! Kendall!"

The boys ran around in the forest then, chasing each other like children. It was nice to frolic about without meaning, leaves crunching beneath their feet, wind rushing through their hair without a care in the world. It wasn't something they got to do often. They were both maturing youngsters that usually dealt with the pressuring responsibility of paying bills and juggling options of careers for their future, but in the woods, amidst nature's beauty and clean air, none of it mattered. They were simply another one of earth's children born to explore and discover each of her land's secrets, untold stories that lay buried deep underground, in the green grass that scrunching beneath their feet.

Ever the bold, Kendall Knight had really thought he'd lost his boyfriend amongst the trees, cackling in rejoice of his successful accomplishment in a great outrunning when a sharp force collided right into his right side. He was knocked over straight into a pile of leaves, the tall boy and Logan going down in a fit of giggles as they rolled around on the grassy floor.

Autumn leaves of many shapes, sizes, and colors circled around them in a flurry, gently falling one by one, landing on their clothes. Neither minded, they didn't have to, self-content in laughing and blowing the leaves off each other's faces with pursed lips and gleaming eyes.

Their voices came to calm after a while, dying down into the natural silence of the slightly chilly woods, with both young men's paused forms lying on their sides to face one another wearing matching broad grins.

"You look silly." Logan whispered then, reaching over to pull out one of the many brown autumn leaves that stuck up every which way out from his golden locks.

"Yeah? Well so do you."

The brunet gave a squeal as Kendall ruffled the top of his head roughly, sending more leaves flying.

Kendall sat up on his knees after, clapping his hands in an almost impatient manner as he asked, "So, come on Logie, you're the navigator. How far are we from our treasure?"

Composing himself, the shorter boy pulled himself up from the ground, grabbing the GPS that dangled around his neck and studying it. "Well, according to the device… it's actually right around here."

They jumped to their feet then, the excitement of it all flushing through each of their bodies, adrenaline pumping as they scrambled throughout the area of the forest ground. Rocks and sticks were over-turned, piles of leaves pushed aside, but neither boy was able to uncover a thing. Plenty of dirt and grub was discovered in the process, they even flung a few shards of grass at each other, but nothing remotely similar looking as a plastic box or cylinder turned up. It was all nature's doing.

After an unsuccessful fifteen minutes of searching passed, the two plopped down on their behinds side by side at the trunk of one of the area's largest trees, heaving quiet sighs as they brushed the remaining pieces of grass and leaves from their hair and shirts.

"I guess we're heading home fruitless." The genius was the first to state the obvious, settling back with his palms outstretched behind him.

The blonde couldn't help letting out another sigh at this, tangling his fingers into the bangs that covered his forehead. "They do say that sometimes when you go out on your first search you don't always find the cache, which is why you're supposed to have back-up coordinates for another one just in case but I was so stupid! I didn't think we would-"

Logan put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, instantly shushing him as he spoke soothingly, "Hey, it's okay, don't beat yourself up for it. We forget things, it happens."

He peered out from behind his forearms, hands still fisting at his hair as he admitted in a high-pitched voice, "But I just ruined our date."

"You ruined nothing." Logan pulled down his raised arms back into his lap in order to keep better contact as he continued, "Things don't always work out the way we plan, Kendall. It's a part of life. Don't blame yourself for it. And so what if we didn't find the treasure-cache-thing? I still had a great time chasing you through the forest like a nut."

Kendall laughed in memory of it. "Okay, I have to admit, that part was pretty fun."

"Exactly." The shorter boy agreed with a smile. "The point was we had fun together. Isn't that the point of any date? So, in my opinion, this one is perfect, as I'm sure every single one will be as long as I'm with you."

Try as he might, Kendall couldn't stop the heat from rushing to his cheeks, the embarrassment getting to him so much so that he had to turn his head away, pretending to gaze at something interesting upwards. "And you say I'm the sappy romantic..."

He heard that charming sound then, that riveting laugh that floated out from Logan's mouth into the air, the sound that captured his attention from the very first moment he heard it. Placed on top of the endearing comment he'd been told only seconds before, it only served to speed up his already loud thumping heart. Although, he focused on returning his dangerously high heart rate (at least that's what it felt like) to normal by focusing on the white fluffy clouds in the blue skies above from in-between the many naked branches of the tree they sat under. He was actually fond of the shape of these branches, some thin, some large, a funny looking box-shaped one there—

'_Wait a minute_.'

"Logan!" He'd screeched so shrilly that it'd literally caused the unsuspecting boy sitting beside him to jump to his feet along with him. "Logan, I found the cache! It's up in the tree we're under, dangling from one of the branches on a string!"

The brunet looked upwards then, squinting. "I don't see it."

"It's right there!" Kendall came to stand behind him, pointing over the shorter boy's shoulder at the darkened object so clear in his vision. "Do you see it? Do you see it?"

"Oh, yeah, I do!"

"Come on, let's go get it!"

Logan couldn't suppress the chuckles that escaped him as he was pulled along by the eager college student in front of him.

Kendall began climbing up the tree first, urging Logan to follow as he scaled the trunk. And, even though he hadn't climbed a tree since he was maybe 5, much less any one this tall, somehow he wasn't scared a bit. Maybe because he trusted that the tree was sturdy, maybe because he trusted that Kendall would catch him if he fell, or maybe he just trusted Kendall. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter, because Logan scaled that bad boy all the way to the top as if it wasn't a terrifying feat at all.

Getting comfortable on a branch was a much more challenging task. Being that high up and working around each other on a branch much thinner than the trunk was less than easy, but they made it work, squishing side by side with their arms nearest each other entwined for comfort. They'd hardly any personal space, but they could care less. The branch they were sitting on wasn't breaking and that was good enough for them.

The taller reached out for the boxed container tied to a shorter branch above their heads and pulled it down, cheering triumphantly. "Mission accomplished!"

"What's inside?" Logan wondered, tapping the lid.

"Toys and trinkets." Kendall explained as he popped open the cover, Logan's eyes widening slightly at the collection of bracelets, key chains, and cards within. "People leave them here for others to find and take as a memory of finding this cache. We're free to take one as long as we put an item of equal value back in."

"That's actually a really neat idea."

Kendall reached into his pocket and deposited a silver collectible coin of some sort into the box. He then dug through the container for a bit before picking up a simple green and blue threaded bracelet, holding it out to Logan. "Here, for you."

"But I couldn't-"

"Shhh, just take it." Kendall gently pulled forward Logan's left arm, pushing back his sweater to reveal his wrist. He began tying the ends of the bracelet after wrapping it around to a suitable length. "I want you to have this to remember today, to remember me, so that whenever you're feeling down sometime in the future you can look at your arm and laugh about how ridiculous we looked with leaves popping out of our heads."

Logan chuckled as he watched him tie, "That image will be forever printed into my brain bracelet or no."

"A physical reminder is always a plus."

"If you say so."

"I know so."

Kendall looked up from finishing the tying of his bracelet then, their eyes locking instantly in the newfound silence. Logan offered a smile, one that Kendall easily reciprocated before asking softly, "So… perfect date?"

The brunet pecked a swift kiss on those adorable pink lips. "It was perfect the second you showed up at my door."

An embrace followed. Free, comforting, and compassionate, Kendall's arms went around Logan's waist, pulling him tight to his side, with the genius' own tying tight around his midsection.

And though the chilly November air swirled and gusted around them, it did not a thing to freeze their limbs. They had each other, the radiant sunlight casting a soft glow on their faces, sitting on a pale empty tree branch several feet above earth's grassy terra below as they gazed out to admire the view of the vast land laid out like a map before them, flora, fauna, and never ending sky galore.

Yes, Logan couldn't help thinking as he settled his head down against Kendall's comforting shoulder. He wouldn't have had today go any other way.


	10. CHAPTER SIX:: Better Together Pt2

_Hi! I know I haven't updated in over a month, but I sure hope this isn't too late? You've probably already noticed by now that the Spring Semester started up and I'm taking time-intensive courses so that is the primary reason of why I haven't been able to write. It's true, classes and sports take up so much of my time so, sorry, chapter updates will start coming real slow (until Summer I hope)._

_I'd like to thank child who is cool, Kurissss, klolo8, tank602, itrymybest, rawbbles, Adrian Aluran, pixiejazz, and DeadPetSparky for your awesome reviews! You guys are fantastic, I honestly thought I would never get even 20 and you've got me all over 50. That is WAY more than I could've ever asked for!_

_I hope you all enjoy this update, for some reason I feel iffy about it but maybe that's because I was struggling mid-way;;;_

_Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to a fellow named Dakota. This update shall be his gift C:! Happy Valentines to you and everyone!_

**The Kogan Trilogy:: Falling is Like This**

PART I- Falling is Like This

CHAPTER SIX:: Better Together

PART TWO: Our Dreams

Kendall was rather fond of Logan's dorm bedroom. He'd grown accustomed to spending time with the brunet there for the past two weeks.

It started out as a surprise on Monday afternoon. They'd joined for a quick lunch at the sandwich joint on campus after Kendall's American Government class, conversing about daily tasks and classes, before Logan was forced to say goodbye, splitting with Kendall for the day as he headed out for his early afternoon Algebra class. Or so he thought. The blonde was reluctant to go home for the day and spend it all alone so he ended up trotting on over to the dorms, waiting in the lobby for when Logan got back.

Ever since that day he's done the same. He'd wait for Logan to return after a period of time in which he had a class while he didn't and, afterwards, both the boys would go up to his dorm to spend the afternoon lounging around watching TV or studying. He'd stay there as long as possible before Logan would kick him out the door, chiding him at how irresponsible it would be if he drove home late in the night. Deep down he knew Logan enjoyed his company though and was reluctant to see him go anyway.

And because Logan didn't complain, didn't ever express any dislike at having him over, Kendall never felt guilty and showed up whenever he liked.

As small, unfurnished, and bleak as it was, Logan's bedroom felt like a home to him. He enjoyed being there.

Or maybe it wasn't the dorm room at all that compelled him to come each and every time. Maybe it was just the feeling and idea of living with Logan under the same roof, in a quiet place, solely the two of them.

He will admit he's been entertaining the thought for a while now. Sometimes, when he was stretched out on Logan's bean-bag reading, the brunet at his desk typing away, he'd even pretend that they were in a place of their own on a lazy Saturday afternoon. His mind would go off then, creating images of sharing a calm supper with the other boy, cuddling in front of a fireplace during cold winters, and settling down to sleep every night wrapped up in his arms.

But then Logan would say something and all of those visions would dissipate like smoke before his eyes, leaving him to silently chuckle at himself for letting his imaginations about the future run away from him again.

He'd really like to live with Logan someday though. Really.

"Algebra problems are done!" The brunet cheered as he tossed his pencil into the pen holder he had placed on a corner against the wall, spinning around to face the blonde that lay belly down on his bed. "So, how's your reading for your Comp class going?"

Kendall looked up from the handheld Nintendo DS he'd been playing with, small Writer's Purpose textbook tossed off to the side. He flashed a smile, "Already finished a long time ago."

"Someone's getting faster at reading his pages." Logan complimented as he walked over to take a seat on the bed comforters beside him.

"Nah, not really." The blonde flipped his game system shut as he rolled to settle his head in the shorter boy's lap, looking up at him through parted bangs. "The class was only assigned 10 pages."

"10 pages?" Logan gaped in disbelief, picking up the textbook and running his thumb along the edges. "Of this tiny little thing?"

"Jealous?" Kendall practically sang, smirk settled proudly on his face.

Logan set the book back down and scoffed, "Not even a bit. I'd take a more challenging course over your cake walk any day."

"Even something disgusting like College _Algebra_?"

"Genius," The brunet flicked his forehead, "You forgot I _like_ math. Complicated equations are my friends."

"Well, I'm _sorry_, Mr. Numbers. I didn't mean to insult your hard-ass friends. Actually, can you tell them to be nice to me next semester?" Kendall gave a pout. "They were kinda mean and kept messing up my test scores."

Logan gave a chuckle at this. He was unable to resist those pink lips, bending down to peck him with his own before pulling back and adding a soft, "You bet."

The taller boy let out a happy sigh as he buried the side of his face into the other's folded legs, feeling giddy as he closed his eyes with a smile stretched from cheek to cheek. He couldn't possibly be more at peace. Here, in Logan's lap, atop his bed, doing nothing more than talking and exchanging short kisses.

Sure, he'd had to spend extra gas money to travel down to campus on a Sunday, sometimes even spend more for a meal when they wanted to eat out for lunch, but right now, lying calmly within Logan's grasp, it all seemed worth it. Just to feel his presence, to look into those café colored eyes, to share a hearty laugh, to spend just another minute of his life breathing in the same air he was—it all was worth the expense.

He'd do anything to remain by his side, to take in his beauty, every second he could.

His smile faltered then as his eyes opened worriedly, "Logan…"

"Hmm?" The shorter boy turned his gaze away from the window back to the boy below him. His eyebrows furrowed in concern at the blonde's expression, though he wasn't given much time to analyze it. His mind had only begun to churn in listing the possibilities, when his left hand was abruptly snatched up by the jock's own warm ones. His heart beat sped up at this, suddenly anxious for what he was about to hear.

"Stay with me for Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, geez, Kendall, you had me scared for a second." Logan breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought it was something serious."

The blonde frowned at this, "Being apart from me for 5 days isn't classified as "something serious"?"

"It's only 5 days. Of course I'll miss you, but it'll blow over quickly. You'll see."

"_Sure_ it will."

"Kendall. Really, think about it. Would you rather me be away for a month?"

"No! But the point is, you're still going away and I won't be able to see you." Kendall admitted dejectedly. He truly hated that he wouldn't be allowed to see Logan over a break period where they had no school.

Lucky James and Carlos got each other for company over their Fall Break and then here he was, Kendall Knight, about to spend five days alone. Call him childish, but he was stuck in the mindset that it was entirely unfair.

Not to mention that within those five days was the Thanksgiving holiday. Honestly, how was he supposed to be thankful for everything he had when the most important piece of his life wasn't even going to be within arm's reach?

"You know I can't help it. I promised my parents I'd visit every holiday, it was part of the deal of leaving me here to live in the dorms." Logan reminded him as he attempted to soothe him with gentle strokes through his hair.

Kendall's lips were downturned in an obvious upset manner, eyes turning away to stare ay Logan's half-packed suitcase that lay in the corner by his desk. If only boring holes into it with his eyes would make it go away. How he wished.

He let out a groan, "Why'd your parents have to move to New York?"

"It could be worse. They could have taken me with them."

Kendall didn't seem to hear him and continued on in his self-rant, "This is ridiculous, if they'd stayed in the neighborhood you wouldn't have to fly out over hundreds of miles to a place where I can't reach you!"

Logan gave a chuckle at this, "You talk as if phones had never been invented."

"Physically. Reach you physically." Kendall corrected himself before adding quietly, "Hearing your voice isn't the same as being able to hold your hand."

He emphasized this by bringing their clasped hands up together where they were visible in both boys' line of vision.

Logan smiled at this, knowing for sure he'd miss their intimate touches, kisses included. Truly, even the thought of not seeing Kendall's bright face and mopped golden hair unnerved him because the blonde's presence had become such a regular thing.

He was a reassuring force, a kind spirit, a sturdy foundation, a welcoming home. All these reasons are what made it hard for him to go along with Kendall's attempt to distance them back in the early fall, why he'd pursued to fix it. Only now, he could imagine, their separation would certainly feel worse, especially knowing that Kendall wanted to spend just as much time with him as he did.

It was going to be rough. Never mind it being two days less than a week.

Logan offered a wry smile, "I'll admit you have a point."

Kendall immediately bought their tied hands to his chin, mostly just to feel the skin on the back of Logan's hands tickle the tips of his lips as he spoke. "Are you sure you can't back out on this one? Make it up to them on Christmas?"

"I can't." He gave a shake of his head. "I promised. Besides, aren't you the one who is always telling me that I should keep my promises?"

The blonde let out a long, disappointed sounding sigh. "Yeah…"

The short genius settled back into the pillows behind him then, eyelids fluttering as he gazed down at the boy that seemed intent in studying their hands with newfound precision. Every knuckle, every curve, every wrinkle was traced by his slowly moving pupils, lips pursed in concentration.

He could say he slowly found himself doing the same.

He wanted to remember how nicely Kendall's long fingers locked into the empty spaces between his own.

"Promise you'll text me every day?"

His eyes flitted upwards to meet the sharp ones of his significant other.

How easy the words "no" could have been said became two letters he dare not utter. He dare not think.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>"Logan, you looked completely ridiculous!" A young man with tied up dark hair exclaimed this as he barked out another laugh that bounced off the walls of the corridor into the cool evening air of the quiet college campus.<p>

Beside him walked the aforementioned, right hand clutching the one strap of his backpack that was slung messily over his shoulder. He rolled his eyes, long used to the sounds of laughs that was plagued him for the past half an hour. "Jake, it's not like you didn't look ridiculous either."

"Yeah, but you were the one that fell over." A different voice pointed out, a shorter boy with the darkest complexion of the group emerging from behind the two. He had black curly hair that cropped his boyish face nicely, bright white teeth blinding with that smug grin he wore.

"Accidents happen, Devon. No big deal."

"Guys, guys, now let's remember what the girls said." Kendall stepped in front of the group, halting them before clearing his throat and mimicked in a high-pitched voice, "It's okay! He fell over with grace!"

"All true ballet dancers fall over with grace!" The three of them completed in a chorus before breaking out into howls of laughter, clutching their stomachs and leaning onto one another for comfort.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." Logan dryly commented as he pushed his way past his math peers and his so called "boyfriend" that cared so much to be fanning the flames.

Honestly, he thought he deserved some bigger credit.

He'd actually put in some real effort in preforming _pliés _and _pirouettes _for the girl and her friend who were gathering volunteers in the Student Union plaza for her public speaking assignment on ballet. Most of the guys there, including Kendall and his two friends, had been stiff in their participation because they were slightly afraid of being humiliated in the video she was making. Thus the reason why Logan made sure to do his best. Yes, it'd caused him to fall over a couple times, but he'd probably gotten her some good footage as a truly active volunteer.

"Oh man, this is definitely better than the time Logan couldn't stop screaming during that ghost scene at the Horror Flick Night." Devon pointed out, only causing Jake and Kendall to try and hold back more laughs at the flashes of memory, resulting in various choking noises between stifled giggles.

Logan remained unamused, walking ahead of the other boys. "Okay, are we done poking fun at me yet?"

"Aw, come on Logie." Kendall jogged up to catch the shorter boy, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as their footsteps fell into sync. "You know we don't mean it, right?"

"Exactly." Jake agreed, coming around on his left as he gave the genius a brief clap on the back. "You're just the one out of all of us that the most interesting stuff happens to."

"So you mean, if something "interesting" happens to Devon we'll start laughing over that?"

"Yup."

"Hmmm."

Devon frowned up at the pondering brunet. "What are you planning?"

Logan flashed him a smile, "Oh, nothing, just a little something that involves you, stairs, some rope, and a video camera."

"Dude, and you're supposed to be the nicest out of us!" The shortest boy looked shocked as the other three laughed together.

The group went off chatting shortly about various other topics, mostly revolving around their plans for the Thanksgiving holiday before they found themselves in front of the building of the North Palm Housing Dorms. Jake and David then bid farewell to the other two as they separated off to get some much needed rest in their own rooms, only after Logan had insisted they needn't wait up for him as he would stay out to chat with Kendall for a bit longer.

That's how they ended up alone, facing each other in the dimly-lit courtyard, ending the day in the same way that they used to many times before at the beginning of the semester.

"You know, if you're still upset about us bothering you about your little incident today, I could let you watch a video of me singing in a talent show in middle school." Kendall offered in good sportsmanship. "It's "interesting" because I was going through puberty at the time and my voice kept cracking horribly."

Logan let out a laugh at the thought. "That would certainly be a good one to show the other guys."

"I'm not sure Jake and Devon could watch it with us."

"I see. Then it's all up to me to throw you the insults, huh?" Logan grinned at the thought of the prospect. "You better be ready."

"Not if I don't find a way to kiss you silent first."

"Oh, smart plan."

"Thank you." Kendall gave a gracious nod. "I do think through my moments of getting out of my childhood embarrassment well."

Logan shook his head, smile never faltering from his features as he took a moment to look up at the sky, appreciating the short pause of silence in the air. A peaceful silence graced by the comfort of Kendall's presence.

He blinked. Eyes lingering on eyeing the form of the many stars in the night sky above him, as he wondered how it was possible to just know, without even looking, that the blonde was looking up along with him and enjoying it as much.

When he lowered his head and turned it to the side, his suspicions were confirmed.

Kendall was quick to notice his partner's staring, bringing his attention back over to his face with a grin that displayed those straight white-teeth of his perfectly. It faltered when the brunet's eyes flickered downwards, reminding him. "So, I guess, this is where we say goodbye."

His heart thudded painfully in his chest, taking note that tomorrow was the day where Logan would fly out to visit his parents across the country.

"I don't want you to go…"

Logan looked up to meet his solemn gaze, giving him a look of sympathy as he wordlessly reached out and rested a pale hand on the side of his head. Kendall leaned into his touch, eyelids closing, prompting the shorter boy to curl his fingers and run it through the taller boy's blonde locks.

"See you in five days, Kendall." He whispered in voice so close to silence before he began to withdraw his arm.

The blonde's eyes snapped open then, as if being awakened from a steady trance, left hand snapping up to grab at his retreating wrist. Logan had gasped in surprise, the grasp of his arm tight, desperate as if holding to a life line.

He looked up, vision coming to clash with the blonde's eyes, they were soft yet shaky, a kind of expression you'd see on a child who didn't want to let go of a favorite toy that was being taken away. Snatched away without consent, it all felt no different to him with the brunet's parents taking him for the holidays.

"Please, Logan, please let me spend the night in your dorm. I promise I won't do anything, I-I just wanna spend with you what hours you have left here, _please_." He was begging, a small voice that sounded more like a whimper, practically bent over on his knees.

Logan's heart clenched, awfully.

This was one of those times where he couldn't help saying no.

"I can't… you know the dorm policy, no visitors until the weekend."

"Then let me take you to the airport tomorrow." Kendall fired back quickly, grabbing the shoulders of the boy who stood before him. "I'll be here to pick you up first thing for your early morning flight. Let me do that at least."

Logan smiled, even if Kendall didn't get what he initially desired, he somehow always found a way.

"Of course."

The blonde couldn't be any more grateful.

* * *

><p>They were a well half-hour into their drive when Logan had begun to notice the level of tiredness that plagued Kendall Knight.<p>

He wouldn't say it, no matter how many times Logan prodded at him, but it was obvious enough in the slouch he had sitting in the driver's seat and the way he would take one hand off the steering wheel to rub at his eyes which, at some points, fluttered shut for a second too long. If that wasn't enough, then the periodic yawns were and that was something he could not hide despite his futile attempts in covering a hand over his mouth.

"You didn't have to wait outside my dorm room two hours earlier." The brunet finally spoke, catching the blonde's attention mid-yawn. "You could have saved that time for sleep."

Kendall scoffed, "Two more hours would've done nothing."

"Aha," The brunet remarked, leaning in closer over his seat to the other. "So you admit you're tired."

"Yes, Logan, I _am_ sleep deprived." Kendall admitted keeping his eyes plastered to the road, though he wanted to give Logan an eye roll as if to say "and what's the big deal". "And whether or not I had two more hours at my apartment would've solved nothing, I couldn't even sleep last night anyway. That's why I showed up at the time that I did, it gave me a piece of mind to know you were close, sleeping on the other side of the wall."

The brunet resisted the urge to blush, instead opting for a frown as he turned away to look outside the window murmuring, "You're crazy."

Kendall gave a smile at this, "I'm not crazy, just loyal."

"Crazy…" he heard Logan mumble, the adorability of his voice making him want to pull over and litter that shy face of his with kisses. Though now wasn't exactly the time, Logan had a flight to catch and he had enough trouble trying to keep the car from spinning off road enough as it was. He hoped the caffeine he drank would kick in soon, preferably before Logan turned to lecture him that he was way too tired to drive.

Luckily, the airport wasn't that much further away. They pulled into the parking lot right at the crack of dawn, the sky a nice shade of soft yellow and purple as the boys climbed out of Kendall's car, luggage in tow. They waltzed into the facility, Kendall following besides Logan with his larger bag trailing behind him and Logan's at his side lifted as a suitcase, the two boys making a beeline for check-in.

Once they were called to the front, Kendall found himself wishing that he too had a pre-paid information and passport to hand over to the woman behind the counter who was handing Logan his boarding pass.

All too quickly, the blonde found themselves coming to a stop in front of two very large see-through automatic sliding doors, people with suitcases being checked by security guards on either end before rushing in.

"Well, Kendall, this is as far as you and I can go together." Logan said as he looked up to the sign overhead the door that had the words "passengers only" underlined beneath the bold letters stating "National Flights".

The taller boy gave him a look of apprehension.

"Don't look at me like that." The brunet chided as he settled his carry-on right side up before turning towards the blonde and holding out his arms, "Come give me a hug."

He didn't need to be told that twice, the blonde wrapping his arms tight around the other boy's mid-section as he buried his head in his chest. He felt Logan hold him tight, humming soothingly, but right when he was starting to become comfortable, listening to a rhythmic beats of his partner's heart, he was being pulled away.

He must've had some type of hurt expression on his face because Logan had to explain, "They called over the intercom for my flight to begin boarding."

"Let me know when you get there?" He asked as he watched the other pull out his ticket and passport from his pocket.

Logan nodded, "Definitely."

The brunet had offered a wave, turning around on his heel to depart until he was yanked back by a sharp pull on his arm. He faced Kendall with question, the boy releasing his hold on his arm as he inquired, "No kiss?"

The brunet bit his lip, vision shifting left and right as he took in the sight of people crowded all around them. Not many were staring, many conversing through cell phones, and none were anybody that he recognized—but even so, Logan wasn't ready to openly express his relationship with the other boy yet.

"I would but, Kendall," He conveyed the worry he felt through a glance as he whispered, "there are too many people."

The other scanned the area and, Logan was sort of right, the airport was a busy place.

Still, he didn't want for the other to leave without at least a single departing kiss. That was highly unacceptable in his book. He also needed it because, well, they were simply sweet.

"Then let's go someplace where there aren't so many real quick—"

Logan shook his head, "There's not enough time."

Kendall could only stare, stare in a heartbroken trance at his lovely boyfriend before him who he wasn't going to get the pleasure of kissing goodbye to. No touch at all to remember him by and, just when he was about to step back to offer a casual wave in defeat, he noticed the way Logan nervously wrung his hands as his eyes darted around.

His eyebrows furrowed as he wondered what was going through the shorter boy's mind—was it an intense guilt?—and right when Kendall had opened his mouth to assure him that it was okay, that it wasn't his fault, he watched as Logan brought two fingers up to his lips and kissed it.

His eyes met Kendall's then before he held out the digits that he kissed to hover before the blonde's own lips and it clicked in the taller boy's mind what he was doing. He grinned widely, leaning his head forward to press his lips against the soft spot of those short pale fingers where Logan had kissed earlier.

"Goodbye." He'd added as he pulled back, giving the other boy a wave.

"Bye." Logan practically chirps as he grabs his small bag. Kendall watches as he makes his way over to the doors, security checking his pass briefly before allowing him to follow through in.

They exchanged one last smile through the glass and then they're off in their separate ways.

For the next five days anyway.


	11. CHAPTER SIX:: Better Together Pt3

_Hey everybody, long time no update, huh? Well, that's partially because I've been absorbed in school work (though the semester is finally done) and also due to the fact that I'm currently struggling in finding ground on this story. It's just getting really hard for me and I don't know why and at this point I'm really torn between pushing forward or leaving the story be (and maybe continue it sometime in the future?). I'll see what I can do._

_For now, here's an update (thanks to the pushing of my wonderful bestest friend Becca). She challenged me to update before she finished school and, well, since I'm horrible at backing down from writing challenges, here the next chapter is. (Sorry if it's not all you wanted it to be Becca :c)_

_Thanks to all of you who've been reading and those who have favorite-d and alerted! It means a lot that although I stopped updating there were still some taking interest! And all my love goes out to you reviewers: itrymybest, pixiejazz, tank602, DeadPetSparky, and childwhoiscool. Enjoy!_

**The Kogan Trilogy:: Falling is Like This**

PART I- Falling is Like This

CHAPTER SIX:: Better Together

PART THREE: Real Things

The streets of New York City bustles with life.

It wasn't at all that much different from the city that was settled on the side a few ways away from the University back in his current place of residency, so Logan didn't have too much trouble getting used to the boisterous atmosphere. New York was definitely much larger in size, however, and more often than not he ended up asking for directions trying to find his parents' apartment after a long walk. He didn't mind wandering for a while though, there was so much to see, great views to take in.

He thinks it's no wonder his parents moved here. Every corner turn brings you to a sidewalk of new adventure.

Grey plastic bags swinging at his side, mint shaded scarf wrapping up to the tip of his bottom lip, Logan hums to himself a gentle melody as his curious eyes take in the sight of a café across the street. It isn't anything grand, but its pull is magnetic, the place illuminated in a soft yellow glow that promises warmth, the décor giving it a nice "home" touch that would make anyone feel acquainted. He thinks quickly, '_I have to bring Kendall here_.'

A smile presses to his lips. Kendall. The blonde sweet, lovely of a boy waiting for him to return.

He can still feel the lingering touch of his lips on his fingers from their farewell at the airport, his good-natured goodbye despite the circumstances, his bright-white smile before he took off through the sliding doors.

How he missed him.

Sure he had the fortune of various events springing up every now and then to help him forget, family outings, relative visits, helping with errands. But at the end of the day, Logan would find himself tucked in bed, mind drifting off to thoughts of the green-eyed boy. What has he done or where he could be? What is he doing right as Logan's eyes flutter shut?

They talk, but sometimes knowing isn't quite enough.

He yearns to look over his shoulders, to see that dimpled smile grace his boyfriend's features as he rubs a thumb over the knuckles of his calloused hand.

'_Two days_.' Logan thinks optimistically as he rounds a corner to where his parents' apartment building appears in the distance. '_Two more days and you'll finally be able to see him_.'

He trudges through the fairly clear sidewalk, autumn leaves crunching under his shoes as he makes his way inside the edifice. It's not a far walk to the stairs, where he climbs up to the third floor, making his way down the narrow corridor until he's in front of the front door.

His parents have handed him keys for the duration of his stay and he allows himself in. He pulls off his burgundy coat and scarf, briefly straightening out his black sweater before walking over to the kitchen. His mother isn't present, but he knows that she's got to be somewhere in the apartment so he calls out. "Mom, I bought you some of the ingredients you said you needed for dinner tonight!"

At this she strolls out from one of the opened rooms down the hall, her face lighting up at the sight of the plastic bag her son was currently unloading.

"Oh, Logan, dear, you didn't have to." She says immediately, reaching over the counter to pat his cheek.

"I ended up passing by the market you like on my walk, so I thought why not?" He gives her a smile as he turns to place the cans and spices in a neat pile in the corner of the kitchen.

"Well, you ought to take shorter walks young man. That market's several miles away. In this weather, you are going to catch yourself a cold." His mother lectures from behind and, right when he's about to confront her with the argument that the coats she lent him is sure to keep his body heat, the phone goes off ringing down the hall pulling their attention.

"I'll get that!" She calls, footsteps echoing as she makes her way over, asking for Logan to pull out the meat from the freezer in the process.

The brunet has just placed the cold meat on a plate when he hears his mother's shout of "it's for you!" He wastes no time in washing his hands clean of residue in the sink, striding down the same hallway and flashing his mom a wide smile. He takes the silver phone from her grasp, bringing it to his ear as she disappears out, presumably, to resume duties the kitchen.

Logan doesn't need to ask who it is. There's really only one person who calls him through his parent's house phone when he fails to pick up his cell.

"Hello." He says rather cheekily.

An erotic moan sounds through, followed by the needy call of his name, "_Logan_."

The brunet jumps, entirely caught off guard by the response. Cheeks flushing red and eyes growing wide, he squeaks. "k-k-Kendall!"

The blonde begins laughing and Logan can just imagine his smug face as his chuckles subside and he answers, "Just messing with ya, Logie."

He groans, laying his heated face against the cool wall on his side as he mumbles, "You are so lucky my mom wasn't here when you did that or else there'd be some serious explaining to do."

"Wrong number?" The blonde suggests.

"I doubt she'd buy that if I'd recognized you."

He could imagine the other shrugging along with his response. "Then you could just tell her the truth?"

"Hmmm, maybe."

Logan says this quietly although he knows, honestly, telling his mother would be the last thing he'd want to do at the moment. He doesn't know how his family would handle it—and it's not even really the fact that he has a "boyfriend" that's worrying him. It's the fact that he has to confess to them that he's "dating".

He knows his parents have told him time and time again that education comes first. It's a message that's been drilled into his head since dinnertimes with the family in elementary school, but it's not like he planned for his high school's famous hockey captain to ask him out in his freshman year of college. It just kinda. . . happened.

He's not sure if his parents would understand.

"So what have you been up to this morning?" Kendall's voice pulls him back. "I've been ringing your cell and it worried me when you didn't answer."

The brunet can't help smiling at hearing this. "Sorry. I left my phone charging in the guest room while I went out for a walk this morning."

"You walk a lot."

Logan laughs at this. It's been one of his biggest excuses as to why he hasn't answered his cell these days. "You'll be surprised of all you can see on the streets of New York."

"Hey, hey, don't get too comfortable up there, Logan." The blonde chides him, though his tone carries a hint of playfulness. "You've got an amazing education and an extremely handsome slash incredible boyfriend waiting for you over here."

"More like an extremely egotistical boyfriend." Logan teases.

"Fine, believe what you want. I was just stating the clear facts."

He gives a chuckle, also providing a sarcastic, "_Sure_."

Afterwards there's a calming silence, the only noise being the clinking of dishes echoing from down the hall and Logan's right ear faintly registers Kendall's soft breathing on the other end of the line.

It doesn't bother him in the least, the break in their conversation, and he's more than comforted by it. They can stay on the phone for hours, just like this, basking in the silent reassurance of simply knowing that when they open their mouths they'd be heard, that they are both on either side of this call, that they are still connected. It's as if the distance had done nothing to tear them apart.

Logan likes that feeling.

"I miss you." Kendall's voice floats softly through the receiver and a heaviness fills Logan's chest. "Agh, I'm sorry I keep saying that every time we talk, but—"

"No, no, it's okay." The brunet interrupts, not wanting the blonde to be overcome with guilt for his caring actions. "It's what you feel. It's fine, and besides. . . I miss you too."

Kendall lets out a breathy laugh, although it comes off to Logan as the kind someone makes when they're nervous. "So, do you know of anything I could take to keep me unconscious for the next two days?"

"Kendall," Logan practically snaps, "That's a terrible thing to say after Thanksgiving!"

"I know, I know, it's just," He hears the other boy give a sigh, "Just hurry back, okay?"

"Okay." Logan gives him a steady reply, although he's actually feeling rather wary. There's something about the way Kendall talks that sounds anxious, slightly frustrated. Could something have happened between the hours he last spent talking to him?

A shout struggling to be heard over rushing water drifts out from the kitchen, "Logan, can you please come over here and lend your mother a helping hand!"

"Coming!" The brunet yells over his shoulder. He brings the phone back to his ear. "Hello?"

"Gotta go?"

"Yeah, but you can call me back in the evening." Logan suggests before adding as an afterthought, "preferably after nine-thirty, should be back from shopping in Manhattan by then."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Bye."

Logan stares at the phone in his hand for a while once he's pressed the "end call" button. A million and one thoughts cross his mind, but he doesn't even have the time to acknowledge them because his assistance is needed.

All he knows is that he's really looking forward to that phone call later.

* * *

><p>Kendall's resolve is crumbling.<p>

What he once thought of as a fleeting wish, something he believed could one day happen over a course of extended time, is now a demanding desire flaming within his chest.

He wants to live with Logan and, fuck him sideways, he's only known the guy for a handful of months, much less been dating him for a little over one month. It's too soon for him to request that the boy should move into a place with him. Besides, didn't Logan tell him that they needed to take it slow, that they were supposed to be pacing this relationship out? But no, he had to let himself go off and daydream.

Honestly, though, Kendall believes he probably wouldn't have been in this situation if he hadn't had that dream the night after the day Logan left.

He had already gone through a whole day missing Logan enough as it was, and his restless mind just had to toy with him in his sleep. It started out normal enough, attending the usual college classes on campus, chattering amongst fellow classmates about quiz scores and projects. Except when he was supposed to meet Logan at the Student Union cafeteria he showed no sign of being around. He ran, trying to find his way to the student dorms to check up on him, only the pathways kept winding around in circles, the shuttle bus dropping him off back to the center of campus.

Growing tiresome and, strangely, fatigued, Kendall decides it's best if he goes home for a much needed rest, maybe give Logan a call later to ask about his whereabouts. It seems to take a ton of energy to find his car, even more so to climb the steps to his apartment, and he's right about to pass out upon entrance of his front doorway when he feels a set of sturdy arms catch him. It's Logan and he lectures him about over-exerting himself in training for that marathon he's planning to run while leading him over to this feathered couch he's never even seen before to set him down. Kendall doesn't question that everything doesn't make sense, he's simply glad to pass out and sleep.

When he awakes he finds himself encased in a thick green fleece, the brunet holding him tightly against his chest, singing. He doesn't even know the song, much less heard Logan sing in real life, but he really likes the way he's kissed atop the head every now and then as Logan strokes his lower back. Afterwards they discuss dinner, Logan's laughter filling the air as Kendall whines for a big bowl of Mac and cheese. The instant the other boy gets up to prepare it, however, the lights go out, and his surroundings are consumed with a frightening darkness.

Kendall awakes to the emptiness of his bedroom, shadows dancing on the walls, and he's automatically filled with the monster emotion of sadness, the craving of his boyfriend's company. He curls into himself, suddenly wishing he was back on that feathered couch, in the middle training for some marathon, and Logan beside him with his requested macaroni dish.

When morning comes he can't stop thinking about it. It's as if his subconscious has sent a wild ball rolling and Kendall ponders living with Logan. The two of them watching television, shopping for groceries, throwing flour over the countertops at each other, the result of a failed attempt to make pizza. During his family's Thanksgiving feast he's actually questioned if the reason for his distant silence is because he thinks his mother's cooking is bad (and he is quick to assure her that it's definitely not).

Kendall kind of hates himself, mostly because he knows living together is the last thing Logan would agree to, but to him it feels like he's known the other boy for a decade, and he really can't stand the thought of living alone anymore. Sometimes he finds himself actually thinking about bringing it up and then swearing that, even if Logan says no, he's going to sneak into Logan's dorm and take permanent residence on his bedroom rug if he has to.

The blonde gives a sigh as he tosses the cell phone in his hand, over and over. He glances at the clock hovering above the kitchen in the home of his youth. It's a good 15 minutes past the time Logan suggested for a phone call, but he's having trouble punching in the numbers because of this interior war with himself to bring up the topic of moving in with the brunet or not.

He sets the phone down on the counter and leans on his elbows, staring at the blue glaring screen. Maybe if he stares hard enough his phone will flash him an answer. Why not? iPhones have that "Siri" thing, maybe his phone is a high-tech model that can read his mind and provide text answers and he doesn't even know it.

A groan comes from behind and he's brought face to face with his younger sister, Katie, her hand on her hips. "Seriously?"

"What?" He answers back defensively.

"If you're going to give him a call, then give him a call." She says, gesturing towards his phone.

"Katie, it's not that easy." He grumbles back.

"How hard can it be? You just pick up the phone and punch in the number with your fingers. It's not rocket science big brother." She shakes her head as she makes her way over to the fridge, pulling out a soda can and tossing the tab into the garbage. Kendall's about to berate her for taking in such caffeine when it's close to ten at night, but she adds quickly, "Mom's asleep and there's a good CSI marathon on."

She makes her way back out, prepared to exit the kitchen, only to stop short and leave one last remark. "Seriously, Kendall, do it before he goes to sleep and stop thinking so much. If there's something troubling you, talk to him about it. He'll understand. You two are in a relationship, communication is key."

As he hears her shoes clunk up the stairs, Kendall begins to wish he'd never told his sister about Logan. Then again, she was already on the verge of figuring it out on her own anyway. Katie's smart like that. He wonders if she also knows about his current predicament. He wouldn't be surprised.

Deciding to heed his sister's advice he snatches up the phone and dials before he loses his resolve. As the ringing starts sounding, the blonde can't help but compare this to the night where he called up Logan to confess. He feels just as nervous, only slightly more comforted by his sister's remark of "he'll understand".

"Hello?"

"Ah, hey, Logan. How was your night in the city?" Kendall struggles to get out his words, not expecting him to pick up so quickly.

"Oh, it was good. There are lots of cool shops here. I even got to get my first look of Times Square. It's better in person than watching specials on TV."

"That's great." The blonde replies, but his voice sounds far from enthusiastic and he trails off. He's too distracted in contemplating how to bring the topic up.

It's like Logan reads his mind. "Kendall, is there something you wanna talk about?"

Well. That saves a lot of trouble. "Yeah. There is."

Logan's paused and waiting on the other line and it takes Kendall a moment to gather his bearings before he straightens up, grasps a hold on the counter below him and speaks. "Listen, Logan, what I'm about to say is somewhat. . . far-fetched, but here me out, okay?" He gives a three second pause before blurting out, "I want you to move in with me to my apartment."

The other boy's response is immediate, "What?"

"Now, I know what you're thinking." Kendall begins pacing around the room, fighting the compulsive urge to take it all back, play it out as a joke. "That it's crazy, we barely know each other, and you have been reminding me that we're supposed to take our relationship slow—but, I swear, it's not a bad idea. Your parents won't have to pay for your dorm, they don't even half to pay me half for rent unless they want to, I'll drive you to and from school each day, and I'll take up more shifts at work to cover the cost of food for us both!"

"Kendall—"

"No, Logan, please. There's enough room and space for you and everything. I'll help you move in." He adds quickly, "And I promise I won't try anything funny whatsoever."

Silence sounds on the other end. Kendall wonders if he's actually gotten Logan to seriously consider the option, or if he's just dragging out the seconds until he says no so that Kendall wouldn't feel like he didn't even give the suggestion a chance or not.

Even if it hurts him to throw away his couple-y fantasies, Kendall decides to take the chance if it will mean Logan being in close proximity with him for every 24 hours, "I'm not even asking for us to live like lovers. I'm asking you as a friend. We'll live together like two good friends. Nothing more."

"Like two good friends?"

"Yup."

There's another drawn out pause between the two of them before he hears a shift, Logan probably adjusting his phone against his ear, and then a final response. "I'll think about it."

Kendall's a little disappointed that those words weren't "yes", but he supposes that was asking for too much. An "I'll think about it" is better than a strict no anyway.

He exhales a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Kendall looks up at the clock. It's not even twenty minutes past ten, but he's entirely exhausted. He figures talking over the move with Logan took more energy than he thought it would. "Sorry to cut our talk short, but I kinda wanna go to sleep now."

"It's alright. I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open myself." He hears Logan gives a small chuckle, imagines the corner of his lips tugging upwards in that cute smile. "Despite the breath-taking sights, walking in Manhattan really drains it out of you."

"I'm serious Logan, if you decide to live there the second before you board your returning flight, I am going to drive up there and drag you back over here myself." Kendall tries to make it sound threatening, but his yawn at the end pretty much ruins it.

The other's response is low, but the blonde's house is so quiet it's clearly audible, "Don't worry, I miss you too much to try."

He smiles. "Miss you too."

"Goodnight, Kendall."

"Night, Logie."

He flips his phone shut, drumming his fingertips on the countertop for a few seconds before a wide grin plasters itself on his face. Then he's bounding straight for the stairs, hopping up two at a time, and he can't help shouting the instant he bursts into his sister's room, tackling her into a hug. "Love you Katie!"


End file.
